2 Jason's
by jrprose20
Summary: Jason has come back from the dead only to find out there is already a Jason in his place. How does he keep the people he loves safe and prove he is really Jason. How does it all end?
1. chapter 1

**This is a story about there being two Jason's and how it effects everyone. I am probably rewriting some history here, if I am I will say I am sorry now. I missed some of the story lines due to having children and work. I am trying to keep character as real to their personalities as I can. I do enjoy reading your comments and concerns please feel free to follow this story and to comment. I will try to post at least once a week.**

 **I own nothing but the story line, the characters and most places belong solely to General Hospital.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

A thin petite woman in pink scrub pants and a pink hoodie crosses the street walking towards the park. She just finished a double shift at General Hospital and is on her way home, she has brown strands of hair coming out from under her hood.

She passes a man who is hiding unbeknownst to her in the bushes. He steps out and says to her "Where is Jason Morgan?"

Shocked she turns around to see a man about 6 foot tall walking towards her, the man is wearing all black and has a black ski mask on covering his face.

"I don't know," She shuddered and then added "I haven't seen Jason in about a week."

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees two men in the same attire walking towards her from each side. Knowing she is in trouble, she turns to get away. Then she see another man wearing a ski mask wearing all black coming towards her, she was surrounded. Before she could react the man who spoke to her grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, after a few breaths she goes limp.

(*-*-*-*-*)

"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

"Shit!" A man exclaims, he is wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket as he slams closed the flip phone in his hand. He takes a couple of deep breaths as he runs his other hand through his medium length brown hair. He reopens the phone and dials another number.

"Hello," says the man on the other end of the phone.

"Spinelli, it's me Jason." Jason says.

Without saying a word the other man, Spinelli hangs up the phone.

Now utterly confused, Jason starts to think to himself, _What is going on? I know that they think I am dead, but really. First I can't get a hold of Max and now Spinelli hug up on me._ Trying to fight the rage that is building decides to try Spinelli again. The phone rings and Spinelli answers.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you are playing, but you can't be Jason Morgan." Spinelli says, he was about to hang up but Jason began to talk.

"I know you think that I am dead, but I am not.

"Um, OK," Spinelli says guarded

"Ask me anything, I can answer any question you have about about Jason Morgan." Jason replies.

"That won't work," Spinelli says quietly.

"Spinelli, I don't have time for this. I believe someone I/we care about is in trouble!" Jason exclaims loosing his cool.

"I am out of the business. I can't help you. I don't know who you are, but I do know that you are not Sto... Jason. Don't call me again. I won't answer." Spinelli exclaims hanging up with trepidation. The man sounded like the old 'Stone Cold.'

Spinelli's girlfriend, Ellie comes into the room holding his daughter Georgie and Spinelli tells her that for their safety they need to go stay a friend's house out in the country. He tells her to leave her cell phone there at the house and to buy a burner phone and the only thing she is to do is text him one letter so that he has the phone number. It is not to be used for any other reason as it may be tracked. Spinelli tells her to make sure that they are not followed as they head out to the country. He would contact her when he knows that it is safe to return home or with other instructions, Even though Spinelli doesn't believe the person who called him was actually Jason, he wasn't taking any chances with the lives of the woman he loves and his daughter. He wishes there was a way to ensure that Maxie was safe as well, but he was just hoping that if there was a problem, that she was kept out of it. He told Ellie that he loves both of them and he just wants to make sure that they are safe. Ellie looked in to Spinelli's face and realized by the serious look in his eyes that he wasn't to be messed with. Ellie agrees, she makes arrangements with her employer to take time off for a family emergency and hands Spinelli her phone. Spinelli gives both Ellie and Georgie a hug and kiss good bye and then Ellie leaves. They don't have to pack bags, because of Spinelli's past work with the Corinthos's and the PI business with Sam, they never knew when they would have to leave quickly, because of danger rearing it's ugly head.

After Spinelli hung up the phone, Jason headed into the lobby of the hotel he bought a room and used the guest computer to look up Damien Spinelli. After a few minutes he finds Spinelli in Gerogia and leaves the hotel.

(*-*-*-*-*)

 **2 days earlier**

"How did you let him get away? You should have put a bullet in his head to stop him from leaving or even just shot him in the leg. No, you let him get away." A skinny man about 60 yelled.

"But boss he shot Anya and I was more worried about her. I know that if anything happened to her you would kill us." A tall man in black explained. He was hoping that the older man still didn't know just how deeply he cared for the man's daughter, that alone could cause him to be killed.

"You need to get him back. When Helena knows that Jason is missing we will all be dead. The only way to stop that from happening is to get him back before I have to report to her. You have 2 weeks." The older man said running his hands through his thinning sliver shorter hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the story line, the characters and most places belong solely to General Hospital.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

After arriving in Georgia, Jason follows Spinelli around for a couple of days other than being a little jumpy, he seemed to be OK. Jason made sure that Spinelli was not being followed by anyone else. While walking through a parking lot alone in the evening Jason walks up to Spinelli. When Spinelli see Jason's face, his face drops and he goes very pale. Jason puts his hands in front of himself with his palms up to show he is unarmed and not a threat.

"I wanted to show you that I am alive and that I am me." Jason says cautiously.

"You can't be here. Spinelli says obviously shaken up he then continued. "Your face... it is like how his use to be." Spinelli and Jason just stared at each other, Jason confused and Spinelli getting angry.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Spinelli demands.

(*-*-*-*-*)

1 day ago

The younger man is driving down the road talking to himself.

Old man Bellingham is really pissed. I just don't understand. Helena can't be more of a threat than him. Bellingham is the head of the Bellingham Organization. The largest and oldest mob family in Rhode Island. However killing Jason Morgan could ensure the death of their whole organization if Sonny Corinthos were to find out that he was alive, taken, and then murdered. The infamous Jason Morgan, enforcer of the Corinthos Organization, being in their territory and held against his will would start a Mob War with the 5 families from New York, which we can't win, he wasn't sure they could survive against just the Corinthos.

I know the way to get him back. I just need to take the woman who means more to him than life it's self. Hopefully, I can get her and get Jason back under our control within a couple of days. It shouldn't take me that long to find her. Port Charles isn't that big of a place.

"What happened to you? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here! You should be in . . ." Spinelli exclaimed quickly, then quieted down as he didn't want to give to much information out. The man standing in from of him looked just like Jason.

Jason scans their surrounding, no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. He grabbed Spinelli's arm and led him next to the building, where he could keep an eye on their surrounds better.

"Why are you not surprised to see me alive? I thought they made you believe I was dead." Jason asked confused. He expected to have to talk Spinelli into believing that he was really alive, not really himself.

"I am not talking to you anymore." Spinelli said trying to sound strong and brave, even though he was shaking. Maybe this was a trick of Helena Cassadine's, she was the one to keep Jason alive and kidnapped baby Jake. He, Spinelli isn't going to give Helena information to hurt Samantha and Elizabeth more than she already has. Spinelli had to give her credit though, what better way to hurt Samantha and Elizabeth, but to use the version of Jason they would know and trust. The Jason everyone missed.

"Spinelli, ask me a question only I would know. How do I prove myself," Jason plead.

"That's not going to work." Spinelli answered and thought for a moment." Jason doesn't remember a lot about his earlier days with Elizabeth. He remembers the main things, but not some of the more intimate things. You could tell when it finally came out that Jason remembered they had a past and a connection but never though it was more than a strong best friend's friendship and Jake, which is what killed Elizabeth. Jason remembered the night that Jake was conceived, Lorenzo's trial, her keeping the fact that Samantha's baby had been switched, but not Jason loved Elizabeth and was planning a special trip with Elizabeth before Kate was shot. He remembered almost everything else but those 'small' things with Elizabeth fell through the cracks, parts that Spinelli and Elizabeth knew were important. Spinelli looked at Jason and saw the look of anxiety and impatience, then he asked.

"You had planned on doing something special for the Maternal One and I asked if it wasn't online dating what prompted the change of heart. What did you tell me?"

Pain replaced the anxiety on Jason's face, Spinelli thought that he had caught the man up when he answered, quietly at first then his voice had a hint of anger.

"You were helping me plan a trip to Italy. I told you that I have always wanted to be with Elizabeth that I had asked her to marry me before Michael was shot. We never made it to Italy because the next day Kate was shot on her wedding day to Sonny." Jason recalled. Jason started to think about all of the times that he and Elizabeth were so close to being together, but something always happened to make him believe that his life was to dangerous for them to be together. In the end they lost Jake to Luke's drunk driving and Elizabeth died a year ago in the hospital, he had no idea what happened to her, but he had to take care of the Bellingham problem, before he could deal with his feelings of loss over Elizabeth and try to have a life again knowing that she was no longer in the world.

Spinelli had grabbed his phone and dialed a number before Jason came out of his thoughts.

"Jason, Where is the Maternal One?" Spinelli asked bring Jason out of his mind.

"Spinelli, Sam's is right here. Would you like to talk to her?" Jason responded thought the phone.

"Um, sure," Spinelli, caught off guard, replied. Sam must have been right there as she was on the phone and quickly said,

"Hey Spinelli is everything alright?

"Yeah, everything is fine. Ellie had a realistic dream that something was wrong with Jason and Elizabeth and she wanted me to check in and make sure everything was alright. I had tried to call Elizabeth, but she must have been busy with the boys or at work, which is why I called Jason. Ellie must have just had a really bad dream." Spinelli explained. The Jason in front of him was impressed that Spinelli thought of a cover story so well. Spinelli and Samantha exchanged a few more pleasantries before the phone call ends.

"He didn't know who the Maternal One was. How could he not remember. I always thought that Elizabeth was your great love. I mean I know you love Samantha more and I was ordered not to discuss the Maternal One with you anymore." Spinelli said shocked. After a few moments he continued. "I believe you are Jason Morgan."

"I don't want to do this here. We need to get to Sonny so that I and tell him what is going on with me and that threat that we all may be facing." Jason suggested.

After a bit of going back and forth Spinelli made a phone call.

"Mr C, it's Spinelli, I need to meet with you. I just found some information you need to see."

"Spinelli, I don't have the time or patience to deal with you right now," Sonny replied.

"This is very important. It will effect a lot of lives especially yours and your families, but I need you to trust me." Spinelli started to ramble about how important it was that the Jackal see Sonny, he started to repeat himself in his rambles.

"Okay, Okay. Meet me at the warehouse at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon and this better no be a waste of my time or you will pay." Sonny threatened.

(*-*-*-*-*)

The woman woke up to masked green eyes looking at her.

"Why, the fair Elizabeth has decided to join us again." The man crooned.

Elizabeth started to worry. She was strapped to a chair and could not move. Luckily the boys were with Gram and Franco was out of town, he could also take care of himself. Sam and Jason were more than capable of taking care of themselves and their children. No body was going to be able to get hurt because she didn't have the information this guy wanted. It was just her. Elizabeth remember the green eyes, 'Where's Jason Morgan'. A painful slap across Elizabeth's cheek brought her back to the present.

"Where is Jason Morgan?" He gritted.

The pain in Elizabeth's cheek lessened as she felt a needle prick her upper arm. Elizabeth had been injected with something. The man asked again, "Where is Jason Morgan."

"I don't know, probably with his wife and children." Elizabeth answered, she hadn't meant to say anything. She then realized the injection was truth serum.

"Who does Jason love?" He prodded.

"Sam, his children, his mother, and Carly." She answered still able to say children and not name them individually.

"Doesn't he love you?" the man asked confused.

"At one point yes, but now only as a friend. I did a really bad thing and I am just happy he is still in my life" Elizabeth gushed, unable to stop. She realized how strange of a question it was. This man took her to get at Jason. This man didn't realize it was Sam or the kids, not her, who would get Jason to do anything for them, she was going to try and keep that to herself.

"Where would Jason hide if he had no where to go?" The man asked his green eyes pleading.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth exclaimed loosing it. Where would Jason, go? She didn't know he would have needed a safe place to go. What has Jason gotten himself into. Elizabeth felt another prick on her arm and lost consciousness.

Did, I have it all wrong? Does Jason not care about this woman? I heard him mumbling her name in his sleep. I could tell by the way he looked at her pictures over Sam's. The hurt went much deeper with Elizabeth's pictures. Especially the one, that one had a look of complete regret. He tried to hid it, but sometimes it seemed like his eyes told the whole story. The man thought to himself before, changing his plan on how to get to Jason.

Note from me...

I know I didn't write Spinelli the way he is written in the show. It is very hard to write the craziness of him. I did try to bring some of him to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like the thank everyone for commenting. It makes me want to publish chapter's quickly.**

 _I own nothing but the story line, the characters and most places belong solely to General Hospital._ _Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

At one o'clock in the afternoon Spinelli met Sonny at the docks. Jason hid in the shadows until the time was right.

"Look, Spinelli I am here. What is so damn important that you couldn't tell me over the phone," Sonny demands.

"Um, I need you to see something, I believe is read. Something weird is going on here." Spinelli tries to explain as Jason steps out of the shadows.

"Jason? How can it be?" Sonny exclaims as he sees his best friend, confidant, and partners old face.

Jason takes a step towards Sonny and Sonny draws his gun, causing Jason to react the same way. Spinelli steps out of the way.

"I don't understand. You had plastic surgery, the accident messed up your face so you are not supposed to look like this. I thought Carly said you were taking Sam on a romantic getaway. Spinelli what kind of game are you playing at?" Sonny demands confused and starting to lose his temper.

"Ask him a question that only Jason would know. From around when baby Jake was born. Spinelli requests jumping in quickly.

"I am not playing games. How about I just end this, " Sunny replies pulling the hammer back with his thumb.

"Trust me. Ask him, then call Jason and ask him a similar question. Use the holes in Jason's returned or missing memories to decide which question you should ask." Spinelli requests, feeling very uneasy about this encounter, starting to wonder if he was wrong.

"Fine." Sunny says to Spinelli then turns his main focus back onto the Jason standing in front of him. Sunny thinks for a moment and then asks, "I have always wanted to know about the time we were having a discussing about the Zacchara's you took a phone call and then shortly afterwards left. You put something or someone above the business. Who was on the phone & where did you go."

"I won't tell you. I was personal." Jason replied coldly, remembering the day.

"Even to prove to me what Spinelli said is true and to save your life?" Sunny retorts then adds coolly, "You probably really don't know."

"I remember, I remember very clearly, I just won't tell you more than I think you need to know. The phone call was from Elizabeth and I went to see her, but I won't give you more about the location as it is a safe house and no one knows about it. I need to keep it that way. Elizabeth is the only one I have ever put above you, the business, Carly and even myself. Elizabeth and Jake's safety had always been my number one concern." Jason answers, with his old tone of annoyance in his voice, but his face broke a little and showed regret.

Sonny put his gun away and grabbed his phone, "Hey Jason, I have a weird question for you."

"Okay" was the reply through the phone.

"I was reminiscing about the old days when we worked together. We had a meeting about the Zacchara's you cut me off to take a phone call and then left. I know you don't like to be asked about the past, but I always wanted to know who was on the phone." Sonny continued.

After, a few moments of silence Jason replies. "I don't really remember leaving a conversation that we were having about business. From what I remember I was more loyal to you than to leave while we were discussing important business matters, I would have to say that the call was from Sam and I was going to help her with something important. I guess it could have been Elizabeth, I mean like I said I really don't remember ever putting anything above the business, until now with Sam and my kids."

"Thanks man. Are you and Sam having a good time?" Sonny replied. The two discussed how important it is to get away from the kids for a little bit just to concentrate on their relationship, especially reconnecting after what they went through with Sam's illness. Sonny thought about the time frame in question and Jason couldn't stand Sam at this point.

Sonny looked at the Jason in front of him and said "as much as I am still trepidatious, I believe you. Now what is going on Jason?"

"Let's go into the office of the shipyard and talk." Jason said. The three of them walked into the office and sat down. Jason continued, "I will now explain to you what has happened while I was gone. Unless I ask a question, please let me get this all out before either of you comment, so I can finish" Jason paused and waited for both men to nod in agreement.

"You know how we accidentally blew up a couple of the Bellingham's ship's during our water wars over the years, how we talked to them & paid them for their inconvenience?" Jason asked and paused for Sonny confirmed with a nod, before continuing, "Well, I guess they decided that they really didn't forgive us for that. I will go back to the beginning. Cesar Faison shot me and dumped me into the water at Pier 52. I don't remember anything until I woke up and I saw Robin, I guess she brought me back from the dead or the brink of death. I tried to escape from Helena Cassadine, and was hit by a car. When I work up I was with Jonathan Fusco, in Westerly, Maryland. I stayed there for about a year. They were trying to break me by showing me pictures of Sam and Danny as well as Elizabeth, Cam, & Aiden. Showing that they were moving on with their lives. These pictures looked current, time stamped and they were to prove how close Bellingham had people to my loved ones. No matter how hard I tried I was never able to escape, there was nothing I could do to help any of you. The more time that past the less I saw of the pictures. I eventually didn't see any more pictures of Cam & Aiden, but I was seeing pictures of Elizabeth and she was still smiling, so I am pretty sure the boys were OK." Jason paused to take a breath and Sonny nodded in agreement, but respected Jason's wished and didn't speak. "I know both Sam and Elizabeth moved on with other love interests. The last I had seen Sam was marrying a man that Elizabeth was with before and Elizabeth was with of all people Franco" Jason paused to regain his composure, then he continued. "I was most recently moved to Cassadine Island, where I was sent on missions with Jonathan to keep me sharp and orchestrated by Helena and Edgardo Bellingham. I know I was being conditioned, but I am not really sure what for. I was no longer shown any pictures or videos of Danny, only Sam and occasionally Elizabeth. Eventually the pictures of Elizabeth stopped." Jason moved on quickly, he couldn't dwell on this now.

"I was finally able to escape because there was a kidnapping situation, where Anya Bellingham was taken, and I was supposed to save her. Mr. Bellingham wanted me to marry her and take over his business, when he passed away. He wanted me to eventually take you out Sonny, believing that if anyone had the ability to it would be me." Jason explains he quickly reassures Sonny with, "I am not here to kill you Sonny, if I had you never would have seen me and you know it. I have no intention of hurting you or your family nor do I want to marry Anya. I do not want to run Bellingham's organization. I was happy to be your enforcer and possibly taking over for you, but not him. Anyway, while we were 'saving' Anya I realized that it was a setup and turned on my 'men'. Out of the 4 men I was able to disable 2 and kill one, however when I was fighting with Jonathan, the gun we were holding went off and Anya was shot. I used this opportunity to take off, but before I left I was able to determine the shot grazed her outer upper thigh. Nothing life threatening, but enough to stop her and Jonathan. Not that it matters but I do believe that Jonathan and Anya are in love and not willing to tell her father. I think we are about to be in the middle of a mob war that we didn't know was coming and I may have made worse." Jason finished.

Sonny looked shocked as he took in everything that Jason said. Not that he and Edgardo were friends, but he did think of them as allies. Sonny had helped Edgardo out a couple of times over the years making sure that his shipments that had to dock in Port Charles made it back out to sea safely. as well as looking the other way to ensure that their cargo made it though Sonny's territory without incident.

"I think we should retaliate in Maryland. I can send some of my best men there to catch Edgardo off guard. Does Anya want anything to do with the business. Do I need to worry about her retaliation?' Sonny asked starting to think about what he should do next.

"Anya doesn't want anything to do with the business. She just want to have a life free of violence with Jonathan. Jonathan however wants to be the boss. His men do not trust him of follow him. They only follow his direction because of Edgardo. Jonathan would be dangerous if he was in charge of any organization.

"I think you should put some guards on Sam, Danny, Scout, Jason, Elizabeth..." Spinelli spoke up.

"Elizabeth!?" Jason exclaimed. He couldn't believe that Spinelli had the guts to joke about Elizabeth being alive. He saw the picture that ended his want to get out. Jason saw Elizabeth laying in the hospital bed dead, the line for her heartbeat was as flat as could be. He continued standing up and yelling. "Why would you joke. She is dead, I saw the picture. I died the day that I saw that. I missed so much. I kept her and Jake away from me because of this business and they have both are dead now. What if I had just thrown caution to the wind and been selfish. I will now never see her again." Jason fell back into his chair putting his head in his hands. Jason could feel the tears coming, the tears he only allows to be shed when he is alone. He had so much regret he couldn't' take back. He had wanted to avoid this conversation until after the Bellingham's were taken care of and he could grieve properly."

"Jason, I am not joking or trying to be mean. Elizabeth is alive." Spinelli said, he was going to continue and tell Jason about Jake, but he was interrupted.

"What she is really alive? I need to see her, I need to see this for myself." Jason exclaimed, hope growing in his chest. He finally felt like he just might have something to live for again.

"Jason, I think we need to take care of the Bellingham's first. Then you can see her." Sonny stated, not telling Jason about Jake being alive knowing that he would never get the job done before Jason would take off to see Elizabeth and his son.

"NO! I have to see Elizabeth." Jason exclaimed and then thought for a moment. "I need to see Max. He is the only one we can trust with this. I need him to do something for me. Once I see Elizabeth we can take care of Bellingham."

"I will make a call. Jason, I knew you thought you were in love with Elizabeth. I thought it was just lust or love for Jake. I always thought Sam was your true love, like Carly is mine. I guess I miss read everything.

(*-*-*-*-*)

I let Elizabeth go. I had a guy put her on a park bench in the same park we took her from. Now we just have to keep an eye on her, I tapped her cell phone so that if she calls Jason, we can get her. I had one of my men also put a tracking device on her car and used some bugs in her home. I used Helena's mind machine to give her a little amnesia and remove the memories of her being brought here, she shouldn't have been able to see anything, I don't want her to go to Jason and tell him that we grabbed her. Maybe he will believe that we are not trying to get him back and make a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here is a short chapter._**

 ** _I own nothing but the story line, the characters and most places belong solely to General Hospital._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 4**

Jason steps into the darkness as the time comes for Max to arrive. A man walks down the pier towards Sonny's office, he is about 6 foot tall, stocky, and dressed in a black business suit.

"Hi, boss you needed to see me?" Max asks confused walking up to see Sonny and Spinelli.

"Yeah, we have a few problems, but first I want to tell you that you are about to see something unbelievable. I didn't believe it at first but I promise what you see is the absolute God's honest truth." Sonny explains and nods in Jason's direction.

Max turns to look in the direction of Sonny's nod as Jason walks out of the shadows.

"Jason?! How can it be." Max exclaims.

"Long story, Sonny or I can explain it later." Jason answers and adds "Can I still trust you to help me and keep my secrets?"

When Max answers with an of course boss. Sonny gives Jason an uneasy look as he and Spinelli walk away.

"Do we still have the secret safe house, that I told you not to use and forget about?" Jason begins.

"Yes, it is never used and I kept meaning to ask you or him what should be done with it. You and I are the only ones who know about it. Why?" Max replies.

"I need you to call the other me and figure out if he knows about it." Jason suggested.

"Sure thing Boss." Max said and pulled out his phone of his pocket falling into the old routine and dials the other Jason. After a moment.

"Hey Jason, it's Max. I know that you do not have anything to do with the business anymore, but I was doing the inventory on all of our properties when I remembered this safe house you and I had set up years ago. You told me not to put in rotation and I was wondering if you knew if it was still in use or if we can dump it."

"I guess you can dump it. I don't remember needing it for anything." Jason on the phone replied.

The Jason in front of Max looked like he was going to punch something.

"Thanks bo... Sorry, Jason. I will get rid of it" Max said and then ended the call.

Jason glared at Max and said, "This is the man pretending to be me? I have never forgotten a single minute of Elizabeth being in my life. When I saw the picture of her dead, I almost died myself. I need to make things right with Elizabeth."

"Jason, if I may be frank?" Max asks the Jason in front of him, pulling Jason out of his thoughts, Jason nods, and Max continues, "I think I understand how you feel about Elizabeth, but what about your wife Sam?"

"I haven't thought that Sam was dead for over a year. I haven't been thinking of what might have been, could have been with Sam. That has been my last year, memories of Elizabeth and what might have been if I wasn't so scared of her getting hurt or killed. Sam can wait, she has never been in my heart the way Elizabeth has. I will see Sam, when the job is done and my body doesn't hurt over Elizabeth I need to know that she is safe. Elizabeth has alway been it for me. I just have to get out of my own way" Jason said getting heated up.

"Okay, Boss. I won't discuss Elizabeth or Sam with you anymore." Max replied feeling like he overstepped a boundary. Max had only thought Jason would want to see his wife and son, then again Elizabeth and Jake were alive too.

"Well that will be a little difficult as I need you to go get Elizabeth. I need you to make sure she isn't bugged or followed and take her to that safe house we were just talking about. I need her and her boys to be safe and with me, even it if is just for one night. I need to make sure that Elizabeth her boys have guards 24-7. I need to see Elizabeth for myself and convince her that I am me no matter what it takes." Jason explains and then gives Max specific instructions for how to ensure that Elizabeth is safe and brought to him. He makes Max promise to follow them to a T, knowing that Max is one of the best men that has ever worked for Jason and wouldn't do anything to disappoint him.

About an hour later Max was finished placing the orders for purchases charged to Sonny's accounts. Milo would pick them up and take them to where Max would need them.

POV change

Elizabeth woke up on a park bench was confused, she didn't remember sitting down let alone falling asleep. She must have been more tired than she thought from working the double shift. Home, bath, and Bed, Elizabeth promised herself as she got up and headed to her house. Elizabeth was not home for 5 minutes when there was a knock at her door.

Note from author: I am going away for the weekend and will try to post before Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a little break from driving and decided to upload another chapter. This one may break some reality, but I hope it is enjoyable.

 ** _I own nothing but the story line, the characters and most places belong solely to General Hospital._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 5**

"Max, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asks opening the door. She is surprised to see him as Elizabeth has only recently seen Max in Sonny's office or out with Diane.

"Mr. C needs you to follow some instructions to the T." Max says.

If Elizabeth hadn't been worried just by Max being there she was now. Sonny pretty much stayed away for Elizabeth now that Jason had moved out.

"Where are the boys?" Max continued.

"They are with Gram up," Elizabeth replied still shocked, recovering a little she asks, "Max, what is going on? Is there some kind of trouble?"

"Maybe, Mr. C just wants to cover all of his basis. You know Jason, would be upset if something happened to you or the boys." Max answered truthfully without giving away that there are now two Jason's.

"Elizabeth, I need you to grab your things; purse, phone, thing you wouldn't leave without. I then need you to trust me and write a note to Franco telling him you had a car pick you up and that you need to get a way for a little bit. You will be out of communication, but that everything is fine. Please do not ask me any question as I can not answer them yet." Max explains to her.

Elizabeth wrote the note to Franco, not wanting to waste time explaining to Max that Elizabeth broke up with Franco because she just wasn't feeling it, and went to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Max asked as he touches her arm to stop her.

"If I am leaving for a little bit I need to take some clothes so that it doesn't look suspicious." She replied, amazed she was thinking clearly.

Max nodded and followed Elizabeth upstairs, into her room where she grabbed some clothes, makeup, hair and tooth brushes. As she was turning to leave her room, she ran to her bedside table and took out a small book.

"What's that?" Max asked suspiciously nodding towards the book.

"A mini photo album, I take it with me whenever I leave without my boys. It's just pictures of them and my family." She replied hugging it to her chest.

As Max and Elizabeth walk down the stairs and she grabs a light jacket and they walk out the door. Max leads her to a car still idling in her driveway and opens the backdoor, Elizabeth gets in. Max goes to the trunk, puts Elizabeth's bag in it and gets into the driver's seat. He starts driving, and turns on the radio as a distraction for Elizabeth, after about an hour Max pulls into a truck stop. The ride has been utter silence other than the radio and Elizabeth is panicking. She can't figure out what is going on, but knows that Max won't tell her anything even if he know something, until the time is right. She also knows from her time with Jason that Max is to be trusted.

Max gets out of the car telling Elizabeth to say put. Max gets into the trunk to get Elizabeth's bag minus the album and walks into the truck stop.. Max walks out a few minutes later empty handed. Elizabeth is unaware of her belongings being removed from the trunk. Onc Max is back in the car he asks Elizabeth for the boys exact location, which she tells to him. Max car puts up the privacy window and makes a phone call. Once he ends the call he drops the privacy window and says.

"Elizabeth, I am going to stop at a hotel in order to ensure that we are not followed and nothing you are wearing has a tracking device, will go in, you need to change your clothes and then we can continue to our destination. I had to leave your things at the truck stop. They are in a locker and should be safe."

"I don't know how this works, but I figured as much. I know I am not supposed to ask questions, but I am really freaking out right now. Are my kids okay? Am I really in some kind of danger? Jason is out of the business and nobody cares that Jake is his son. He doesn't have old enemies coming after him does he?" Elizabeth finally lets loose her fears.

"Honestly, Elizabeth, I don't know. I am just following orders. Please just do what Mr. C wants. We are sending men to watch your boys and Audrey. I am sure they are fine. This travel is just a precaution to check your house for bugs. You will be home soon with your boys, but until we know for sure there is no current threat to any of you; you, your boys, and Audrey will have constant unseen guards." Max answers they pull into a hotel and parks the car. Max gets out first and opens the door for Elizabeth and leads her into a hotel room.

They enter the room and there is nothing special about this room. Queen sized bed in the middle of the room, small table with 2 chairs in the corner, a recliner type chair in another corner and a TV on a dresser in the middle of the wall across from the bed. The color of the room is eggshell white, down to the bed spread, on the bed is a suitcase with some clothes laying on top of it.

"Please use the bathroom to shower and change. I will be out here the entire time. Nothing will happen to you on my watch." Max says trying to lighten her mood.

"Where is my photo album?" Elizabeth asks.

"In the car, it needs to be checked out." Max answers.

Elizabeth nods, grabs the clothes, and walks into the bathroom.

Max makes a phone call and tells the person on the other end that there is a photo album in the trunk of the car that needs to be checked for bugs and anything that can be traced and hangs up.

When Elizabeth exits the bathroom wearing a green sleeveless shirt and black yoga pants, Max notices 4 spots on her shoulder and asks about them. She told him she wasn't sure what they are and that they only showed up in the last few hours as she didn't have any spots when she the hospital tonight. Max automatically grabs his phone, he explains to the person on the other end of the phone what he sees and was told. Max hangs up the phone, looking like he is afraid for his life die and Elizabeth starts to shake a little thinking that something is really wrong. The sit in silence, Elizabeth in the recliner and Max in the chair at the table. There is a soft rap on the door.

Max grabs his gun, points it towards the door and gestures to Elizabeth to hide in the bathroom. She bolts for the bathroom. Max opens the door a little bit to see who is outside and then lets a woman in.

"It is safe to come out," Max says as he closes the door.

Elizabeth enters the main room again. The woman Max let in is short and stocky with red hair, she is dressed in a pair of jeans and brown sweater.

"I know you are probably wondering if you can trust us. The answer is 'Yes'. I know this must be scary, since in your life with Jason as friends or lovers you never experienced this part of his job, at least not in this capacity. I know you have been shot at and kidnapped multiple time, I promise this is not a kidnapping. With seeing the marks on your shoulder I am pretty sure that you have been drugged and Dr. Sharster is going to help us. She is a medical researcher that works with Sonny and has helped Jason in the past. She is going to give you something to drink that should counter any effects of what is in your system. Do you trust me?" Max asks.

Elizabeth thinks for a moment. She answers with, "I don't know you very well but when it comes to danger and trust I know Jason trusts or at least trusted you so I know I can too. So, yes but I really don't understand what this is all about. I am nobody to Sonny's organization. I don't know why Sonny is trying to keep me so protected.

"Sonny has always had people keeping an eye on you and the boys. As a favor to Jason when he was dead and still now because Sonny knows how important you and your boys are to his life." Max answers.

Elizabeth is skeptical about Jason's feelings for her. They do not go farther than that she is Jake's mother. He doesn't remember their history. He always felt she was important, before his 'death' but after the she admitted that she knew he was Jason, but didn't tell him, it seems that Jason doesn't seem to care unless it has something to do with Jake. Jason doesn't watch her the way he use to, his eyes seem dead when he looks at her. Elizabeth agrees to take the concoction Dr. Sharster has. It tastes like crap, but then what medicine doesn't. After about 5 minutes a weird feeling comes over and as she is about to something the feeling goes away.

"If something was injected, inhaled, or consumed you will have a weird feeling. It will go away quickly." Dr. Sharster explained.

"Yes it happened right before you spoke. The feeling was gone as soon as I felt it." Elizabeth agreed.

"I hope you trust me because the next 2 things I give you could save your a lot of lives. Here are 4 capsules. These will make it so that any truth serum will not work on you. I do need to give you an injection to start the process. Then you will need to take 1 capsule after 4 hours after the injection the one capsule every 12 hours until they are gone. I suggest we give you the injection in the arm that was not injected today." Dr Sharster stated explaining what needed to be done.

"Why do I need anti-truth serum?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just in case something happens in the future. Remember, we are just taking precautions." Max answered.

Elizabeth agreed and as Dr. Sharster injected Elizabeth, she explained that the process Elizabeth is going through will last 6 at least months against truth serum and if Elizabeth wants to stay inoculated she will just need a shot about every 6 months.

Max was on the phone and when Max hung up the phone the told Elizabeth they would be leaving in 2 hours and that she should rest.

Before leaving the hotel, Max demands Elizabeth not go anywhere without a hood as he handed her a black zip up hooded sweatshirt, and they head for their final destination. They drive in a different car for about 2 hours before arriving at the house. Elizabeth was confused she wondered why they were at the safe house she had been in with Jason.

"Elizabeth we are here. I need you to take the first pill then you must enter alone. I can't join you, but know that nobody has used this safe house ever as far as I know. Jason and I are the only ones who know about this house." Max said before getting out of the car, he opened the trunk removed the suitcase and opened Elizabeth's door. Max walked her to the door, set the suitcase down and returned to the car. He watched as she picked up the suitcase and turned to the door. As Elizabeth entered the house Max drove away saying a silent prayer that everything works out for Jason.

POV change

"Jonathan, this is Frank, Elizabeth's G.P.S tracker when off on her phone and it sitting in a truck stop outside of Port Charles. I left a couple men watching her house, but there has been no activity since they arrived. I am sitting outside the truck stop and I haven't seen her either." Frank reported.

"You need to go into the truck stop and see if you can find her." Jonathan responded starting to get angry.

"Okay, Jonathan. I will call you right back." Frank said and hung up.

5 minutes later Jonathan's phone rang and he yelled into the phone, "Do you have sights on her?"

"Um, no. There is no sign of her." Frank said.

"Do not call me again until you see her." Jonathan ordered slamming the cell phone on the table. Not caring if he broke it to pieces or not. It was turning out to be more difficult to keep tabs on Elizabeth than he thought. Jonathan looked at the guard standing to his left and ordered

"I want the audio from Elizabeth's house and the person who is listening to it now!"

The guard ran out of the room to return a matter of minutes later.

"Did you hear anything going on in Elizabeth's home?" Jonathan asked

"Max, came by to get her on Sonny's ordered. No mention of Jason, just that they are taking some precautions. Elizabeth's boys are with her Gram. I had a man follow them, but he lost them at the truck stop." The man answers.

"Why am I just hearing about this now? Why didn't you tell me immediately? Did your guy see anything that can help us figure out where Sonny is keeping her?" Jonathan asks?

"I figured that you wanted to know if we heard anything about Jason, not who visits her. Maybe Sonny and Elizabeth are having an affair." The man responds.

Jonathan picks up his desk phone, since his cell phone was in pieces and called a guard, who he orders to put men on Audrey's house to watch for Elizabeth and her boys. Jonathan tells the man to notify him of any movement.

About 15 minutes later, Jonathan's phone rings. "Progress report," he demands, The man tell Jonathan that the house looks like it has been empty for a few days and that Audrey's car in not there.

Jonathan starts to worry. If this doesn't turned around quickly the old man will be pissed and out for blood.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own the character or places, the story line is mine.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 6**

Elizabeth cautiously opens the unlocked door. As she enters the safe house she is confused that Sonny would put her here, especially if he knew nothing about the place. Elizabeth closes the door, sets down the suitcase, and removed her hood. She starts to take inventory of the dark room, it is illuminated by a few candles. Elizabeth notices her easel, by the fireplace and then she sees a familiar figure, their eyes meet, she would know those blue eyes anywhere. She must be dreaming this man doesn't exist. He's gone, he's with Sam now. The man starts to walk towards her and softly say "Elizabeth, is that you?" in a voice only used for her; a voice that still haunts her dreams. After the man takes a couple more steps Elizabeth can see his face in the candle light, whispers, "Jason," and passes out.

Jason quickly takes the last few steps between them and catches Elizabeth before she hits the floor. He cradles her in his arms, taking in her smell and realizing it really is his Elizabeth. Jason's legs give up and he uses the wall to take them both safely to the ground. Holding Elizabeth, Jason feels such relief, however the pain and grief of believing she was dead for over year comes out in sobs. After a few minutes Jason is able to contain his emotions, she is here with him, alive, & healthy; he hoped. Jason did start to worry, Elizabeth hadn't moved, he could still feel her heartbeat and breath against his chest. He stood up, carried Elizabeth to the couch. Jason sat her down, removed her sweatshirt and shoes, before laying her back. He grabbed a blanket to cover her up when he saw the needle marks on her shoulders, 4 on one side and one on the other.

Jason became very angry as he yelled in his mind.

"Everything I did to try to protect you, protect us, but they still got to you. I must have given something away to show how much you really mean to me."

"Jason," Elizabeth whispered, then she said started to repeat his name getting louder and louder. Finally, she sat up and look around with trepidation, until her eyes met Jason's. The power and emotion in that look would have embarrassed anyone had there been any to witness it.

"Please say something. Prove to me this isn't another nightmare, where I wake up and you are gone." Elizabeth says not daring to look away.

Jason sits on the opposite side of the couch from her, not breaking their eye contact and finally say "What can I say or do to prove to you I am here?"

Jason moves his hand to touch Elizabeth's arm, but resists knowing if he touches her again he may never be able to stop or let her go if she decided not to be with him.

QqQqQqQqQ

"Sonny, I have removed Max and the vehicles from all possible cameras. It looks like tonight and their trip never happened."Spinelli says into a phone.

"Good. I really hope we didn't mess up by not telling him about his kids. It is something he may never forgive us for." Sonny answered, hoping he made the right decision.

"I don't think we are the right ones to tell him. I am sure the mat… Elizabeth will tell him. " Spinelli told Sonny as he hung up the phone.

QqQqQqQqQ

"I can see you sitting here. I mean as a person you are here, but what kind of game are you playing and how did you get Max of all people to play along?" Elizabeth asked pulling her eyes away from him.

"I had to prove myself to Spinelli and Sonny, that this isn't a game. I had to know you were okay." Jason answered needing the connection with Elizabeth as much as he needed oxygen. "How did you prove yourself to them?" She asked looking at her hands.

"Both of them asked me a question. The current Jason wouldn't' remember. Max was told my Sonny I am Jason, but to prove myself I asked Max about this place here. Spinelli's told Sonny he believe me but Sonny thought I was an elaborate game so he asked me about after Sam was hit and I received a phone call in the middle of him and I talking about business. I took the call and left. Sonny wanted to know who called and where I went. I told him it was you who called and that I left to see you, Elizabeth. We came here, I didn't tell him where I went, just that I needed to see you. You are the only one I have continually put above the business," Jason pauses and Elizabeth looks at him, Jason continues, opening up to Elizabeth has always been so easy. "Spinelli was harder to convince, I had to track him down, but I did finally find him. He wanted to know about a trip I was planning to Italy with you. I also had told him that I have always wanted to be with you and I also had asked you to marry me before Michael was shot. The night in question I did put you over a business venture that night as well." Jason finished.

"It is hard to believe you. Did you know when he woke up, he was asked if he remembered anything and he said my name? He was then asked if he remembered anyone else and he said Jake's name, he remembered our son. He wanted to be called Jake, he said it felt right. You wanted me to ask you a question, what is your biggest regret?" Elizabeth asked remembering when the other Jason woke up.

"Elizabeth, obviously I didn't know he said your name or that he called himself Jake, but that isn't what you want to know. My biggest regret is not staying with you. It took actually losing you to realize how stupid I was to constantly push you away, telling you I couldn't' protect you, Cam and Jake. Only to have Jake killed by Luke and you to die in a hospital. I know now that you are alive, but you are in danger and maybe if I had decided to just love you and make a family with you we would still have Jake." Jason professed.

"What do you mean I died in a hospital?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was shown pictures of you, Cam, Aiden, Sam, and Danny. The last picture of you was you lying in a hospital bed. When Spinelli said that you were alive, I had to see you, which is why we are here right now.

"I have one more question for you. How many times did you ask me to marry you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Three times, twice before Jake was born and once after. When you told me you were pregnant and that it could be mine. I asked you to marry me and that I didn't care who the father was I would marry you anyway. Then in the elevator after you told me the baby was mine, I asked you to marry me again. You told me no both times. I asked you to marry me the night Michael got shot. You told me yes that night you assisted in Michael's operation. I then came to your house and told you that we can't be together because it was to dangerous for you and your boys. I wish I wasn't so afraid to lose you." Jason answered truthfully.

"What about Sam? If you are really Jason you are still married to her. She is the one you love, the one you always went back too. You only wanted me because of Jake." Elizabeth throws at him.

"Really Elizabeth! Yes part of me loved Sam, but you are it for me. Jake had nothing to do with it. I started falling in love with you since the night in Jake's and our first bike ride. When I pushed you away the last after Jake was kidnapped, I turned to Sam. She was a life warmer not a part of me like you are. I have held you bleeding, I just can't take see you hurt, even though I hurt you a lot over the years." Jason explains and is interrupted with.

"Don't forget, I hurt you too, many times." Elizabeth says and then adds. I have to tell you two things, I might regret it, if you're not Jason but if you are, I would never forgive myself. After you died, my brother ran another DNA test on Danny and it was determine that you are Danny's biological father." Jason starts to say something but Elizabeth puts a hand up to stop him and continues. "Also, Lucky found a lead, went to Cassadine Island, and brought Jake home. Luke never hit and killed Jake, Helena kidnapped him."

Jason sat dumbfounded not only in one day did he find out that Elizabeth was really alive, but so was Jake. On top of all that it was great news that Danny was his son and not Franco's. "Elizabeth is all of this really true? Jake's alive and Danny is mine not Franco's?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true." Elizabeth answered getting up and walking over to the suitcase she brought in and pulled out her photo album. She pulled out a picture of Jake with Danny and handed it to Jason. Jason cautiously took the photo and stared at his boys. Elizabeth broke his concentration by saying, "I am going to go into a bedroom and sleep. I am quite tired tonight and this is a lot to take in for both of us." She grabbed her suitcase and went to a bedroom wanting to give Jason time to process that the boys were his and both alive. Elizabeth changed into some blue pajamas. As she was climbing into bed she was surprised to feel Jason's presence outside her door. She waited for him to knock, after a few minutes of nothing she called, "You might as well come in I know you are out there."

Immediately Elizabeth's door opened and Jason stepped inside. He had changed out of his black jeans and black t-shirt and was dressed in dark blue sleeping pants with a white sleeveless undershirt.

"Can I please sleep in the chair over in the corner? I just need to be near you to know you are safe?" Jason asks.

Elizabeth who was caught off guard by his attire, catches his eye, nods, and their stare intensifies. Jason makes his way to the chair and sit down not breaking their contact. Finally Elizabeth looks away forgetting about Sam and Danny then lays down. Both Elizabeth and Jason fall asleep quickly, both hoping the other will still be there in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing but the story line, the characters and most places belong solely to General Hospital.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

Elizabeth starts to thrash in her sleep, Jason awakens and is immediately at her side. Elizabeth starts mumbling something Jason can't understand, then it becomes clearer. "I'm sorry I lied to you. Please don't leave me," Elizabeth says still sleeping. Jason reluctantly reached for her when he touches her she jolts up, still sleeping, and then grabbed Jason and hugged him tightly. Jason felt helpless holding her and smelling her hair just trying to savor the feel of her. Elizabeth partially wakes and starts moaning about lying to him, him leaving her, and turning his back on her completely. Finally he quietly asks, "What did you do, Elizabeth explain it to me."

"Oh Jason, first you know I kept the test saying that the baby Sam lost was Danny from you and then it turns out he was your baby. I kept you away from both of your sons." She sobbed.

"Oh Elizabeth, I forgave you for that before I went away. Even knowing Danny is mine doesn't change that. You would never lie to me to hurt me." Jason said honestly, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, I did I lied to you. I didn't tell you, you were Jason. I was afraid you would leave me again. I lied for months and after Sam yelled at me and accused me of lying. Then you confronted of me, I finally told you the truth. Then you left me Jason and rebuilt your life with Sam. I am so sorry. We finally had a life together and I should have told you the truth..." Elizabeth says as she calms back into the sound sleep. However she didn't release Jason.

'What did Helena do to my family, to me, and to him? When I get my hands on her I will kill her. I would like to think in his place, I would forgive her and stay with her. He had what I have always wanted, Elizabeth and her boys safe and not having to worry about someone grabbing them.' Jason thought to himself, he continued to think. His thoughts went to the marks on her shoulder, 'I think she was taken. I saw those needle marks on her shoulder.' Jason leaned his head down and kissed each of the four marks on her shoulder closest to his face.

Elizabeth gently woke and felt arms around her. She melted into him. Elizabeth started to kiss up his chest when she got to the side of his neck she realized she was not sleeping and it was Jason she was kissing, then she gently pushed away. Even though it hurt Jason to let her pull away, he let go. The feel of her kisses burned through him, he felt hope. Elizabeth ran into the bathroom, caught her breath, and changed her clothes. When she returned to the bedroom Jason was still sitting on the bed where she left him.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. I got carried away with the feeling of being in your arms, but I know you will go back to Sam like always. There is a lot to still talk about. First I need to take a pill it has been about 12 hours." Elizabeth states, before leaving the bedroom. Jason follows Elizabeth immediately, and can't figure out what he needs to tell her so that she knows that he wants her and only her and that it has always been her. Elizabeth grabs an apple and glass of water to take her pill with.

They walk back into the living room. They both sit on the couch less than an arm length from each other.

"Jason I can't let you in again. I did something, I let you in and you walked away from me again. Even before that . . . I swear when I changed the test saying Danny was dead, I didn't know it was yours. I am sure it wouldn't have made a difference, I was so desperate to get you back and hurt about us never really having a chance, compounded with everything Sam did to Jake to ensure we never got together. You/he stayed with me when I told him that, because he really didn't remember your life with Sam." Elizabeth starts to cry Jason moves to hold her, "Jason don't. You/he didn't forgive me for this next part. I can't have you hold me and feel those feelings again, like I did this morning to have you push me away again or hate me." Elizabeth cautioned.

Jason stopped moving towards Elizabeth and explained in his Elizabeth only voice, "I have told you more than once I could never hate you. I love you, you are the first and only person I want. Please continue."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and explains. "I explained when 'John Doe' woke up he remembered my name, Jake's name, and that we called him Jake. You see Jake was hit by a car and taken to General Hospital, he was hurt badly and had to have a facial reconstructive surgery. He woke up with no memories of his life before the car accident. Jake and I started to get closer. Helena had implanted a chip in his head so he would do her bidding in Port Charles including killing Sam, which he was never actually able to do. Jake and I kept getting closer, but his 'wife' came to town and I started to get closer to Ric again. Carly is the one who determined that Jake's marriage was a fraud. At the nurse's ball that year, I decided that I loved you and wanted to be with you. That night Nikolas told me Jake was really Jason. I wanted to tell him, but Nikolas explained that it would be bad for him and you would leave me. Lucky then brings little Jake back to us and agrees to keep it a secret that Jake was Jason decides to leave us as a family. Lucky figured that since you didn't know you were Jason it was safe to leave Jake with us and Jake would have his father. Eventually Jake/Jason asked me to marry him and I said yes. The night before our wedding Carly had a DNA test done and determined that Jake was Jason. You/Jason didn't leave me for Sam, right away. I was terrified you/he would walk out. When I was asked if I knew that you were Jason, I lied and said no. Eventually Jake/Jason asked me and I admitted that I did know since the nurses ball. I told him that I was afraid to lose him, he told me that originally he did stay but he wouldn't stay because of the lies and keeping him from Danny for so long." Elizabeth paused and looked into Jason's eyes and saw her Jason, not judging like he really understood. "Do you want to yell at me now? Demand I leave and find Sam and Danny?" Elizabeth asked and it felt nice to tell the truth right away and not wait for everything to come out later.

"Why would I yell at you? You had everything we ever wanted, our family together and no danger. You may have forgiven me for moving on with Sam after what she did to Jake, there are times I would lay in bed or be driving down the road on my cycle and just wondered how we go so far apart. I still always felt when you were around. I somehow knew if you were hurt, but I knew it would kill me if something happened to you. When I saw that picture of you, with Franco by our side and the monitor hooked up to you with a flatlined heart beat, a part of me died. That same part came roaring back to life the minute you walked in the door. I gave up for a little while. Elizabeth there is nothing you could do to make me hate you, yell at you, or love you any less. When I told you before I disappeared we couldn't get together and remember how we felt, I never forgot. I was afraid if I touched you and we started again I wouldn't be able to walk away again. There is a reason when we broke up we didn't see each other often. I knew that if we spent time together it would bring up our feelings, our connection really, and how much we love each other. I thought I loved Sam but if it was love it is nothing like how I feel for you. I once told you that there is no word for how I feel about you and it is true, my feelings for you go deeper than love and lust. It is like you are part of me and I can only really be me when I am with you. I know now that I couldn't have walked away, if I let my feelings out again, because I can't easily walk away now. You will have to turn me away, Elizabeth. Like I said before if you turn me away I will never deny you coming to me. I wouldn't have when we were separated before, while I was with Sam. You have always come first to me, especially since I truly let myself love you and let you love me back." Jason finished, peering into Elizabeth's beautiful blue eyes.

"Jason, I am so confused. I had a pull or connection with him, but it is so much stronger with you. It feels like our connection." Elizabeth says moving closer to Jason. Jason moves closer to Elizabeth and quickly picks her up placing her on his lap facing away from him and wraps his arms around her and softly says, "How did you end up with Franco of all people?"

"Franco had a brain tumor, which was operated on and removed. He was absolved of all crimes because of the tumor. It was determined that he did not rape Sam. Jason, Franco is not your twin brother, he is your cousin. Franco is Heather Webber & Scott Baldwin's son. We know nothing about your twin if you really have one. Franco worked with General Hospital doing art therapy." Elizabeth started to explain and continued. "After he or Jason...Jake, let me call him Jakeson to make life easier. After Jakson and I broke up, Franco was the only one on my side. He understood what I was feeling and going through. Franco defended me to Jakeson. Then things got weird with Jake. Helena died and she left me a cryptic book called Jake's Adventure, about Jake's time on Cassadine Island, it was a bit confusing. Franco helped Jake deal with some dark pictures that he was drawing at the time. Franco and I started to bond over his helping Jake, which Jakeson didn't approve of because of the Franco's past with you and Sam and especially Sam getting raped. Franco and I decided to start a relationship and things were going well, about a year after getting the book Jake started to have issues with a picture of you before the accident. What we had determined is that Jake witnessed something, but we were not sure what he witnessed. Jakeson and Franco went Cassadine Island to investigate and Jakeson remembered being shackled and beaten, he didn't realize at the time that Jake was a witness to this. "

"I don't remember that having ever happened. I know I was on Cassadine Island, but I never saw Jake there, nor was I shackled and beaten." Jason explains. "If I would have seen Jake I would have found a way to bring him back to you again."

"I know you would have. Well, Jakeson did remember. I actually broke up with Franco a few days ago, it just wasn't working. I didn't feel like we had a future." Elizabeth finished.

"I don't want to know, but I need to know what happened to you the day your heart stopped?" Jason asked tighten his arms around Elizabeth. "My spleen ruptured." Elizabeth answered.

"Why was Franco with you and not Jakeson?" Jason asked, feeling defeated.

"Jason and Franco do not get along even though he was proven to be sick and was not in his right mind. Jakeson had a hard time getting to the point of being civil to Franco." Elizabeth explained.

"Why didn't he call me? I would have come." Jason demanded.

"You weren't here. He did try to call Jakeson, the night before my heart stopped. Jakeson was getting ready for his wedding to Sam when Franco tried to call because I was pushed down the stairs. From what I understand Jakeson didn't want to talk to Franco even long enough to hear what was going on with me, he thought that Franco was just wasting his time. Franco called again after my heart had stopped. I guess we are lucky the wedding was over because Jakeson answered the phone as I was being rushed in to the operating room, so that they could try to repair my spleen. What you have to remember is that Jakeson and I were not as close are you and I were. I am no longer a high priority to him." Elizabeth sadly explained.

"I don't know how he felt learning the truth about you knowing who he was. Obviously, it wasn't the truth as I am really right here. I will never and have never put my feelings for a man that you are with above you. If Franco were to call me tomorrow about you I would listen, no matter what I was doing. Elizabeth you have always been important to me." Jason said as he kissed the back of Elizabeth's head, and continued. "I told you that when I thought you had died, I gave up. Elizabeth, I was a sheep doing everything I was told, I stopped trying to get away and just followed orders. I shown pictures of Sam including one of her getting married. That picture was show the same day you were 'dead' in the hospital, which would mean it was also the day that Jakeson ignored you. After that picture I was only shown pictures of Sam. A couple of months past and I decided to start living again in your memory as well as in Jake's, the family I couldn't have. It started a little bit every day. I kept trying to find my way out and home, knowing there were still people here I cared about. My guard, Jonathan gave me all of my orders. My last assignment was to save the boss's daughter Anya Bellingham. Anya was supposedly kidnapped by some rival mob. The big boss wanted me to marry his daughter and take over the business after his death. I have/had no feelings for her, Anya seems nice but she is in love with Jonathan. Anyway I determined that the kidnapping was a set up to see if I would put Anya's safety above all others, but since I knew she wasn't in any real harm, I used this as a distraction to get away. When Jonathan and his men were distracted, and sloppy, I started to retreat. This caused a gun fight where Anya was shot in the leg, not a critical hit. I am the one who shot her, so I have made an already sticky situation even more so. It is probably why you were taken. I failed you somehow. I tried so hard to be Stone Cold, as Spinelli calls me, when looking at your pictures. Especially that last one."

Elizabeth turned to hug Jason, he gripped her tightly when she was facing him. When she pushed back a little she saw the love and tears in Jason's eyes. Jason slowly moved his face towards Elizabeth's face, giving her time to stop him, and captured her lips. His hands moved from Elizabeth's back to her face and deepened the kiss. The two stayed passionately kissing for a few minutes before Jason pulled away and told Elizabeth.

"If we keep this kiss going I don't think I will be able to stop, or let you go. Unfortunately, I can't keep you here forever."

Elizabeth and Jason sat in each other's arms and talked about everything. Elizabeth filled Jason in more about Cameron, Jake, Aiden, Danny, the whole Franco story, and how life has been for them. Jason talked vaguely about some of the dangerous things that could come back to bite everyone he loves in the ass. When the 12 hours between pills had past Elizabeth took her second pill and after talking a little more decided it was time to go to bed. Jason joined her and asked if they could share the bed promising to only hold her. She agreed and they slept in each other's arms like they had only done a few times before to this night.

QqQqQqQq

"It's time to get Jason back to the real world, Max. I have left him alone with Elizabeth long enough. He needs to tell Carly he is back and get back to work." Sonny demands.

"Mr. C. what if he wants out after this ordeal is over? What if he decides Elizabeth is more important?" Max asks, knowing that Jason would put Elizabeth first, if he really decided to be with her.

"Carly will put an end to the whole Elizabeth thing. Elizabeth isn't right for Jason, she is too much of a distraction to him. He can't put anyone's well-being above Carly's, you know she will never stand for it." Sonny explains.

"What about you, Boss, will you stand for Jason putting others first? I mean you did survive without him as your enforcer for 5 years. Why not let him go live a normal life, if he wants it." Max asks.

"I don't know. We thought that the other Jason could get out of the mob and he was shot, so I guess we will have to see what he wants. What his demands are and what I can live with giving him." Sonny answered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**To guest and everyone else. Thank you for all of the comments, it makes me feel so happy to know that you are enjoying this story.**_

 _ **I believe there are at least 6 more chapters until the first threat is taken care of, but then we have to have him reuniting with the people from Port Charles and one last threat, so I am thinking at least a total of 30 chapters probably more.**_

 _ **I own nothing but the story line, the characters and most places belong solely to General Hospital.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8

Elizabeth and Jason were awoken by a cell phone ringing. It rang though once, went silent and started to ring again. Jason reluctantly removed his arm from around Elizabeth and answered "Yes".

He was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "OK, I will take care of it."

"Now, I know this is for real and not a dream." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jason gave her a smile in return and replied, "What?"

"We have been here together for more than 24 hours and your phone didn't ring once. I was starting to believe this whole thing was an elaborate dream. I suppose you have to leave now," Elizabeth answered.

Jason kissed her and said, "Not yet, we have to discuss our next steps."

"What do you mean OUR next steps? Usually this is where you leave. I don't ask questions and you don't volunteer any explanations. I know it's to keep me safe." Elizabeth said shocked.

"Well, I told you I don't want to let you go again. I mean it Elizabeth, I want you, I want your boys. I really want to be together, a family, married, and happy. With everything I did for Helena and Jonathan, like I told you yesterday, I can't leave the business. I can't and won't leave you either. I can't tell you everything that is going on for your safety. If you can't handle my business or think the boys are at too big of a risk tell me now and I will let you go. It will kill me but, I will for you." Jason admitted.

"Jason, you seem to think that I am fragile, like I haven't been in a ton of dangerous situations and not just because of the mob. I survived being kidnapped by Manny, a bomb in my studio, I was shot by Zander. I helped Em catch her blackmailer, who was also my rapist, and held him at gunpoint until the police arrived. I survived Helena, thinking I was a better choice for Nikolas so I pretended to die to stop her. I survived my relationships with Lucky and Ric, neither of which were very healthy. I did work things out with Lucky so that we are on somewhat of a friendly ground and Ric seemed to be different when he came back. I have also survived the Anthony Zacchara situation at Wyndemere, where he was trying to kill us. I have been kidnapped more times than I care to count. I shot a Russian mobster to save Sam and my boys. Not to mention the metro court disaster when I was pregnant with Jake. Jake himself was kidnapped twice, held at gunpoint once and we were made to believe that he died in a car crash. Living in Port Charles is the dangerous choice, not loving or being with you. In reality to even be relatively safe we would have to move leaving our family and friends behind. I almost left Cameron and Aiden without a mother because of Jerry Jax and Ewan. I work in a hospital where we have had explosives go off, patients who were carrying bio-toxins in their bodies, and hostage situations, just to name a few. As much as I would love a cookie cutter life with you Jason, I will take you however I can get you. Your job never scared me for me, I was scared for the boys, but after Jake, I trust that we could protect our family and keep them as safe as any loving parents would." Elizabeth confess.

"What we need to do maybe dangerous if not deadly. You may be put in the line of fire, which is very hard for me to allow. Keeping you safe has always been a priority for me, ever since we took that first night at Jake's. Telling you how close I came to killing Jake and how those men who took him died was very hard for me, It was making sure that you didn't want to be with me anymore, I thought it was to keep you and the boys safe. You were shot at and Jake was kidnapped again. If anything had happened to you, Jake, or Cam, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I should have gone with you guys and made sure that you were safe or insisted you went to one of my safe houses with guards. That night may not have ended the way it did, had I come with you guys. After I pushed you away that last time I shut down part of me, the part of me that only you could touch. I told you many years ago that the only person I wanted to be with is you and that if I couldn't be with you, Elizabeth, I would rather be alone. Part of my heart was always alone and it always found you. I could be alone in a room and it would find you the second you talked in or were hiding in the shadows on the docks. My heart called out to yours when I really needed you, like on the bridge the night I found Sam kissing McBaine. You have always been it for me I have just been too scared to lose you. Now that I have felt what's it's like to lose you I don't ever want to be without you. We have a job to do and then we will announce it to the world, or at least our friends and family. Jason confesses and asks. Two days ago, you had 4 needle marks on your shoulder. Do you remember anything?" Jason confesses and asks.

"The day Max collected me, I was walking home from work after a double, next thing I knew I was waking up on a park bench. I don't even remember sitting down." Elizabeth was shocked at what Jason had declared. He believed that he really did love her. She just wasn't sure. Jason was always out in the open with his relationship with Sam and was willing to bring her baby into their world but he always said it was too dangerous for Elizabeth and her boys. Elizabeth took her last 12 hour pill, as she was drinking the water she had a flash of masked green eyes and almost dropped her glass.

"What is it?" Jason asked rushing to her side.

"I just had a flash, all I can remember is green eyes surrounded by black like a mask." Elizabeth said as she put her head on Jason's shoulder and he embraced her for a moment.

"I am guessing that was probably Jonathan, he would be the obvious choice for Bellingham to send." Jason reacted then gently rubbed her shoulder over where the four marks had almost healed, "I will kill them for this. We have to infiltrate them. I had Milo check your belongings, home, and car. Your home and phone were bugged, your bag and car had trackers in them. I had Spinelli look at the photo album you grabbed and but it was clean."

Elizabeth looked a little sick to think that there were people tracking her movements and listening to her phone calls.

"Elizabeth, here is where you might get uncomfortable. I had Milo leave everything the way it was. I don't want you to be taken again, but we can't have them know that we are onto them. That is why you will have one of Sonny's or my most trusted men on you at all times. They will be invisible to all but able to see you at all times as well. It is possible with your disappearance, they will leave you alone but I want to make sure you understand the danger that you could be in. The boys and Gram have been moved to a safe house until this is over. If you think this is too dangerous for you then I promise you can go to the safe house with additional guards. You will be safe until this is over and I can bring you to back with me and make you a part of my life we can be a family, finally." Jason declares.

"Jason, I will help you, I would always help you all you ever have to do is ask. This is hard for me to say, but I would love to tell you right now that we can have everything we have always wanted, but you have to think about Sam too. You have thought that I was dead in your words for over a year. Every time we get to a point where I believe that we have a future something inevitably happens and you walk away from me, saying it is too dangerous. I know that you love me and you know that I love you, but you also love Sam. It isn't right to make all of these promises me without you having seen both Sam and your son, Danny. You say you can't handle losing me, but I can't handle losing you again. I can't handle you walking away because your life is too dangerous for me and my boys or that you really do love Sam more than you remembered. I can't have you keep pushing me away." Elizabeth admitted.

"Elizabeth, this is one of the reasons why I love you. You are always putting everyone else before yourself. First with Lucky, then Ric, Lucky again, and now Sam. Elizabeth I have loved you for longer than I have known Sam. I am sure I have loved you since you showed me how to look at my painting of the wind. I have never felt for Sam even a fraction of what I feel for you. I told you once that there is no word to describe how I feel about you. I mean that I feel more than just love or lust for you. I love you more than my own life, keeping you safe and now making you happy are the only things in my life that matter. Obviously our boys as well. You make me feel alive, like I can do anything, feel anything, have anything. You once told me that I made you feel free, that is how you make me feel too. I am free be me and hope for a happy future with you.

Elizabeth was taken back by Jason's words.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Elizabeth asks after recovering.

"Do you remember everything I taught you to protect yourself?" Jason asks, Elizabeth nods in answer and he continues. "First Max will come get you and bring you back to your house. You will need to take your car back to the truck stop, get your suitcase from the locker and then go back to living your life like you did before Max brought you to me."

"Will I see you or hear from you?" Elizabeth asks.

"Probably not until this is over unless my plans have failed and I have to come get you. It won't be safe. Right now it is safer if nobody knows I contacted you. It's better if they do not know I have contacted anyone in Port Charles. If anyone asks where you disappeared to, tell them that you needed to get away for a few days after breaking up with Franco. How long was Audrey supposed to have for?" Jason replied.

"Today is Monday, they were coming back on Wednesday, Jas… Jakeson was supposed to take Jake on Friday. Oh My God, Jason, who have I been leaving our son with if he isn't you. How did I trust this man?" Elizabeth starts to panic. Jason grabs her and says.

"Elizabeth you need to try and remain calm about this. He hasn't hurt you, Jake, Cameron, or Aiden and probably won't."

"What if he is in on all of this," Elizabeth answers.

"What if he is not? What if he is just as innocent in this as the rest of us? What if he is just a pawn in this? Jason said paused, and asked. "How would Jakeson react to Audrey keeping Jake longer?"

"I don't know. I think he would be okay with it. How long do I tell him they will be gone?" Elizabeth responds.

"Ask for another week maybe two. If this hasn't been resolved by then, we will have to reevaluate the situation." Jason says and hands Elizabeth his phone and releases her.

"Hi, Jason, it's Elizabeth." She says

"Hey, what number are you calling from, this isn't even a Port Charles number. Where are you?" He asks suspiciously.

"I am out of town. I needed to get away for a few days after ending it with Franco." Elizabeth admitted.

"I am glad he is out of the picture and away from Jake," the Jason on the phone answered.

"Jason, the reason I am calling is that Gram wants to keep the boys for a little longer maybe a week or two. I know you are supposed to get Jake on Friday. Can you wait until he has been back a day or two and then you can take him for your regular time and add a couple of days. Gram said they are having so much fun and she just wants to enjoy them." Elizabeth explained.

"Elizabeth are you trying to strong arm me into not having time with my son?" Jason accuses.

"Jason, how could you. Gram just wants some more time with them. What if it was Monica asking? Do you think I would have a problem with this?" Elizabeth answers defensively.

"No, you probably wouldn't, but I don't even know where they are. You won't tell me," Jason replied angrily.

"So now you don't trust my Gram? She has been there for me and Jake every time we have needed her. Since you are being so defensive about this I am now tell you and not asking. Jake will be staying with my Gram for an extra week or two. You will see him when they get home and I tell you, you can come get him." Elizabeth explodes and hangs up the phone.

Jason take his phone back and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, he thinks I am trying to take Jake from him, just because I said Gram wanted more time with the boys. I am so happy that you are back and hopefully before Gram and the boys get back, you can come out and claim him. Then I don't have to worry about him." Elizabeth complained.

"Will you be okay to do this? I am sure when he and Sam get back they will come see you. We can still change this and have you go be safe with the boys. Then you won't have to deal with the other me." Jason offered protectively.

"No, I won't hide from him or your enemies. I have spent way too long trying to stay away from your life. I won't anymore. Are you sure my boys and Gram are safe?" Elizabeth refused.

"Yes Elizabeth. Milo is with them right now, would you like to call them? We can arrange for a phone call before Max gets here." Jason offers and Elizabeth agrees.

Jason makes the call to Milo who puts Audrey on the phone. Elizabeth explains the same story Max originally told her, that it is a precaution to keep everyone safe on Sonny's orders. Even though Audrey doesn't like it she agrees to stay. Audrey gives the phone to the boys, Elizabeth puts the phone on speaker so Jason can hear his son. Elizabeth explains to the boys that they get to stay with Gram for a little bit longer and that she and Jason love them. Each boy says that they love her and Jason or daddy too.

Elizabeth hangs up the phone and see the tears in Jason's eyes. She goes to hug Jason and he envelops her into him. They hug for a few minutes before pulling apart when their eyes meet, Jason pulls Elizabeth in for a passionate kiss. The kiss gets carried away as Jason starts to remove Elizabeth's sweatshirt and Elizabeth starts to pull up Jason's shirt. Before either shirt is removed Jason's phone rings he continues to kiss Elizabeth ignoring the phone and it stops ringing only to start ringing again. Jason drags his face from Elizabeth's as he answers the phone, Elizabeth rests her forehead on his chest.

"What!" Jason demands, then waits as the person on the other end answers.

"Give her a minute." Jason answers and closes the phone.

"Max is here to take you home. Elizabeth, I am sorry. I told you, I would wait until after I see Sam and my boys, but I couldn't hold back. I don't know when I will see you again." Jason confessed.

"It's okay, Jason. I wanted to kiss you too. I missed you so much and I am so happy you are back. I want to be with you, but I want you to be sure and not have any regrets. I love you!" Elizabeth said.

"I love you too." Jason replies as Elizabeth zips up her sweatshirt. Before she puts her hood up she kisses Jason again and walks out the door. Jason closes the door behind her and slides to the floor, starting to panic, and thinking to himself.

She is gone and in so much danger. Did I make the biggest mistake of my life letting her go out there alone? Should I have gone with her to make sure she is safe?

QqQqQqQq

Samantha was looking at Jason as he hung up the phone looking quite angry.

"Elizabeth has decided that Jake is staying with Audrey for another week or two, at some unknown location that she won't tell me." Jason explained.

"Jason, we just got home. Wouldn't it be nice to get settled in with Scout and Danny and then bring Jake to spend time with us. Audrey has never done anything to put the boys at risk." Samantha defended.

"Well no, but it feels like something more is going on, I just want to make sure Jake is safe." Jason answered as Carly entered the room.

"What, why are you worried about Jake?" Carly asked joining the conversation.

"Carly, don't worry about it." Jason answered.

"Maybe it is time to take the little tart to court and get full custody of YOUR son." Carly said, hoping that her suggestion would finally sink in.,

QqQqQqQqQq

"Jonathan it has been more than 40 hours since you have had the girl in your sights. You thought she would lead us to Jason and that Jason would be with us again by now. What is going on? If he makes it to Port Charles and sees his old family again or see the other Jason. We may not have to worry about Sonny and Jason, we will have to worry about Helena. This is part of the reason I wanted Jason to take my place and not you. You can't follow a simple, single mother of 3, who is also an overworked nurse. How can I trust you will protect my business interest and keep my daughter safe, in my absence?" Mr. Bellingham yelled at Jonathan, before getting up from the chair, walking to the door and slamming it behind him.

Before Jonathan could react he noticed a moving red dot on his computer's map of Port Charles.

"Gotcha!


	9. Chaoter 9

This is a short chapter, I might be able to get Chapter 10 up shortly as well.

To Guest: I went though and tried to double space after each sentence. I hope it worked. Please let me know if it helps to make reading the story easier.

I do not own the character or places that all belongs to General Hospital and ABC. I just enjoy writing.

Enjoy Reading!

Chapter 9

Elizabeth drives to the truck stop and uses the key Max gave her to retrieve her belongings. As she carries the suitcase out to her car she starts to cry. Elizabeth puts her things in the trunk and checks to ensure the backseat is empty, then she gets in the car and drives off towards her house. While Elizabeth is driving she thinks about the 2 Jason's and how Jakeson had everyone including himself believing that he is really Jason, the only thing at this point that proves he isn't is their connection. Jason always knew when she was around, even if she arrived making no noise, it didn't matter who he was with, Courtney or Sam, he always knew she was there. When they made eye contact she could feel the electricity that was between them.

With Jakeson, there was a little connection but nothing like the connection she had with Jason. During the last those couple of days they were together the connection was so strong with Jason. Elizabeth thought woth Jakeso,it was just because of his memory loss. Elizabeth looks in the rear-view mirror and notices a black car following her from the truck stop. ' _Who's following me Jason's or Jonathan's men?_

Elizabeth finally pulls into her driveway, grabs her suitcase, and runs into the house. She puts her stuff down on the couch, sits next to it, and starts to panic a little. ' _How do I go about my life as usual, when I know everything I do is monitored? Life can't go back to normal when my boys are not home and my life has been turned upside down. Maybe I can pick up a shift, to distract me? '_ Elizabeth thinks to herself as she grabs her phone and pauses as she realizes that even this call will be monitored. Elizabeth still dials the number for the nurse's station, someone answers the phone, "May I speak with Epiphany?" Then Epiphany is then on the phone.

"It's Elizabeth. Any chance you need a nurse for the afternoon? I am available." She says.

"Yes Nurse Freddy, called in. Come in as soon as you can." Epiphany said before hanging up.

Elizabeth put on her sweatshirt, grabbed her purse, keys, pulled up her hood and walked out the door.

Driving to work she was being followed and knew it had to be Jonathan's men because Sonny and Jason's men would not be seen. Elizabeth parked in the parking garage and walked to the elevator. When she got in the elevator a familiar man jumped in with her.

"Elizabeth, I am not supposed to make contact with you but I wanted to let you know there will be at least 1 person within earshot of you at all times?" The man tell her wanting to make Elizabeth feel safe. He doesn't get off the elevator on her floor when the elevator doors open and there are no other buttons pushed. Elizabeth gets off the elevator, the door closes and she moves on with her day.

QqQqQqQqQq

"Jason, we have to leave now and hit Maryland." Sonny demands Jason while sitting in Sonny's office at Perks Coffee with Max sitting as a guard.

"No, I believe someone is after Elizabeth. I will not leave her with the possibly of danger. I just got her back and I can't leave her and the city unprotected. I believe that at the minimum Jonathan is here with some men.

"Jason, I'm in charge. My organization, you do not call the shots. You work for me!" Sonny exclaimed.

"No Sonny, I haven't actually worked for you for 5 years, you and your family is still alive. If you would like for me to work with you again, things change. I am not going to be your family's lap dog. I know the only reason you haven't told Carly I'm back is because she will demand my time; time you want me to concentrate on you. Carly also can't keep a secret and now we need to keep the fact there are two Jason's quiet. I would like to stay friends with you, Carly, and the kids, but you have to let me live my life. I have always put your family first, now it is my turn. My family will ALWAYS come first, my family is and will always be Elizabeth, Jake, Cameron, Aiden, Danny." Jason explained.

"I understand the kids, but what about Sam? When will you see Sam? Where is your concern for her? It will be a huge shock for her to see you alive and we will have to deal with the other Jason. Once Sam sees you she will freak out. She will be so happy to have you back. Carly, Sam, and I were actually talking recently about how we don't feel the same connection with the other Jason that we had with you. I believe they are back from their vacation, would you like me to call her?" Sonny asked just trying to see how much control he still holds over Jason. Sonny's hopes fall as Jason's responds with.

"No. Sonny you must respect this, Sam is not my future. I will be around and apart of Danny's life, but I will just co-parent with Sam. She can stay with the other Jason for all I care. Elizabeth is my future, you must know she has always been it for me?"

"Really, Jason? Elizabeth can't handle our job." Sonny accidently retorted. Sonny remembered the past and knew Jason's mind about Elizabeth and Sam was made up.

"Really, Sonny?" Jason threw the words back at Sonny. "Before we faked your death I never tried to trust her with things. I never really gave her a chance. I was too afraid her getting hurt. Every time I offered her my world, something happened with your family and I would take it back just a quickly. I lived in a constant fear of Elizabeth getting hurt. Do you realize the number of times that Elizabeth has helped us? More times that I can count and way more times than you know about. After Elizabeth and I slept together I started to open up with her more about things. I asked her about things we talked out what was going on, I put her before the Russian mob war. I made a meeting with the Russians wait while I talked to her, I tried to make things right with her. If we had just gotten together there is so much pain and loss we would have avoided. My family would have been protected from the beginning. The Russians would never have gotten to Elizabeth and the boys, just like Jake would never have gotten into traffic because we would have had guards in place for both situations." Jason explained.

"Jason, Nobody else needs to know you are back. We don't know who they are following or what Jonathan and Bellingham will do next. I did place extra protection on the people who are/were important to you. The guards are all undetectable and live only in the shadows. The hospital is probably the safest it has ever been. Monica and Elizabeth have always had at least 1 guard when on hospital grounds. When Robin is in Port Charles she also has protection. When it comes to the hospital and Elizabeth's safety, Epiphany is very good at making sure that we can have extra men on site. These people are either patients, orderlies, or other creative fixtures. I kept the promise I made to you after Jake died, I would do everything in my power to ensure her safety. When you died I tried to keep her safe. Jason I know you say you love Elizabeth and I believe you. I remember how you were when Elizabeth was pregnant and after Jake was born. I see how you look at Elizabeth, when you didn't think anyone was watching. I have witnessed the fear and panic when Elizabeth was compromised. Jason I have also seen the pain and loss you both go through when you pushed her away. It kills both of you. Before you offer her the world, again, make sure. Make sure you don't have stronger feelings for Sam. Make sure you can handle this life with her in it," Sonny paused, then continued. "Jason, now is the time to take Elizabeth and the boys and walk away. You can go to the other side of the country or to another country altogether."

"With everything that happened in the last 5 years I don't know if I can walk away yet. We have to deal with the Bellingham's and Helena. Maybe then we can walk away Elizabeth will be part of that decision process. Any personal changes that would need to be made she will know about and have a say in. I will try to shield her from most of the business, but if I can help it I won't lie. I am respecting Elizabeth's request to not make her promises until I see Sam and Danny, but I can't imagine I will change my mind." Jason explained then continued. "I usually try to keep my personal life separate from the business for everyone's safety and the only reason I am telling you this is because with what happened with the other Jason, when it is time to tell Port Charles, I don't want repercussions to come to Elizabeth for keeping this secret. bI need someone to know that it is my idea and plan to keep everyone safe, especially Elizabeth and our boys. Anyway, thank you for putting your best men on this. I appreciate that you are putting people who Elizabeth would recognize on her.

"I need to send men to check out the Bellingham Compound and manor. Once they report back we can determine our next steps. We really need to know where Jonathan, Anya, and Edgardo setting up their temporary shop are so we can have an idea of what's next. Jason you need to stay out of sight, what are you going to do to and how are you going to do it while staying out of sight." Sonny said starting to plan their next steps.

"I will quietly bounce around. No one will know I am around. I do have a safe hiding spot I can go to." Jason answered.

"Sonny, you won't believe…." Carly yelled as she walked in the door as Jason disappeared before she could see who Sonny was with.


	10. Chapter 10

_I wanted to say I am sorry for not posting until now. I had some computer issues and was really busy this weekend._

 _If there is a conversation between any characters and one of them is the fake Jason, I will call him Jakeson, as to now confuse you or me. LOL_

 _I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 **Chapter 10**

It's been a week since Elizabeth left Jason and the safe house. Her life was slowly going back to normal. Sonny had stopped by the hospital to let Elizabeth know that he supported Jason and Elizabeth. Sonny even apologized for anything he may have done intentionally or unintentionally to keep them apart. Elizabeth was floored by the apology and she wondered what happened for Sonny to decide he needed to talk to her. Sonny's apology made her wonder how it will be when Carly finds out the truth, not as good, Elizabeth guessed.

Other then Sonny stopping by and occasionally seeing a glimpse of one of Jason's men, Elizabeth could almost forget they were in trouble. Elizabeth drove everywhere now, even though there was always a guard close by, she was fearful of walking through the park. When she got home from working a night shift, Elizabeth started to pack. Patrick was sending her and Epiphany to New York for a nursing convention that included and a couple of workshops and they leave the next afternoon. As Elizabeth was bringing her bugged suitcase down the stairs so she was ready to go, the phone started to ring.

"Hello," Elizabeth answered.

"Where is Jake? Sam and I want him!" Jakeson exclaimed into the phone.

"He's still with Gram. He is staying with his brothers until I get back from my conferences in about 10 days." Elizabeth explained hoping this would all be over by then.

"I want him now! You produce him by 10:00 am tomorrow or I will file for full custody." Jakeson yelled into the phone and hung up.

' _What in the world is going on with him? This isn't like Jakeson.'_ Elizabeth though for a moment. Not knowing what to do next and knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't produce Jake for him. Jason would never yell at her like that and he wouldn't demand anything about their son, he always trusted her when it came to Jake. In the back of her mind Elizabeth what was behind this. Jason would never have allowed anyone to railroad him about their son. Elizabeth decided what her next step would be. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Sonny, can I come see you? I really need to you talk to you." Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, Elizabeth. I am at my house right now, I will wait for you here." Sonny answered. He heard in her voice that something was wrong and he was confused.

Elizabeth arrived at Sonny's house about 20 minutes later. She left her everything in the car just to be safe. As she approached the door, it was opened by a guard who let her in and silently motioned her to the living room. When Elizabeth enters the living room, Sonny ordered his guard.

"Nobody is to enter this house until Mrs. Webber leaves. My nobody includes everybody, even those who live in this house. This house is to remain empty, unless I contact you to let someone in." Sonny closes the door, and when it is closed he turns to face Elizabeth, and asks.

"What can I do for you?"

"The person we thought was Jason for the last few years really isn't Jason right? Jason is really back though right. Looking the way Jason use to look right? I just need to be reassured that I am not crazy and he is really here. That Jakeson isn't really Jason." Elizabeth asked and started to shake.

"Yes, Elizabeth the man you spent those few days with is the real Jason. What happened?" Sonny asked giving Elizabeth uncomfortable hug.

Elizabeth let him hug her for about a minute before she backed up and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I am sorry Sonny, I am just filled with so many different emotions right now. Does Jason/Jakeson use Diane as a lawyer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, no he uses Alexis now that she is able to practice law again. Why would you ask?" Sonny questions.

"I need someone we can trust with this new secret." Elizabeth says and pauses Sonny looks a little worried but Sonny is calm and nods his head waiting to hear more and she continues.

"Jakeson is going to try and take Jake from me if I don't produce him now, well 10 am tomorrow to be exact. Which we both know I can't do."

"What, Jason would never take Jake from you. I know that the boys are fine. I heard this morning from their guard that they are all doing just fine. The boys are a little stir crazy, but what do you expect. The boys want you to know that they are good, just miss you. I know that hurts to hear, but as a parent I couldn't not pass the message onto you." Sonny acknowledges. It hurt him to see Elizabeth in pain and just hoped this whole thing would be over soon so her and Jason could move on.

"I am happy to hear they are doing well. At this point would it be a conflict of interest for Diane to represent me if Jakeson really tries to go after me for custody? She would need to know the truth." Elizabeth said, she really was happy that the boys were doing well. Elizabeth couldn't' dwell on the fact she was away from them or she just might really break down and then be useless to everyone.

"Yes, Diane will represent you. I will have her bill me. It is very uncharacteristic of Jason to demand anything about Jake from you. When Carly or I tried to tell him he should claim Jake he always got upset and told us to trust his decision. I will call Diane and have her meet us here." Sonny said.

Sonny then pulled out his cell phone, called Diane and asked her to come by. He then stepped out of the room and told his guard to only allow Max and Diane in the house. When Sonny came back into the room they discussed Elizabeth going for her conferences and that he had men at her hotel as drivers that only would drive for her and Epiphany. He even had some of his people scheduled to be in her specific conferences and workshops. Sonny wanted her to feel safe. Elizabeth asked if Sonny had heard from Jason and he said that he checks in and is safe. They hear a car pull up and Elizabeth asks,

"Can you please make sure the boys know that I love them and have her give them extra hugs and kissed. I don't know how appropriate this is, but can you please tell Jason that I love him."

"Yes, Elizabeth I can deliver all of your messages." Sonny answered.

"Sonny will you be this helpful and supportive when everything comes out, if Jason still wants to be with me?" Elizabeth questions.

"I can't promise I won't have my moments, but yes I will support you and Jason. At this point I believe he will want you forever, I actually believe he always has. Thinking you were dead cements his want and love for you. When this is over, I don't think wild horses will keep him away, unless you order him to leave. Even then though I am pretty sure he will just wait for you to come around. I don't believe he will go back to Sam." Sonny explained as Diane and Max walked in the door.

QqQqQqQqQq

'So the fair Elizabeth is keeping Jake from Jason, why would that be? Does she know he really isn't Jason? Did we take her too early? Did Jason actually make contact with Elizabeth? Does she know the Jason Helena Has put in is actually his twin? We must grab her again and keep her this time. I think she knows too much about the situation. She must also know how to get Jason back, Helena needs William to stay in place, a bit longer." Jonathan thinks to himself before making a couple of calls to set his new plan in motion.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you for all of the comments and support. I am really enjoying writing this. I really don't care how they bring Steve back as long as it is as Jason and he gets back together with Elizabeth!_**

 ** _I do not own anything, but the story. The character and places all belong to General Hospital, ABC, and Disney._**

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter 11**

 **"** **Of all people, I never expected to see you here, Elizabeth." Diane said as the living room door closed behind Max, who followed her through the door.**

 **"** **Yeah. I didn't know where else to go. You have represented me before can you do it again?" Elizabeth asked.**

 **"** **What happened you would need me specifically?" Diane inquired.**

 **"** **You are good at keeping secrets that need to be kept and it um.. It isn't something that I have done. Jak..Jason is threatening to take Jake from me, he can't take him." Elizabeth says nervously.**

 **"** **Why does he want to take Jake from you?' Diane asked confused last she knew Jason was content with the co-parenting arrangement that was in place.**

 **Elizabeth looks at Sonny who nods.**

 **"** **This needs to stay client attorney privilege. No one outside this room can know what I am about to say." Elizabeth orders feeling more confident.**

 **"** **Okay, shouldn't Max and Sonny leave then?" Diane inquired.**

 **"** **No, they actually knew before me." Diane gave Max an inquisitive look as Elizabeth continued. "The Jason you know today isn't Jason, I will call him Jakeson. Jakeson has somehow replaced Jason in our lives, but the real Jason is alive. I am not sure where he currently is. Jake is in a safehouse somewhere with my Gram and his brothers...at least my other sons, per Jason's orders. They are not to return to Port Charles until everything is cleared up with a rival mob family. The problem is that Jakeson wants to see Jake by 10 am tomorrow and I can't produce him. Jakeson is not Jake's father, but we can't let that be known yet. If I don't produce Jake, Jakeson said he is going to sue me for full custody of Jake. What can I do?"**

 **Diane looked shocked. It took her a couple minutes to process the information Elizabeth relayed.**

 **"** **Okay, so we need to stop Jas..Jackson from being able to to take you to court. Do we know the relation between Jason, Jakeson, and Jake?" Diane asked.**

 **Elizabeth, Max, and Sonny looked at each other and collectively shook their heads no.**

 **"** **My assumption is that Jakeson is Jason's twin brother that Heather was trying to play Franco off as. We haven't done any recent DNA testing. Carly did way back when, through a private clinic and stayed while the results were being run, that said that Jake Doe was Jason. Spinelli also created and ran a program using Jake Doe's bone structure to see what his face would have looked like before the accident and it was also an exact match to our Jason." Sonny answered.**

 **"** **I will find a way to delay and petitions and such for as long as possible. Do we know how long we may have to delay?" Diane asked Elizabeth.**

 **"** **No, about a week ago Jason said maybe 2 weeks and if nothing has happened we may have to regroup to figure out what to do next. I have a nursing conference next week that Epiphany and I are going to. We will be leaving tomorrow around noon." Elizabeth answered.**

 **"** **Max, you and Milo are on Elizabeth to the best of your abilities. Max you will be to Elizabeth by 9 AM tomorrow. Elizabeth, Max will drive you and Epiphany to the hotel and he or Milo will be your driver for the week. I will have a burner phone delivered to you tomorrow to carry on you. It will be safe from bugs and is not able to be bugged, because of something Spinelli created.**

 **"** **I have the information I need. Elizabeth, I will do my best to keep the boys with you." Diane finished as Carly entered the room.**

 **"** **What is she doing here, Sonny?" Carly immediately demands when she sees Elizabeth in her living room.**

 **Max makes a small adjustment in how he is standing to block Carly's path to Elizabeth. Sonny sighs and shakes his head, he has a guard who will be fired, while Diane takes a look at all the players in the room and leaves.**

 **She is a friend and needs my help." Sonny answers his wife. He knows the fall out when Carly finds out what is really going on will be devastating, but he knows she needs to stay out of the loop. Carly is too close to Jakeson and Sam to be able to play it correctly.**

 **"** **Why would you help this piece of trash after what she did to Jason?" Carly asks.**

 **"** **Carly, regardless of what Jason says to you, he really does love Elizabeth I am helping her out like he asked me to before the accident. I was asked to keep Elizabeth and her boys safe against all enemies, which is exactly what I am doing.**

 **"** **But you are helping her against Jason, Why, since when is he an enemy?" Carly asked backing down a little. Carly did remember her conversations with Jason before he went missing and he was very passionate about Elizabeth.**

 **"** **Carly, I know this might be hard to do, but you need to pick your side wisely. In the end you just might regret your decision." Elizabeth said walking past Carly and out the door with Max following her.**

 **"** **What is she talking about? Did that little wafe just threaten me? Why is Max going with her? What is going on Sonny?" Carly verbally fired at him.**

 **"** **Well Carly, all I can really say is it's business." Sonny said and walked out the door.**

 **Carly stood alone in her living room shocked. Elizabeth knew something she didn't, again, and Carly won't stand for it. She knew she couldn't get Max, Sonny or Diane to crack by she would get it out of Elizabeth, somehow.**

 **QqQqQqQqQq**

 **"** **Jason, it's Sonny, we need to talk. Meet me in the back office of the coffee warehouse at 1:30 p.m." Sonny said into his phone and hung up.**

 **At 1:30 Jason enters the office and Sonny explains everything that has happened with Elizabeth and even Carly that day. Jason is visibly upset, he walks out of Sonny's office without saying a word, puts on this helmet to stay unrecognizable, gets on his bike and speeds away.**

 **QqQqQqQqQq**

 **"** **So, Elizabeth will be at a nursing conference next week. We will infiltrate and take her. Security has increased around her in Port Charles, maybe we will get an opening in New York. Jason must have touched base with someone. We have to figure out who." Jonathan says.**

 **"** **Why can't we just leave them alone and run away?" A beautiful woman asks, pushing her long blonde hair behind her back showing off her slender frame. The woman looked to be in her early 30's."**

 **"** **Anya, your father would never allow us to be free. He would send people after us. I need to prove I can be trusted to take care of you and the business, that way I can marry you." Jonathan answers her, before walking over to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.**

 **QqQqQqQqQq**

 **After riding for a hour Jason pulls up to a tiny bar and walks in. There are only two people in the bar; the bartender and an old man. Jason sits at the bar and orders a bottle of whiskey. The bartender puts down a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Jason pours himself a drink and thinks.** **'** ** _Am I making the right decision? Should I just show myself, bring the boys back and be with Elizabeth? We can deal with any problems together. I want to start my life with her and this isn't the right way.'_**

 **Jason had been watching Elizabeth at home keeping as far away as he can, but still able to see her and he sees that she is scared. Jason wants nothing more than to just hold her and love her she really is the strongest woman he has even known. Jason starts to think about his and Elizabeth's past from when she was so young, beautiful, and naive to their last conversation before he went missing for 5 years. That last time when he had to break their hearts telling her they would never be together. Even after Elizabeth told him everything she had done to keep him from Sam; all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms, kiss her, tell her he understood, and hold her forever. Jason felt a hand on his arm and turned to see a brunette standing next to him.**

 **"** **Hello, beautiful." Jason said as he looked and saw that he only drank about a third of the bottle.**

 **"** **Dance with me." Jason says grabbing the woman's hand, he stands, and pulls her close to him. They start to dance in a tight circle. The woman puts her head on his chest and Jason realizes something isn't right. Her head doesn't rest properly on his chest, she doesn't feel right in his arms. The fit isn't right his arms don't rest where they should, most importantly there is no electricity between them. Jason takes a step back and realizes this woman doesn't have brown hair, but red and is about 4 inches taller than Elizabeth and slightly heavier.**

 **"** **I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Thank you for the dance though." Jason apologizes, turns to the bar and asks for a cup of coffee. Jason drinks his coffee, pays with 2 fifty dollar bills, and walks out of the bar. He gets to his bike, puts on his helmet, and decides to walk it for a little bit to see ensure he is safe to drive. Jason was in the bar thinking more than he was drinking for 3 hours and wanted to make sure he was ok to drive. After walking for 15 minutes Jason determines he is ok to ride and heads back to Port Charles.**


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 12**

Elizabeth, received a package with motorcycle Lego's and her phone. The note in the package says.

 _Sweetie,_

 _The yellow bike is for Jake, the red one is for Cam, and the blue on is for Aiden. Please keep the phone on silent, it can't be tracked or bugged. You can thank Mr. Jackal. I will see you very soon. I love you._

 _P.S. Burn this please_.

Elizabeth burned the letter in the fireplace making sure all of it burned completely. When she was positive it was ash, Elizabeth walked into her kitchen with the cell phone. There was a text.

'I am here and will be able to hear everything, if Jakeson shows up, Max', it said.

Elizabeth was relieved, she really did trust Max as he is the one who brought her to Jason. She roamed around the house doing a little bit of cleaning up before she needed to be ready to leave. Elizabeth was about to sit on the couch with a book when there was a knock at the door. It was Jakeson, he looked horrible.

"Jason are you okay?" Elizabeth asked opening the door.

"My head hurts a little. Where is Jake?" Jakeson answered.

"Like I have told you, he is with 2 of his brother's with my Gram." Elizabeth answered in frustration and worry.

"Ï need to see my son. Where is he?" Jakeson demands.

"I told you. Jake will be back when I get home in a little more than a week." Elizabeth explained.

'"Elizabeth, something is wrong. I need Jake. I need to ask him about Cassadine Island." Jakeson admitted.

"What do you want to ask him?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Ï need to know who Jo…" was all Jakeson got out as Elizabeth against her better judgment kissed him. It was just to stop him from talking because she realized that he may have been about to say Jonathan. Just before Elizabeth pushed way, Jakeson tried to deepen the kiss and pull her tighter to him, but it just didn't feel right, he really isn't Jason. Elizabeth pushed away.

Jason then roughly grabbed Elizabeth's arms and started to shake her, increasing the strength of the shakes as he started to yell.

"Give me my SON! I need him!"

Jason wasn't able to finish speaking because Sam casually walked in to the front door and Max rushed in from the back door with his gun out. Sam see's the scene unfold in front of her, Jakeson shaking Elizabeth and Max holding his gun fixed on Jakeson's head.

"Jason, carefully let go of Elizabeth or I will put you down." Max demands.

Sam starts to ask a question as Jason releases Elizabeth. Elizabeth falls hard onto the floor, hits her back on the back edge of the couch and lets out a shriek of pain. Sam and Max move to Elizabeth, Max never letting Jakeson out of his sights. Max stops in front of Elizabeth between her and Jakeson. Jakeson looks at Elizabeth and realizes that he messed up. He would never hurt her and doesn't understand what was going on but his head was killing him.

Elizabeth told them she was fine and after insisting that a couple times Max puts his gun away and helps her up, keeping himself as a shield from Jakeson. Elizabeth whispers something into his ear and Max nods.

"Sam, Jason it is time to leave." Max orders.

"But, what are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"I am unable to explain." Max answers and escorts them to their vehicle. Before Sam gets in Max whispers to her.

"You need to get Jason to Patrick now. Elizabeth said he was complaining of a headache and he's acting more out of character than usual."

Max then returns to Elizabeth in the house to ensure she really was okay. It would be just like Elizabeth to take care of others while in pain or making it seem like she wasn't hurt when she really was. When Max asked Elizabeth if she really is okay, she tells him she is fine and would just like to take a bath to relax a little before they leave.

Max goes out to the waiting car and calls Sonny first to inform him what happened with Jakeson. Sonny was very upset and promised to pass the word on to Diane to help with the possible custody fight. After hanging up with Sonny, Max reluctantly calls Jason and relays the same information. Max makes sure that Jason knows that Elizabeth says she is fine. When Max hangs up the phone for the second time he was concerned for the man's state of mind. Jason was insistent about coming to make sure Elizabeth was okay himself or going to kill Jakeson. Max wasn't sure which option Jason would chose.

Two hours later Elizabeth was ready to go Max had already put her suitcase, bugged phone, and purse in the trunk of the limo. Max opened the door to her home for her and then her car door. Elizabeth got in and couldn't really see anything but windows were darkened. She felt his electricity first, then Max closed the door and Elizabeth felt his arms move around her. Jason pulled Elizabeth onto his lap sideways, Elizabeth then wraps her arms around him and whispers, "Jason," before giving him a quick put passionate kiss and then she starts to cry.

Jason holds her tightly and kisses the top of her head, happy she is in his arms again.

"Jason, I kissed him. I had to stop him from talking. I think he wants to ask Jake about something or someone from Cassadine Island. You won't like this part." Elizabeth warned, Jason tightened his grip, knowing what she would say next, and Elizabeth continued. "Jakeson grabbed my arms, he released me after Max and Sam entered the room and due to the force, I fell to the floor."

Jason didn't say anything, he moved his hand to her arm and rubbed her softly. Jason felt her flinch and said, "Let me see, did he bruise you?"

Elizabeth bashfully pulled up her sleeve to show him her shoulder. It was really black and blue, he wanted to hit something. No one hurts her.

"He will pay for this," Jason grits out through his clenched teeth. Jason leans over and kisses her shoulder and under the bruising is the scar from when she was shot by Zander, during a struggle for a gun. "I am so sorry." Jason whispers.

"For what?" Elizabeth quietly asks.

"For fighting with Zander to get the gun. For not putting you first until now and still screwing it up." Jason answered.

"My getting shot was an accident, neither of you wanted me to get shot. Why do you think you are screwing up now?" Elizabeth asks.

"Jakeson attached you. You have bruises. I should have stayed with you. Let everyone know I am back. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Jason responded.

"But Jason, you need to do this the way you see fit. I don't blame you for what Jakeson did. It isn't like him to do what he did, he never harmed me before. I never thought he would. You wouldn't have been there every minute for me anyway, you still had and have things that you need to do." Elizabeth defended.

"What if Max wasn't there? He could have really hurt you or killed you. He has the same type of training that I have, he would have had to, to be put in my place. Even if he doesn't use them or isn't as refined as mine are he would have had to had a basis. I can't imagine losing you again. You are my world. I had a choice deal with Jakeson or see you. As much as I wanted to kill him, before I saw your arm, and I really want to kill him, but I needed to see you. I was going crazy without you.

"I am here and I am okay." Elizabeth reassured, Jason and turned to kiss him, she then broke the kiss and said. "We are almost at Epiphany's are you getting out?""

"Nope, I am staying with you. We have more to talk about and I don't want to leave you. Milo will explain to her that I am alive and in the car." Jason explained.

The car stopped, a door opened and closed. Elizabeth went to move off Jason's lap, but Jason kept her in place. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Epiphany got in the car. Epiphany stared at Jason for a few minutes before saying.

"So are you really Jason?" Jason nodded and she continued. "I never thought I would see your handsome face again. I am happy you are back, but if you hurt Elizabeth again I will ignore your hotness and hurt you."

Jason believed her and declared, "I have no intention of ever hurting Elizabeth. Believe it or not, Epiphany, hurting Elizabeth hurts me. It killed me to push her away, it was like slicing part of my own heart out."

QqQqQqQqQq

"Everything is set. We will grab Elizabeth while she is in New York for the conference. There are a few different options in place and we will not fail." A short dark haired man said.

"Good, Plan A is a go. We do not have her by the end of the conference it will be your life." Jonathan replied before dismissing him and thinking to himself, 'Probably my life too."'


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N :_

 _I just wanted to answer a question that was asked in the comments about the Bellingham's, if you remember it was said that if Helena finds out Jason is gone all hell will break loose as it is to early for him to be in Port Charles per her plans for Sam, which will also be reviled_.

 _I don't own any of this, except maybe the storyline, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, Disney._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chapter 13_

Max went with Elizabeth Epiphany to check into their hotel rooms. After both women gave their names, Elizabeth instructed the clerk that Max would be speaking for both of them. Max stepped up and asked for the manager who instantly appeared. Max started to explain about the security and that Elizabeth and Epiphany needed to have special security and if anybody asked for one of the women, they were to be told that they were not customer's of the hotel. Max also requested the rooms on either side of Epiphany or Elizabeth's rooms as well as the 4 directly across the hallway. Max offered twice the amount for each room and promised a bonus if everything ran smoothly. The only other main issue was that there was to be no cleaning service, Max would bring in cleaning people for these rooms. The manager was hesitant and had to know why the women needed so much security. Max explained that one of the woman was had a jealous ex-boyfriend who was from the wrong side of the tracks and was obsessed with her, he added that her current boyfriend was into lost of protection. The manager agreed, he promised to let Max know if anyone seemed to be trying to get information, and offered to change the names on the rooms so that nobody would know who was actually staying there. Max was given keys to all 8 room, he gave Elizabeth and Epiphany each a key to their rooms.

Milo went with Epiphany to her room he did a security check and found nothing. Milo then explained all of what was going on, with Elizabeth and Jason. He let Epiphany know that due to her proximity she could be in the line of fire and asked her if she wanted to back out of the conference or stay in a different hotel room where she should be safer. Epiphany told him that she wasn't going to allow Elizabeth to be a sitting duck. They only had a couple workshops and seminars that were not together. Epiphany made sure that Milo knew that she would always have her friend's back. If Epiphany had anything to do with it people would have to go through her to get to Elizabeth.

Max helped Elizabeth to her room and also checked it, he didn't find anything. Elizabeth started to unpack. As soon as she finished there was a light knock at the door, Max grabbed his gun and Elizabeth went straight to the bathroom. Max looked through the peephole and couldn't see anything. With the chain on the door, he opened it carefully and said "Who's there?"

"It's me," Jason's familiar voice answered.

Elizabeth started to come out of the bathroom, but Max held up his hand to stop her. Max closed the door, unchained it, and opened it wider with his gun aimed to fire. Jason entered the room, but Max didn't lower his gun until Jason closed and relocked the door.

"Good job, Max. I didn't mean to test you but we had to be sure. Elizabeth you can come out." Jason said.

Elizabeth rushed out of the bathroom and into Jason's waiting arms.

"How long will you stay here?" She asked not wanting him to leave.

"I will be here nights with you and on a perimeter watch while you are in the conferences. This way we are together and Max can get some rest. Sonny and a lot of our men are here as well. They only know that they are protecting you, not that I am around. I will be kind of disguised so that I wont be recognized and people get confused. We are going to have to figure out how to tell Port Charles about the other me." Jason answered.

Max excused himself to go across the hall and make sure everything was set for the next day and rest. Milo would stay with Epiphany at night since they are dating, but she would have a different guard during the day as Milo was also ordered to be on Elizabeth's detail during the day. Jason and Elizabeth ordered a pizza from a local pizzeria and sent a guard to get it. Jason talked Elizabeth into taking pictures of her arms to have proof of the violence incase, Jakeson actually tried to get custody, before they were ready to announce Jason as Jason. Once the pizza arrived and they were eating Jason told her what happened at the bar with the other woman. Jason explained that the bar situation showed him that he needed to see her and hold her. Elizabeth started to tear up thinking about how much he seemed to love her.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk about business. I need you to understand the severity of what is currently going on." Jason said wearily. He was a little afraid of how this would go down?

"Okay," Elizabeth answered and pushed her plate away full.

"Sonny has done everything he can to keep you safe while you are here. He has guards all over, some of the guards are from your detail in Port Charles and some are ones that you haven't seen before. You know about having Milo and Max, we also have Cody as one in your main guard detail. We will have other's on Epiphany, but unless you two are directly together, I don't believe that anyone will go after her. Since Jonathan has already taken you once, you are our main priority. Our resources can't find Jonathan or his boss, we think he maybe here since he was having you followed. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety, just know if anything does happen to you at least on of our guys will be following you." Jason explained.

"Why are we talking about this here? My stuff was bugged. You are essentially telling Jonathan your plan." Elizabeth noted.

"As much as I would like to do that so that we can actually catch him and be done with this. Max actually threw the devices out the window when he entered New York City. It will take them a little while to figure it out. I love you, so this goes against everything inside me to leave you with the possibility of being hurt. You know I really want to send you away to keep you safe, but I think that would be a bigger distraction than to let you be by my side. I would be to worried that Jonathan would find you while I am to busy looking for him. This way all of our efforts are in the same area and easier to keep an eye on." Jason explained winking at her.

"So you think they will try to take me while I am here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would bet that Jonathan will think we are letting security slack. You have had many guards following or watching you in Port Charles. Jonathan doesn't think of the big picture, only the here and now. If he was in charge you would have come to New York with two maybe three guards, total even with a threat. Not only do we have a lot of people here, your house and car are being cleaned, and we have not let up on anyone's personal guards. I am hoping he makes a mistake so I can get him before the conference is over and if not, I will be coming home with you and I will be letting everyone know that I am alive and the other Jason is not really Jason. DNA or not, I remember everything. Robin, Carly, Brenda, Sam, you, Michael, Sonny, A.J., even the Quartermaines. I remember everything and I want nothing more than to move on with my life. I want to be with you and my boys all 4 of them. I want to be happy and safe with you, even though I know that we may not always be safe, but I also know that my job isn't the only threat. I am glad that we are going to finally be able to move on together." Jason explained.

Elizabeth understood what he was saying and knew how hard it must be for him to let her be in the middle of everything. She knows that he always tried to protect her and the boys. Elizabeth looks in Jason's eyes, sees the tension, and she worries.

"Jason what can I do to help? You look so tense" Elizabeth says as she moves behind him on the bed and starts to rub his shoulders and back. Jason slightly relaxes.

"Nothing but stay safe, stay alert. Remember, I have always loved you and knew I should be with you and the boys. Just know it's always been you and only you. Remember with Sam I was just trying to live again, but I was a fraction of a man with a fraction of my heart without you." Jason declared as he pulled Elizabeth to him and slowly but passionately kissed her. Elizabeth enjoyed the kiss, but pulled away before it went too far.

"Jason, I hear what you are saying. I feel how you respond to me. I want you too, but I am scared." Elizabeth admitted with a little blush.

"Sweetie, I understand. I have hurt you so much, but you are the only one I want. You make me feel happy and alive. I saw Sam from the distance today, she was waiting in Jackson's car for him. I watched her get out of the car enter you house and then exit the house with Jakeson. You are afraid of my feelings for her, when they came out of the house I didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy. I don't seem to have any lingering feelings for Sam, I really hope she will remain happy with whoever Jakeson really is. Max explained that Jakeson was having a bad headache and that you had him tell Sam to get Jakeson checked out by Patrick. Sam has really been an non-issue when it comes to my heart since I let you in, before Jake was born, even before I met Sam. Every time I would just catch a glimpse of you my heart and soul yearned. When I had to go by the hospital for work if I saw your car I would take the stairs up to just watch you work for a moment. I stopped by the house and watched you and your boys from the window. A day didn't go by that I didn't think about you or wish to be with you." Jason said and when Elizabeth looked in his face, she saw that he was in tears.

"Why did you marry her and have a baby with her. It was too dangerous for me and the boys but okay for her." Elizabeth said through her tears of confusion.

"I asked her to marry me because that is what everyone wanted and expected. I left a little guilty about her not being able to have kids because she was shot, it wasn't to replace you or Jake. The two of you were never far from my mind. My life was still dangerous with Sam, I guess I took the easy way out and just went with it. I really wish I went with it any of the times we made plans." Jason confessed.

Jason squeezed Elizabeth holding her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. Elizabeth started to move her hands across his shoulders. Jason loosened his grip and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I missed this, just holding you and touching you." he said as he leaned in for a kiss. Elizabeth returned the kiss.

They moved to lay bed, just held each other and kissed, as much as they wanted more they both respected Elizabeth's original request. Elizabeth fell asleep with her head on Jason's chest and his arms wrapped around her. At some point in the night they moved so that they were spooning, with Jason wrapped around her, the big spoon.

QqQqQqQqQq

"Fred, our tech found her. Her room mysteriously changed names with a note on the computer saying not to be disturbed. I have men in place to grab the couple of rooms she might be in. Elizabeth her co-worker and 2 guards are the only ones that Fred has seen. Sonny is MIA, Carly and her daughters went to the island and Sam, William and their boys stayed in Port Charles to see Patrick. It seems William is having headaches. What should we do?" Jonathan's topman, George, asked.

"It's time to move, George. Bring her to me at the safe house. I have a plan for her." Jonathan ordered.

QqQqQqQqQq

Jason is jolted awake by a noise, he untangles form Elizabeth and hides in the shadows. A man sneaks into the room and approaches Elizabeth's sleeping form. It looks like the man put something on the night stand before reaching for Elizabeth. Jason sneaks up behind the man and twists his neck before dropping him to the ground. Elizabeth awoke to the thud of the body on the floor before she could react there was a hand covering her mouth. Max flicked on the light as he entered the room and saw the body on the floor and Jason's frame with his hand over Elizabeth's mouth.

"Freeze!" Max demanded pointing his gun at Jason, he continued with "Step away from her."

Jason stood up from the bed and looked at the night stand found the bug, picked it up, dropped it, and smashed it under his foot.

"How many and are any still alive." Jason asked.

"4 men came in 3 are dead and 1 is tied up in the room across the hall. They got a jump on Milo, but he was able to take care of it without any noise or harm coming to Epiphany. I took care of the one who entered my room and incapacitated the other one who tried to come though the shared door.


	14. Chapter 14

_I wanted to let everyone who ready the last chapter in the first couple of hours, I did have an issue where there is the name James, that should have been Jason. I am sorry if I confused anyone._

 _I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 **Chapter 14**

An hour after Jonathan heard the man say "Freeze" and "Step away from her" followed by static and then nothing he realized this plan failed, they found the bug that his man just dropped, and it was time to move to a different safe house. The four men in this plan knew of only this safe house. For security purposes they had a few safe houses and a couple of offices and only a few men knew them all.

20 minutes later, Sonny and his team of men arrived at the house void of people. It seemed however that there were two pictures left on the desk. Sonny grabbed them and knew that he need to talk to Jason.

QqQqQqQqQq

Jason had Epiphany and Elizabeth in Epiphany's room with Milo and Cody as their guards. With Elizabeth safe Jason and Max interrogated Tommy, the guard who tried to get the jump on Max. Tommy had worked with Jason under Bellingham, so when Tommy saw Jason he blabbed everything, including where the safehouse was and that both old mand Bellingham and Jonathan were in New York City. Tommy told Jason and Max that he would rather work for Jason than anyone in the Bellingham Family. Tommy had been a great and loyal worker, at least he had always been to Jason. Jason stepped a aside and called Sonny to get his thoughts and they decided to have Tommy taken to Port Charles and put in a holding house to deal with when the Bellingham situation was over. Sonny also asked Jason to meet him in the room next door to Elizabeth's when they were done with Tommy. During this time Sonny had other men take care of, the 3 dead bodies were removed quietly. Once Tommy was removed from the premises Max returned to Cody, Milo, Epiphany, and Elizabeth while Jason went to talk with Sonny.

QqQqQq

Jason enters the room and Sonny holds out two pictures.

"I am not trying to alarm you but we found these two pictures on the desk at Jonathan's safe house." Sonny explained.

"I've seen a close up of this one before. It was one of the ones that Jonathan showed me of Elizabeth while I was held captive. The version I saw was missing the part with Cody in the background. This one seems more recent, her hair is different, but it still has Cody in it." Jason observes.

"Yes, Cody has been on her protection detail. I brought him out of retirement and hiding to protect Elizabeth after your disappearance. He has been her main guard until you ordered Max to take point. The newer picture must have a time when either Max was busy with something or else they were both on duty." Sonny said.

"I appreciate you bringing Cody back to watch her. I always feared that if something happened to me, something would happen to her and I wouldn't be there to help." Jason admitted.

"I am not trying to not be supportive, I am just curious. Why did you ask for protection for Elizabeth and not Sam? She is the mother of your child too and at that time you asked me, Jake was presumed dead." Sonny asked.

"My want for protection had nothing to do with the kids. Sonny, you have to realize that Elizabeth has held my heart for many years, years before I meant you sister. What hurt us is that I took Elizabeth for her word when she left me after your fake death. When really she wanted me to fight for her to prove how much she meant to me. My relationship didn't end because we fell out of love or wanted different things. I ended things with her only to protect her. I wanted to ensure her safety by not being around her." Jason also admitted.

"I did as you asked. I really wish Carly and I knew how deeply loved Elizabeth. Maybe we could have helped you figure out a way to make it work. Carly is going to be so pissed when all of this comes out. You know she expects to always some first with you." Sonny reminded him.

"Well I have almost always put you, Carly, and the kids above everything." Jason started to say but Sonny interrupted.

"Except, Elizabeth, she's always been first for you, even over yourself."

Sonny's phone rang, Sonny looked down and answered it.

"Hi Carly. Did you girls get settled in?"

"Yes, we are fine, Jos is upset she couldn't stay and hang out with her friends. Avery is napping right now. I just got off the phone with Sam. Patrick did a scan and it seems Jason has an abnormality in his brain that wasn't there when he had a scan last. Patrick wants to run some more scans to see if he can figure out with it is, if it can be removed, and why it never showed up on any other scans." Carly informed him.

"Really, well Jason is in the best hands. Patrick is the best." Sonny responded wondering if this is the clue they needed.

Sonny and Carly spoke a little more about how Michael and Morgan are doing well and are keeping their guards closers to stay safe. After about 5 minutes the call ended.

"Well that might explain it. The abnormality might be how Jakeson knows your memories and has none of his own." Sonny said after relaying the phone call to Jason.

"Maybe, with Helena involved anything is possible. We will have to figure that out after we take care of the Bellingham's." Jason declared.

Sonny and Jason spoke for a few more moments before Jason headed into Epiphany's room to relieve Cody, who went to the room across the way to rest, Max offered to stay with Epiphany, but Milo refused and Jason with Elizabeth returned to her room.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he closed the door.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little shaken up. I am so glad you were here. If you weren't here he would have gotten me. I didn't hear anything until it was too late." Elizabeth answered

Jason enveloped Elizabeth in his arms.

"Sweetheart, if I wasn't here Max or Cody would have been either in this room with you ro right outside your door. You would not have been unguarded even for a minute." Jason comforted her.

"I know, but I feel safer with you here especially in your arms." Elizabeth admitted.

Jason kissed Elizabeth passionately. Every time they kissed they both put so much into it, almost like they were savoring it and they may never kiss again. They broke apart breathless and rested their foreheads together. Jason was just rubbing her shoulders and back, while Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. They decided that there were still a couple of good sleeping hours left before Elizabeth needed to be up to get ready for the day of orientation. Elizabeth fell back to sleep with her head on Jason's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. They awoke for the day a few hours later. Elizabeth showered and then got dressed as Jason showered. When Jason came out of the bathroom wearing just his jeans and Elizabeth was lost in thoughts looking at him.

"How do you think we should announce that I am back?" Jason asked pulling her out of her thoughts and smiling.

"I don't know. Do we tell them individually, or as a group?" Elizabeth questioned.

"If we do individually, who do we tell first?" Jason asked.

"I guess first we would have to tell either Carly or Sam, although in a different world it should be Monica since she is your mother." Elizabeth threw out.

"Okay, you convinced me, we will have to have a party. This way we are telling everyone at the same time. Do you think we can convince Audrey to keep the boys until it's all set?" Jason suggested.

"That's it you can't really be Jason. You want a party." Elizabeth joked as she tried to move away from Jason who started to saunter to her.

"Oh, I hate the idea but it might be easier to tell everyone at once." Jason explained as he grabbed a hold of Elizabeth, held her, and then continued with "I don't want to have rumors spread, or have people make assumptions and attack you. I am already putting you in danger and I can't imagine putting you in Carly or Sam's warpath again." Jason admitted and then kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

"Jason, I love you. If a party is what you want a party is what you will get. Where should we hold it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sweetheart, I love you too, always. We could do it at the Metro Court, have Carly plan it." Jason suggested smiling.

Elizabeth chuckled a little.

"What a devious plan!" Elizabeth exclaimed before leaning her head up and kissing Jason.

If Jason didn't see Sam soon Elizabeth might not be able to keep holding herself back and she was terrified that this is too good to last like it normally is when Jason is involved. Believing that Jason wants her as much as she wants him is very easy to do, but she has been hurt by Jason wanting to protect her too many times.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own any of this, except maybe the storyline, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, Disney.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 15**

 **Elizabeth and Epiphany walk out of the hotel alone, and get into the car being driven by Milo with Max riding as passenger. When they arrive at the convention center Max gets out an opens the door for Epiphany to get out, followed by Elizabeth. Max puts his hand on Elizabeth's arm to stop her from walking away, while he closes the door and then they walk in together. Epiphany and Elizabeth sign in and head into the convention room. The first day is for registration, a meet and greet with the panel of doctors, and at the end of the day they will get their schedules for the following week.**

 **The morning ran smoothly. At lunch, Elizabeth and Epiphany sat at a table alone, preferring to keep to themselves. They were discussing the events of the day so far and sure their schedules would match up for all but two days. When Epiphany went to throw their trash away, Elizabeth went to use the restroom. Cody followed her from the cafeteria to the bathroom. When Elizabeth was washing her hands a woman came out of a stall and tried to grab her. Elizabeth had noticed the bathroom window was opened when she entered so she was on alert. As the woman came up behind her, Elizabeth tensed and when the woman tried to grab Elizabeth, she turned, grabbed the woman's arm and pulled it behind her.**

 **What do you want?" Elizabeth demanded.**

 **We want to get Jason back and you are the only way to do so." The woman responded.**

 **Well that's funny. Jason doesn't care about me. He is happily married." Elizabeth lied.**

 **The woman stopped struggling shocked by Elizabeth's words. Epiphany walked into the room assed the situation and as she was walking towards them, Elizabeth managed to knock the woman's head into the sink and she dropped to the floor. Elizabeth and Epiphany rushed out of the bathroom and told Cody what happened. Cody called for backup to remove the woman, but stayed in front of the bathroom door, to block anyone from entering or leaving. When backup arrived a few minutes later, the woman was no longer in the bathroom and the window was closed. One of Cody's men called it in, while Cody escorted Epiphany and Elizabeth back in to the conference room.**

 **About one hour before they were to leave the fire alarm went off.**

 **QqQqQqQq**

 _ **The alarm is blaring and Elizabeth is further in the room by a different door.**_ **Cody thought as he grabbed Epiphany and directed her out of the door and then the building. Cody kept his eyes on Elizabeth until there was a wall in between then. Once Cody and Epiphany were out of the building Cody felt instant dread. Jason was going to kill him, his only job was to ensure Elizabeth was safe. Cody had one of the medical guards take Epiphany while he started to head around the building to find Elizabeth.**

 **Does anyone have Elizabeth!" Was yelled in his ear piece.**

 **QqQqQqQq**

 **The fire alarm started to blare as Max entered a storage room on his rounds. Max left the storage room and ran towards the conference room. The doors were packed with people exiting. Max recognized Cody and Epiphany leaving the room, he was able to get angled enough to see inside the room. Max watched one of Sonny's undercover medical guards catch up to Elizabeth. Max let his breath out a little, as Elizabeth and the guard were walking out the door the guard took an elbow to the face and dropped to the ground. Elizabeth and the man were gone. Max ran towards the closest door, he was getting the vehicle incase they have to do a chase.**

 **QqQqQqQq**

 **Sonny was on the phone with Carly when the fire alarm went off.**

 **Shit, I have to go. Love you," he said hanging up his phone and running to the door closest to where Elizabeth should be. Jason was patrolling and should be along the wall with no doors. As Sonny got to the corner of the building and he sees Jonathan walking calmly towards the building. Then he can't see Jonathan because of all the people.**

 **Does anyone have Elizabeth?" Sonny exclaimed into his mike.**

 **QqQqQqQq**

 **As soon as Jason heard the alarm start he started running towards where he felt Elizabeth. '** _ **Damn it, I am too far away.'**_ **. Jason made it to three doors away from where she should have come out. He noticed that one of their men was walking next to Elizabeth and breathed a little easier. Jason moved through the crowd towards the door they were coming out. Keeping his eye on Elizabeth he also scanned the crowd and spotted Jonathan. Jonathan was much closer to the door, Elizabeth and the guard were coming out. Jason panicked a little and thought. "** _ **Did we get infiltrated?**_ **"**

 **Jonathan, Elizabeth, and the guard reached the door at the same time. The guard walked out the door first, Jason watched as Jonathan elbowed the guard in the face and quickly grabbed Elizabeth. For a second Jason was glued to the ground, he couldn't believe that he just watched Elizabeth get grabbed. Jason watched as Jonathan maneuvered Elizabeth through the crowd. Jason started to follow, however he just couldn't catch up.**

 **Does anyone have Elizabeth?" Sonny's voice came through Jason's headset.**

 **I have a visual. Jonathan has her. They came out of the west door numbered 411. I am trying to follow, but the crowd is not cooperating." Jason said still trying to follow Jonathan and Elizabeth.**

 **When the crowd started to thin, Jason noticed Cody coming from the north side of the building. Cody noticed Elizabeth and Jonathan and started to run. Jason was also able to start running, but was still too slow. Jonathan walked up to a dark blue Ford Expedition, opened the passenger door and pushed Elizabeth in. As Elizabeth looked out towards the crowd, her eyes met Jason's she mouthed '** _ **I love you**_ **as Jonathan got in and closed the door.**

 **Spinelli, they are in a dark blue 2018 Ford Expedition, plate # 178-BPQ find it and follow it. They are going north on Manhattan Ave." Jason said as Max pulled up with their 2018 Equinox. Sonny was in the back seat. Jason got in the front with Max and Cody got in the back behind him.**

 **Jason, I'm sorry. Elizabeth was just too far in the room. I couldn't get to her." Cody apologized.**

 **There should have been a guard on every door. Where's our guy?" Jason said looking at Sonny. He was ignoring Cody for right now. Jason knew it wasn't Cody's fault, but he didn't have time for that conversation. His worst fear came to life. Elizabeth was taken because of him, he wasn't there to protect her.**

 _A/N. I am sorry, I know some of you guys didn't want this, but I had planned this from the beginning. Have patience._

 _I hope you enjoyed._

Since this chapter is short I am hoping to have another chapter for you either tomorrow or Sunday.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 **Chapter 16**

Elizabeth was terrified but she wasn't trying to let Jonathan know. Jason warned her that something could happen. She was just happy she had taken the hospital up on the self defense classes they offer. Elizabeth believed she may have been able to get away from Jonathan, but if he had a gun a lot of people could have been hurt. After driving for about 10 minutes the passenger handed Jonathan a rag that he put over Elizabeth's nose and mouth causing her to pass out.

QqQqQqQq

"Shit! Max, how could you lose them? They were right there, 2 cars in front of us. We have to find her. I can't lose her again." Jason exclaimed getting angrier by the second.

"Jason we will find her," Sonny reassured him.

"I'm sorry, Jason. They cut across 2 lanes of traffic and turned immediately. There was nothing I could do." Max explained.

"Spinelli are you still there?" Jason asked the microphone in his ear, ignoring the men in the car.

"Yes, Stone Cold, I am looking at the traffic cams in the area and I can't find anything." Spinelli answered in their earpieces.

"Max, go to our safe house to regroup. Spinelli don't disconnect and keep looking." Jason ordered. He hated that she was out there, but there was no other option. If Spinelli was looking as were their other men, regrouping and arming themselves was the best call.

Max turned the car to head towards the safe house.

"Milo?" Sonny asked into his microphone.

"Yes, boss." Milo answered

"Bring Epiphany to the safe house. Base camp is moving." Sonny ordered.

"Yes, boss," Milo replied.

QqQqQqQq

Elizabeth woke up on a cold soft surface. Her arms and legs were bound and strapped to the 4 corners. She lifted her head and saw that she was laying on a bed, covered with a white sheet. Elizabeth also came to the realization that she was only in her panties and bra. Elizabeth tried to get a look around the room to orient herself in case she was able to escape. The two walls on her sides seemed to be just walls no pictures, windows or doors. The wall in front of her had a large picture window, but in her position she was unable to guess what floor she was on. It was dark out so Elizabeth figured she was out for at least 4 hours. Having a headboard at the top of the bed, she was unable to see the wall behind her, and she was far enough from the wall that she couldn't even grasp where the corners were.

A door behind Elizabeth opened, the light came on, and Jonathan walked in wearing a robe.

"My dearest Elizabeth. I hope you enjoyed your nap. You are quite delectable. I was hoping to have a sample." Jonathan toyed, moving his hand across the end of the bed.

"If you do, I promise you a slow painful death." Elizabeth threatened.

"By who Elizabeth? You said last time that Jason doesn't care about you." Jonathan goaded.

"I meant by me." Elizabeth said.

"Well as amusing as that will be to see. Answer my questions truthfully and I will let you go." Jonathan offered smirking and continued "Or I will find you 3 sons as well as your grandmother and torture them until you tell me the truth."

"I have always been truthful with you," Elizabeth retorted.

"Where is Jason Morgan?" Jonathan demanded.

"I keep telling you. He is in Port Charles with Sam, his wife and their two kids." Elizabeth spat.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Jonathan said pulling a syringe from his back pocket, removing the cap, and injecting Elizabeth.

Jonathan then walked out the door he came in, turning the light off.

QqQqQqQq

"I found them!" Spinelli shouted into his mic and everyone's ears. He lowered his voice and continued. "I am sorry. I found them, they are only about 3 miles from you. Their base camp or at least where they currently are, looks like it is a 4 bedroom single story house. I am forwarding the blueprints to Cody's computer. There's a camera on the street light a few houses down, I am using it to gain surveillance. I am also trying to hack into a few of the neighbor's security cameras for a better view of what is going on. I will not disconnect, but I will be in touch.

"It took him way too long to find her. Who knows what Jonathan has done to her." Jason said pacing. "We need to know more now!" he yelled.

"Jason, you always tell me to think before doing. We don't know how many men they have on the grounds or in the house. It's been 3 hours maybe they moved her. Let's send a scout team out and maybe Spinelli can get more information as well." Sonny commanded.

Jason felt useless, Elizabeth should have been sent with Audrey and the boys. Sonny sent men to scope out the house while he tried to calm Jason down.

QqQqQqQq

"Are you ready to be more cooperative?"Jonathan asked walking in the room and turning the light back on a few minutes later.

"I have been telling the truth. Jason is with Sam and their children." Elizabeth answered somewhat truthfully.

"No, William is with Sam and her kids." Jonathan spilled. He decided he could tell her the whole sordid truth, since she would die for lying.

"What do you mean William? The testing proved that he was Jason Morgan, as did Spinelli's facial recognition. It all proves that the man Sam is married to is Jason Morgan." Elizabeth said, happy she took the anti truth serum stuff.

"Helena switched out Jason with his identical twin brother William Q. Fingerprints would prove it." Jonathan explained.

 _The identical twin explains the connections the people of Port Charles felt for William there have been twins that never met that have experienced the same things even though they didn't understand why._ Elizabeth thought, feigning surprise she answers. "That is the most far fetched thing I have ever heard.

"Really, isn't your ex-husband and the father of your children Lucky Spencer? One of your best friends is Robin Scorpio. Jake Spencer is your son and Lastly Prince Nikolas Cassadine is also one of your best friends. Looking at all of those people, how can you doubt Helena? She has brought people back from the dead and messed with their memories. Why wouldn't Helena be able to implant memories in someone else's brain?" Jonathan pointed out.

"Well first off, Helena has been dead for over a year. If she really had the real Jason why wouldn't he have come back until now? Did you have him after her death?" Elizabeth asked trying to turn the tables.

"What do you mean Helena is dead? We communicated with her a few months ago." Jonathan said being thrown off. If Helena is dead, they could be starting or have started a war that they can't finish. Jonathan left the room immediately.

QqQqQqQqQq

Jason sat in the front room of the safe house waiting for the meeting to start. Spinelli was ready to tell them what he found and the scout team was back from the house. Jason was going crazy he hated to sit and do nothing while Elizabeth was in danger, but Sonny was correct he needed to think before he acted.

"So, I was able to determine which room I think Elizabeth is in." Spinelli started.

"Which room?" Jason demanded before standing up.

"She is in one of the rooms to the rear of the house. It is the only room that the light has been flicked on and off. All of the other lights are constantly on." Spinelli explained.

"Yeah and it looks like there are only two perimeter guards, we couldn't tell how often they switch guards. I also saw Jonathan in the house, he came out and spoke to the guard on the front porch for a moment before re-entering the house. It looks like there are at least 4 other people in the house. Not sure if they are armed or not, none of them had the body type of Mr Bellingham." Cody said

"In my camera surveillance, Bellingham showed up for a couple of minutes and then left. I had one of other other men that happened to just be arriving, follow them. They haven't checked in with any information, but I do still see their GPS signature and they don't seem to be having any difficulties." Spinelli relayed.

"We need to move, if they have two guards outside and a minimum of 5 people inside, we should take at least 10 men with us, to ensure that everyone gets out safely. We will first send a team of 4 men to take out the 2 outside guards. Then Sonny and I will enter with another man each to take out whoever in the house. Once we have Elizabeth and we have the house clear we need to have Stan and another guard come in. They will be to help make sure that any information that could be found is not overlooked. We will only have this one shot to get in and find everything that we need. Once we leave it may not be feasible to get back in." Jason explained, really trying to find a situation that worked to get to Elizabeth quickly.

"We will leave in 20 minutes. Everyone gear up and Stan get here ASAP". Sonny ordered liking the fact that Jason actually thought of a good plan. Stan's location with Spinelli was about 10 minutes out. Jason wanted Stan over Spinelli was because Stan was good with a gun as well as a computer, Spinelli was more brains than brawn.

 _I know I survived the last 5 years without Jason, but man I am glad he's back._ " Sonny though as he and the rest of the men got up to get ready.

QqQqQqQq

The door opened and the light turned on. A man Elizabeth didn't recognize entered the room.

"My name is X, I was ordered to retie you in a more comfortable less compromising way. I am suppose to chloroform you. I was and am way more loyal to Jason than the Bellingham's, he brought me into the fold. If you don't try to kill me and work with me I will move your limbs without knocking you out. I will loosely retie you, but you will be able to get out when the time is right. I am giving you a pillow and under it a weapon to use. You will know when the time is right. Can I trust you? I promise I will not hurt you." X said.

"X, if you don't hurt me I will go along with this." Elizabeth agreed, worried that it was all a trap.

X worked quickly, he removed Elizabeth's restraints and moved her arms to her sides 'tying' the rope behind her back and moving her ankles together and just lightly wrapped them. He added the pillow and weapon under her head. X covered her back up with the sheet, turned off the light, and left the room. Elizabeth closed her eyes and pretended to be out cold. She lost track of time, but eventually the door reopened, the light was turned back on, and Jonathan walked in saying.

"You father wants to see her? He still doesn't trust me."

"Jon, you know that isn't the truth. My father wants to question Elizabeth about Helena himself. If she really is dead they believe that they are free of her and can let the Jason thing go. Let him and William figure everything out for themselves. Maybe we can get married then." The woman from the bathroom said.

"I don't know if I can let Elizabeth get away with what she did to your beautiful face. I know it will heal, but maybe we can allow one of the guards out there to have his way with her." Jonathan threatened and rubbed his hand up Elizabeth's leg to her inner thigh, only stopping because the woman slapped his hand away.

Elizabeth fought to stay still, she wanted to jump up and strangle Jonathan with her bare hands, but she knew it wasn't the right time, yet.

"Jonathan have you grown fond and attracted to her?" the woman asked jealously.

"Anya, you know you are it for me. I can see the allure in her eyes, though. I understand why Jason was obsessed with her and not the other woman. Those beautiful blue eyes, I can only imagine her looking up at me with her mouth wrapped around..." Jonathan started to say but was interrupted by running in the hallway.

Elizabeth took this as her sign, she moved an arm up under the pillow to pull out the weapon, a gun, 9mm from the feel of it. Elizabeth jumped out of bed ignoring her lack of clothing and pointed the gun at Jonathan, who immediately pushed Anya behind him.

"Elizabeth, give me the gun. You don't want to hurt yourself." Jonathan said, trying to figure out how she was free and got a gun.

"I won't hurt myself. I was trained by professionals, including Jason." She retorted.

Elizabeth aimed the gun at Jonathan's head and hesitated about actually taking his life. When she pulled the trigger she shot the picture window next to his head and it came crashing down. Elizabeth aimed again at his knee and shot. At her angle it looked the bullet went through the one knee and grazed the other knee. Jonathan fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The nurse in her caused Elizabeth to pause just long enough for Anya to take the gun and hold it to Elizabeth's back.

"Out the window now." Anya ordered, "We will take my car to my father and he can deal with you. If he didn't want to talk to you, I would kill you myself," she added.

As Elizabeth and Anya reached the window the door opened and Jason walked in. He saw Elizabeth's lack of clothing, the gun in her naked back, and lowered his weapon. Jason also noticed Jonathan on the ground, in pain, and knew something went down.

"You will let me leave with her, you will not follow me, or I will shoot her, be damned what my father wants." Anya explained as she and Elizabeth walked out the window.

Jason let her be taken again.

 _She really does deserve better than me. I keep failing her"_ He thought to himself as Stan came bursting through the door.

"Some guy named X approached me," Stan started but Jason interrupted.

"What did he say? He was one of my main guys. I was pretty sure I could trust him."

"He told me Anya was here and that he knew she was here to take Elizabeth to Mr. Bellingham. He was traveling back with her and would do everything in his power to keep your girl safe. I also put a tracking device on her car, X talked to me as I was putting it on and said he would make sure that the device stayed in place." Stan explained.

"Spinelli, I hope you are tracking that car." Jason said feeling a little better since they had a leg up on Bellingham.

"Of course, I am," was the Jackal's response.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any of this, except maybe the story line, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, Disney.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Max, Milo, you will get to where Kenny Ed followed Edguardo. If you see Elizabeth you are to keep her as safe as possible, but you are not allowed to attack, without touching base with me or Jason." Sonny demanded into space and his ear piece picked it up.

"Yes boss," Max and Milo responded at the same time.

"Mr. C, Sir, Bellingham is at a waterfront property. I am trying to get all of the information that I can. From what I can tell there are no watercraft near it. I also only see 4 people inside. I have jammed their cell signal and internet, to them it just seems to be interference from the water. I figured we didn't want him to be notified of Jonathan's condition," Spinelli explained.

Sonny had ordered one of their men to patch up Jonathan before he was moved to a warehouse in Port Charles to await further instructions. Jonathan was not to be killed. They still had to hear back from the 5 families about what was to be done. Jason was taken through their territory and Elizabeth was taken in their backyards. The families do not appreciate having women or children targeted. Sonny, Cody, Jason, and Stan were finishing up the information gathering. Stan had it sent back to Spinelli to start looking through when he had a second, if he had one before Elizabeth was found. She was the priority for everyone right now. The remaining four started to follow Max and Milo towards where Elizabeth hopefully was, they can save her, and then this part can be over. Sonny made a call to the 5 families to explain what was going on with the Bellingham's. 15 minutes after the phone call the Corinthos Organization was setup in neighboring warehouse owned by one of the 5 families.

During the drive Sonny had explained that the 5 families may want to meet with Jason and Elizabeth before they went back to Port Charles. Jason was upset to think that these men would be close to her and would know how much she meant to him. All of the time and sacrifices he forced them to make to keep her and Jake safe, it could all blow up in his face. You can't turn down a requested meeting from the 5 families, so if they wanted to meet her they would. Jason also explained who X was during the drive. Xavier, X, was a guy who like Cody, befriended Jason outside of the organization and Jason brought into the fold. X was the one person Jason wished he could have gotten out when he escaped. X wasn't on that mission and maybe that should have been a red flag to Jason. X is someone that Jason believed he can trust with his life, not as certain about trusting him with Elizabeth's life, but right now he doesn't have a choice.

QqQqQqQq

Anya, had duct taped Elizabeth's wrist together behind her back and ankles together for the 30 minute car ride. Elizabeth noticed X in the driver's seat, she was behind him and Anya was in the passenger's seat.

"I guess it's only fair Jonathan wanted a taste and to see your goods. I mean my father made sure Jason sampled my goods, since we were to get married. He is amazing by the way, Jason I mean. Oh my God, how did you survive while he was gone. Oh yeah, William." Anya goaded.

"You do know that Jason's already married right? A marriage to you would be illegal or invalid because Jason was also declared dead. Either way he wouldn't be yours." Elizabeth declared smugly.

"Well he isn't your either." Anya cut.

"Not physically, but I have held part of his heart since we got to know each other many years ago. He looks at me like there is no one else in the world." Elizabeth admitted.

"Jonathan and I have been in love since we were kids. Dad was going to let us get married. Then Helena interfere, followed by you. I am still going to have the ending I want, everyone else be damned." Anya started to say to Elizabeth, but finished to herself.

QqQqQqQqQq

"They have arrived. The driver, I believe it's X, is getting Elizabeth out of the car." Max observed, then relayed, "She is tied up, hands in the back. X had to pick her up and carry her into the building, because her ankles are also tied together."

"Ok, they are here let's figure out our plan of attack.

QqQqQqQqQq

Elizabeth was taken into a little room, that looked to be set up as an office. X deposited her into a chair and untapped her hands and legs, ignoring that she was covered in so little. He was afraid that if he offered to bring her clothing, Anya may insist that Elizabeth be naked, X wasn't going to risk it. Jason would kill him if anything more happened to Elizabeth.

"Mr Bellingham and maybe Anya will be in here soon. From what I understand Mr. Bellingham doesn't want a war if Helena isn't alive. Answer his questions honestly and there maybe no need for further bloodshed." X explained before leaving the room, not sure if the room was bugged.

Elizabeth observed the room, and didn't see anything she could use as a weapon. She debated getting up to look, but the door opened.

An older man entered the room followed by Anya. Anya smacked Elizabeth in the back of the head as she passed the almost naked young woman.

"Anya, leave our guest alone. You will not lay another finger on her," the older man insisted.

"So, you much be the infamous Elizabeth. I have heard a lot about you. No one was exaggerating, you are a very beautiful woman. I am happy to finally get to meet you. I am Edguardo Bellingham. I had to travel outside my area to get you and maybe break some rules, but to hust be in your presnece it's worth it. I have some questions to ask you." Edguardo started.

Elizabeth just nodded. These two people are the only things keeping Elizabeth from freedom.

"Where is Jason Morgan?" Edguardo asked.

"I don't know why you are so obsessed with him, but I would assume due to my lack of clothing, the fact he saw her putting a gun in my back and making me leave through a window. He is on his way here." Elizabeth answered.

"Um, yeah, your clothing or um lack thereof." Edguardo stammered, " X get Elizabeth something to cover up with." He ordered.

X came in with a robe, the silver robe came down to just below her knees.

"Jonathan, where is he?" Edguardo asked realizing that they were a man short.

"She shot him in the knees, I had to leave him or I wouldn't have been able to get bring her to you." Anya answered.

"So, you left your boy toy. Does that mean you are finally ready to move on and find a man actually worthy of you and your title?" Edguardo asked his daughter.

"Yes, I have my eyes set on someone new. You will be pleased as it will merge two large organizations." Anya answered, with a purr she added, "You will be happy daddy, it's Jason."

"Really, he shot you and left you. He wanted to be away from you. Jason wanted to come home to his family!"Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, but he wasn't coming back to you." Anya sneered.

"No, because your father and Jonathan made him believe I was dead. How cruel. As soon as he figured out I was alive though, he did send for me." Elizabeth retorted.

"Ladies, ladies. There will be plenty of time to fight over Jason, later. First, Elizabeth, why do you believe that Helena is dead?" Edguardo interrupted.

"I was in the room when she took her last breath. I took her pulse and tried to revive her to no avail. Since Helen had taken Jake from me when he was little, she wanted me to be at her will reading." Elizabeth answered.

"When was this?" He demanded.

"Almost two years ago." She answered.

"We communicated with someone about 3 to 4 months ago, about Jason and William and how it isn't time yet for Jason and his twin to come to light. I would rather just let you go and be over with this." Edguardo suggested.

"I want Jason, trade her for him." Anya suggested.

"Not going to happen. I am nothing to Sonny's organization. If Sonny has to choose between me and Jason, he will keep Jason," Elizabeth admitted.

Edguardo walks out the door, thinking about his options. While he believes he is a dead man, his only option might be to try and trade, Jonathan for Elizabeth, than make his worthless daughter marry the good for nothing guard.

In the office Anya walks up to Elizabeth and yanks her to her feet.

"Not so tough without a gun, huh. I am going to kill you with my bare hands" Anya growls.

Elizabeth balances herself and watches Anya. The woman lunges for Elizabeth who quickly steps to the side. Anya turns around to see Elizabeth has armed herself with what looks like a letter opener. Anya isn't scared there's no way the waif is going to get the better of her.

Anya lunges crazily again. Elizabeth is able to dodge and slice at Anya, catching part of her upper arm. Anya glared at Elizabeth.

"Lucky shot. After I kill you, Jason and I will live happily ever after. Maybe we will even raise your boys together, I mean one of them is Jason's. Maybe I will just kill them all and he and I can start over with our own children. That might be better anyway, then he has no reminder of you.

The door started to open distracting Anya, Elizabeth took this opportunity to throw the letter opener, which was really a knife that X put into her robe, at Anya.

QqQqQqQq

"We should break into 3 groups, to take out the outside guard and then quietly storm the building. We want to leave the everyone alive and bound. We were given permission to kill the Bellingham father and daughter duo, if needed. The 5 families want to deal with the rest of their organization and splitting it up or doing as they see fit. We also are giving Jonathan to them, he will be delivered tomorrow afternoon." Sonny explained.

He looked in the faces of all 7 men, they all seemed to understand. It was decided that Stan and Kenny would stay back and enter when the case was clear. Max and Milo would take Ed and take out the guard in the front, then enter from the front of the building. Jason, Sonny, and Cody would enter from the side door. They planned on entering the building at exactly 11:30 pm about 15 minutes way, everyone had earpieces w/ microphones in case they needed to delay for any reason.

Taking the guard out was easy, small tap to the back of his head as he turned. Kenny then hog tied and bound his mouth with duct tape. Max moved the guard so he wasn't visible to someone walking or diving by. At 11:30 pm when they entered the building there were a couple of extra men by the front door. When the three men walked through the front door however, Bellingham's men put their guns down knowing if Max and Miol were here that either their father was behind this or Sonny and possibly Jason were not far away. Once they were tied and duct taped, the three men started to search their half of the warehouse for other men. Sonny, Jason, and Cody entered through the side door and immediately saw X.

"How many guys are in the building?" Jason asked him.

"6 Including Elizabeth, me, Edguardo, and Anya." X answered.

"X get Elizabeth something to cover up with." Edguard bellowed from behind a door.

"She's in there in just her bra and underwear? Why? Get her clothes," Sonny stammered. Jason looked angry enough to kill.

"Anya was trying to embarrass her. I'll get her clothes." X said before running a few feet and entering the door to their left, coming out immediately and entering the door in the middle of the wall.

"We should wait outside the door and ambush them when they come out. X came out first and was not followed. Sonny sent X to wait with Max, Milo, and Ed. About 20 minutes later Edguardo came out the door. He didn't notice Sonny or Jason standing off to the side. Jason had found some chloroform and used it to knock out the old man as he turned to walk away. Max, Milo, Ed, and X ran over when they saw Bellingham laying on the ground. The four men moved Mr. Bellingham over to other guards. Max made sure that Mr. Bellingham was tied and gagged.

Sonny and Jason heard elevated voices coming from the room. Jason started to open the door and something thudded to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

_I would like to apologize for the delay in posting. I had a migraine this weekend. I hope to be back on a schedule again, with another chapter by Friday. Thank you for all of the comments._

 _I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 _Enjoy._

 **Chapter 18**

Jason opens the door to see Anya lying on the floor and Elizabeth standing, like she just threw something. Elizabeth looked at the doorway and was shocked to see Jason, she was expecting to see Edguardo. It took her about a second to realize that Jason was moving towards her. She met him, wrapped her arms around his waist and started to hyperventilate. Did she really just kill that woman? Elizabeth was tired of people pushing her around, but the final straw was the threat to the boys.

"Elizabeth, sweetie, I need you to breath." Jason said to her as he pulled her away from his body long enough to pick her up bridal style and then sit down on the edge of the table. He was afraid her legs might give out on her.

"Did I actually kill her? I didn't mean to, I mean I'm glad she is dead. She was threatening to take my boys and either raise them or kill them so that you and Anya could start over. I have never killed anyone like this before, what do we do next? Do I turn myself in as it was self-defense?" Elizabeth asked starting to relax a little.

"Sweetie, how about Cody and Max take us back to the safe house. Sonny and the rest of the guys will finish up here and come back to the safe house and we can go over the next steps." Jason comforted Elizabeth. His eyes met Sonny's who nodded in approval.

"Will you be able to stay with me all night, or will you have to go back to work?" Elizabeth asked resting her head on Jason's chest as his stood still holding her tight.

"Of course, at this point any business that has to do with the Bellingham's isn't a secret from you. You deserve to know what is going on, unless something else comes up then it will be up to Jason. We do try to keep out our loved ones out of the business, but Edguardo decided you needed to be involved in this," Sonny answered Elizabeth. _It almost seemed like a test to Sonny. If I had told Jason that he couldn't be with Elizabeth right now, it would show I didn't support them and since that wasn't true he had to make sure that Elizabeth knew that it wasn't a lie as well. I will support Jason and Elizabeth. Elizabeth used to be closer with Sonny before Courtney was involved with Jason that was another big mistake that Sonny made. I really did screw up when it came to Jason and Elizabeth."_ Sonny thought to himself.

Cody, Max, Jason, Elizabeth headed back to the safe house in quiet. Occasionally Elizabeth would sniffle, Jason never let her out of his arms, but he was starting to withdraw into himself.

QqQqQqQq

"She is dead, but it was self-defense. How do we want to do this?" X asked when Jason and Elizabeth left.

"We will have to leave that in the hands of the 5 families. We are not able to hide what has transpired from them. I doubt they will require law enforcement, but because one of us didn't kill Anya but a 'civilian' did, we will have to let them decide what to do. I don't think they will penalize her for it." Sonny explained, if he could he would lie about the whole thing, but he didn't know if cameras existed and since they needed the 5 families help, they wouldn't be able to have Spinelli cover it up.

"Let's get to looking for anything we can use to help Jason figure out why all of this happened to him." Sonny ordered.

The men spread out and searched the warehouse, Sonny stopped for a moment and answers his phon.

"Hello, thank you for calling me back. We subdued Edguardo and Anya is dead. I do need to ask for a favor, I was hoping that I can send some men to the Bellingham territory to search their offices and homes, to see if we can get the reason behind what happened to Jason." Sonny paused and listened to the response, before answering.

"I understand. We will be there."

Sonny put his phone away and started going through the office space that Anya's lifeless body was lying in. The men found very little information and headed back to the safe house.

QqQqQqQqQq

When Jason, Elizabeth, Cody, and Max entered the safe house, Epiphany rushed to Elizabeth.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Epiphany demanded.

"I will try not too. I can't guarantee anything. I am glad you are okay, I was worried something happened to you." Elizabeth confessed

"Nope, Cody got me out and had another guard keep me safe while he tried to find you. We bought all of our stuff from the hotel. You look like you need a shower and to get dressed in warm clothing." Epiphany suggested to Elizabeth.

"Let me find Jason first," Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth searched around the safe house for a few minutes, before finding Jason brooding in an oversized loveseat in a bedroom on the second floor in the dark.

"Let me guess, now is when you push me away and tell me it's for my own safety?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jason just glared at her.

"Well as far as I can tell this isn't your fault. A crazy man kidnapped me at least twice. A crazy woman, said crazy man's daughter, decided she wanted you and to do that she needed me to be out of the way. This same crazy woman knew Jake was our son and still threatened to either replace me in his and your life or kill him. I defended our family! This is normal usual when the going gets tough,. When we need to stand together and lean on each other, you want to back away. You promised me that this time wouldn't be like the others but it really is. You asked me to marry you, I said yes and then Michael gets shot. I freaked out a bit and you decided we couldn't be together anymore. We planned to go to Italy, Kate gets shot and you decide that we can't be together again. The Russians crap happened, Jake was kidnapped and after you get him back, you decide that we can't be together again. You say you want to be with me but you keep taking it away, even after I tell you it doesn't change anything for me. You don't want to fight for me. You would rather just walk away. I am done fighting you. Assuming Jake doesn't have any issues with you from his time on Cassadine Island then we will work out a custody agreement. I am going to take a shower, get dressed, wait for Sonny to come back and then sleep. Elizabeth said and turned to walk away.

Jason grabbed her arm, stood up and brought Elizabeth into his arms. He breathed her in, her scent was the same and familiar. Jason's breathing changed as he started to sob. Elizabeth pushed him gently and he sat back down on the loveseat, not letting go of her wrist. Elizabeth straddled him on the couch and he hugged her while still crying. After a few minutes he stopped and with tears in his eyes explained.

"I felt so powerless when I saw you in only your underwear with a gun to your back. You walked out that window and I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. I wanted to barrel after you, but for the second time in the last two days Sonny made me think first and act second. When we were outside that door and I heard the body hit the floor I thought I was too late, that you were gone again. Sweetheart, I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you, Jake, Cameron, and Aiden for the rest of my life. I NEED you guys to be safe, no matter what."

"So, you are sacrificing yourself, me, Jake, his brothers for our safety, again. Then you will end up with Sam again or someone else, who you will claim is only 2nd in your heart, but it will kill me to see you in Kelly's, or the Blue Note, or General Hospital anywhere I may run into you both. It's the same with you do you want to see me with someone else" She argued.

"You don't understand. . ." Jason started

"Yes, I do understand, Jason. I have saved you from the brink of death at least 3 times. Each of those times I thought I could lose you, but you survived and each time I fell a little more in love with you." Elizabeth admitted.

"How do we make this work? I don't want to lose you. You really do mean everything to me. I don't want to live without you, but I don't know how to let all the violence of my life be so close to you."

"You must believe I can handle myself. I made sure I could protect myself and the kids. You start by placing all 5 of us with constant guards, like you promised when Jake was a baby and we talked about trying. Finally we have to have open communication, I understand there are things about your work that you can't talk to me about and that is not what I mean. We have to have open communication about us, the kids, important and unimportant things going on. If we can't, won't, and don't talk we have no chance." Elizabeth explained.

"Why 5 of us, you and the boys are only 4, did Franco get you pregnant? I don't know if . . ."Jason was interrupted.

"No, you need a guard too. The boys and I want you protected as well." Elizabeth told him.

"All we need then is communication and trust. I trust you Elizabeth, completely. You are the easiest person for me to talk to. If I need a guard to make you and the boys happy, I will have one when necessary. There are times when I can't take one, but I will when I can." Jason agreed,

"Good, glad that is settled." Elizabeth smiled and gave Jason a promising kiss, but broke it off to announce,

"I'm taking a shower now. I feel gross and would like to put on clean clothes. Actually I would really like to just put clothes on I am not really even that picky about them being clean."

As she got up from Jason's lap he asked.

"May I please join you? I need you so badly."

"I need you to and I am not trying to play hard to get or be a tease but we need to wait." Elizabeth said firmly.

"A man can dream. I better have Sonny get Carly to start planning this so we can finally move on." Jason suggested.

"Oh yeah, like Carly will allow that to happen." Elizabeth said before racing to the bathroom off the bedroom. When she was in the bathroom she locked the door behind her and began her shower. It wasn't until she got out she realized that she had no clean clothes. Elizabeth finished drying off, wrapped a towel around her petite form and opened the bathroom door to go in search for her suitcase, which was right outside the door.

Once Elizabeth was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a green off the shoulder sweatshirt she stepped out of the bathroom. Cody was waiting in the hallway.

"Sonny and the guys are back. When you are ready he wants to meet with you and Jason." Cody told her as she stepped into the hallway.

"Let's not keep the boss waiting." Elizabeth joked as Cody led her to a study.

Sonny was already in the study looking through a pile of paperwork. Jason entered the room right behind Elizabeth and Cody closed the door behind the two. Jason and Elizabeth sat in the office chairs across from Sonny at the desk.

"Two things. First this." Sonny said as he handed Jason two folders, the one folder had a couple pictures that looked like Jason growing up, but the background did not seem like Port Charles. The tab on the other folder said WILLIAM Q/JOHN DOE/JASON MORGAN. In the folder there were also two set of fingerprints one baby and one adult as well as baby footprints. After looking at the folder for a couple minutes Sonny continued.

"The five families have requested a meeting with the three of us tomorrow afternoon.

 _Authors question,_

 _I am trying to figure out how Carly should handle everything. Would you guys like her to go crazy or be accepting? Please either leave your response in the comments or send me a private message. Thank you for all of the amazing feedback. I am happy that you have all come with me on this ride so far._


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story.

Enjoy

 **Chapter 19**

There was a bit of arguing between Jason and Sonny because of the request for Elizabeth to be at this type of meeting. If Elizabeth saw the Dom's of the Five Families then she would never be able to live a normal life. Elizabeth would be considered a mob wife forever, even if Jason wasn't in the picture and they were married someone else. There was no getting out.

Sonny finally got Jason to calm down by saying this was not really a request but an order, the families wanted to know what happened with Anya and since neither of them were in the room only Elizabeth could answer those questions. Elizabeth while a little hesitant agreed to go to the meeting, not that she really had a choice, but agreeing made her feel like she did. The three agreed that Cody would escort her and hopefully be allowed in the meeting to make Elizabeth feel safer. Elizabeth did like Cody but would have preferred Max, however since his father Maximus Sr is also a major player and advisor in their world it wasn't a good idea to involve him, Elizabeth understood. After a few hours of debate Jason and Elizabeth went to bed, Elizabeth falling asleep fast and Jason holding her for about thirty minutes before falling asleep as well.

QqQqQqQqQq

For the meeting Elizabeth picked out her nicest clothes, a pair of jeans. a nice white off the shoulder sweater and a green undershirt. Jason donned his normal jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket. Sonny wore a light blue button up shirt and black suit. Cody was also in a black suit, but his shirt was grey. The four of them get into the car and drive to the required destination a little Italian restaurant called Familia.

Sonny enters the restaurant followed by Elizabeth and Jason who are holding hands, Elizabeth being just a step in front of him. Cody comes in last and stops a little ways into the restaurant. He knows that he was not invited to join this meeting, but as Elizabeth's guard she is not to leave his sight, especially in this type of situation.

As Elizabeth follows Sonny, she observes the restaurant. She sees a waiter and no customers. She then notices a long table to the left with five men sitting and watching them. These men varied in age from 40's to 70's. The men in the middle looked to be maybe around 60 with mostly salt in his salt 'n pepper dark brown hair. His eyes are brown and he looked wise. Elizabeth figures he is the spokesperson Sonny stops to the left of the man, Elizabeth in front of him and Jason to the right. There are chairs in front of the but no one sits down.

The man to the far right tells them to take a seat.

The three sat down with there hands on the table. This table was huge, there was at least 6 feet of table between Elizabeth and the older man.

"Mrs. Webber, my name is Trent Hallows. It will only be the only name you are given. You should never have been put in a position to see any of us. That isn't your fault, but know that if you ever tried to turn on us we would end you." Trent explained. Jason tensed next to Elizabeth as the last part was said. Elizabeth responded to Jason's tension, by moving her hand to Jason's.

"Why do you think you are here?" Trent ask her while watching how Jason relaxed a fraction at her touch.

"I assume it is because of the Bellingham's and their obsession with Jason." Elizabeth answered. She had been around Jason and Sonny enough to know not to give away too much information.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" Trent asked.

"No, Mr. Hallows. I am not completely sure why I am here. I have spent most of my adult life being pushed away from all of this. I figured if you needed something from me, you would have had Sonny or Jason ask me and then have them respond. Never did I imagine being called to one of your meetings." Elizabeth answered honestly. If the fight between Sonny and Jason didn't show how unusual this request was, just looking at the five men in front of her told her that this type of meeting was very unusual.

"We need to hear from you what happened. As far back as you can remember." Trent explained.

"When I was with Jason I remembered seeing Jonathan's eyes. However, I didn't remember being around him. When I was taken from the convention, Jonathan put me in the back of a SUV and after a short drive, I was chloroformed and I don't remember anything until I work up tied to a bed with each arm and leg tied to a different corner. Before I woke up I was stripped down to my underwear. Jonathan asked me where Jason was, they needed Jason. I lied and told Jonathan that Jason was in Port Charles. Jonathan told me that the man in Port Charles was was William. This man was replaced by Helena after he was shot on the docs. Jonathan really freaked out when I told him Helena was dead. He didn't believe me.

A guard who worked under Jason came in and re-positioned my arms and legs, he also put a weapon and pillow under my head. He told me that I would know the right time to use the weapon. I guess that is when Anya showed up or at least decided to make herself know. They argued about her taking me to see her father. I heard noises in from the rest of the house and I got out of bed and pulled a gun from under the pillow. I couldn't pull the trigger to kill Jonathan, so I shot the window, then in the knee where the bullet actually got both knees, I believe. Then Anya got the gun from me. Jason came in the door and Anya took me out the broken window to her car. When we arrived at the warehouse I was taken to an office and told by the guard who gave me the gun, to cooperate and I should make it out alive.

After the Bellingham's came in the room, Mr. Bellingham ordered me something to cover up in. The same guard for the house brought me a robe. I noticed there was something heavy in the pocket. Mr. Bellingham wanted to know about Helena because with her dead he believed that they would be free. Mr Bellingham left the room. Anya grabbed me, pulling me to my free and started to try and attack me. When I dodged her first attempt she started to taunt me and lunged at me again, I dodged again and used the knife the guard gave me to slice her arm. Again Anya goaded me about getting Jason and when that didn't get the reaction she wanted Anya threatened my boys. That is when I threw the knife at her. I didn't mean to kill her just to stop her, but I believe that I got her carotid artery. Anya fell as Jason and Sonny entered the room." Elizabeth said, starting to shake after reliving the past hours. Jason moved his chair closer to Elizabeth and wrapped his arm around her.

Trent looked at Elizabeth in shock. He thought about the wife of himself and the other 4 men on his side of the table and realized none of their wives would have help up as well as Elizabeth did.

"Thank you, Ms. Webber. I appreciate your honesty and detail. We need to talk among ourselves and decide what will happen." Trent explained.

Sonny, Jason, Elizabeth left, Cody followed when they reached him. They left the restaurant so the men could confirm. Once out the door Jason took Elizabeth in his arms.

"I know you told us all that last night, but damn Elizabeth. This is what I wanted to protect you from. I never thought you couldn't handle it, but I just didn't want it to affect you. I told you before Sweetie, you are one of the strongest people I know." Jason told her breathing in her scent.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry that any of this happened. We are investigating how you were taken to begin with and they will be dealt with. I know where Cody was, so it wasn't his error." Sonny apologized and made sure both Elizabeth and Cody knew Sonny didn't blame Cody. Sony knew the guard felt guilty for Elizabeth being taken in the first place.

The four of them sat outside for about 30 minutes when a guard called Sonny into the restaurant, about 10 minutes alter Cody was called in. Cody reluctantly enter the building even though he knew Jason could handle keeping Elizabeth safe, he was nervous, she was his responsibility too.

"No matter what happens, I won't leave you. We will get through this together." Jason told Elizabeth after Cody entered the restaurant.

Elizabeth put her head on Jason's chest as he continued to hold her. A few minutes later the guard came out to let them both back in.

"Sonny has agreed that Cody and Max will be on Elizabeth's permanent guard. If the two of you are no longer in a relationship they will be paid by us. Cody and Max will also be in charge of providing Cameron and Aiden's security. We know Jake was kidnapped and held at gunpoint at a very young age. We also that Helena also kidnapped Jake and led you to believe that he was dead. Jason we know that Jake is your son, we have known for quite a while. The lack of security on that young child is appalling and if anything else happens to him, Sonny will have to answer to Maximus. Now you three men can step outside while we talk to Mrs. Webber." Trent handed out the changes.

"No offense, Trent, but I'm not leaving Elizabeth." Jason replied.

"You just ordered me to protect Elizabeth and now you expect me to leave here here with you. Not going to happen." Cody also replied.

Sonny was shocked his friend not only called one of the five by his first name, but also refused an order.

"Jason you are a good man. While you know we wouldn't harm Elizabeth you are putting her first. Good. Same for you Cody, we just gave you two serious orders and you knew the correct one to follow." Trent explained and then to Sonny, "You are very lucky to have these two men working for you. You must remember what Cody, Max, and their men's first responsibilities are and it is not you or your family."

The younger man, in his forties with his dark hair starting to salt and pepper, to Trent's far left started to speak.

"Elizabeth, you are very brave. Lying to a man who kidnapped you. You did hurt a man and killed the child of a mob boss, but all of it was in self defense. Unfortunately, the story may eventually get out or even rumors of what happened, which is why you and your boys will always have guards. Jake should have had them since he was born, even with his paternity a secret he should have always been protected. Elizabeth you have been protected for the last five years without knowledge, it would have been possible. There is no punishment we can or will give you. Jonathan and Mr. Bellingham will be taken care of and will no longer be an issue for you. If either of them try to contact you we will know and deal with it. Hopefully we will never have to be in this position again and you can live your life normally."

"You are free to go." Trent stated with a smile on his face. As the four were walking out the door a man walked in, ran up to Trent, handed him a manila envelope and left.

"Jason," Trent called forcing the four of them to stop and turn. Trent continued,

"I seems you have a delivery." He held out the envelope and Jason walked back to get it.

"My men did not open it, but they did the normal testing to ensure it was safe to open." Trent added.

Jason took the envelope, then turned away, and they left. During the drive back to the safe house Sonny called Carly to let her know that was safe to come back to the states. Sonny also let his wife know that she had a get together to plan for the following Friday, 6 days away. Jason held the envelope for the whole drive when they entered the house Jason opened it.

"Who's it from?" Elizabeth asked as she watched him start to look at the documents.

"Helena," Jason answered.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own any of this, except maybe the storyline, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, & Disney._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 20

 _Jason,_

 _I know you will defeat the Bellingham's and announce to Port Charles that you are really alive and Jason. I want to make sure you found these documents. You, your brother, and your son are some of my greatest accomplishments. I will see you soon. Keep Elizabeth safe for my Prince. Please play this for those who need to see it._

 _Helena Cassadine_

In the envelope there was a mini disk that Jason had sent to Spinelli to see what is on it.

"I think it is time to get proof that I am Jason Quartermaine Morgan." Jason told Elizabeth after she finished reading the letter.

"How do you plan on doing that. Somehow the police station lost your fingerprints and if you and William are identical twins then your DNA would match." Elizabeth started to explain.

"Do you still have the studio?" Jason asked.

"Yes, the key I have for the door still works. I believe I was told after the last time you were shot that someone essentially bought it. It isn't rented but that it is mine to go to whenever forever." Elizabeth answered.

"Has William ever been there?" He inquired.

"No, the only key you would have had on you when you went into the water and the other key is on my keychain are they are the only keys to that door. I have never brought him here either. I just didn't feel like he needed to know about this place. It is a special place and since I was trying to keep him/you from remembering your life, I kept it away from him." Elizabeth admitted.

"I am glad that you did keep him away from there. I need you to take me there. I have something there that will help lead me to something to prove I really am Jason Morgan, your son's father." Jason said as they left the house with Cody driving the tinted windowed SUV.

When they arrived at the studio, Cody waited outside the door in the hall. When Elizabeth and Jason went inside he got nostalgic about all the time the two of them spent in this little studio. He grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her passionately. They kissed until they had to seperate for air. Then they just held each other wanting to forget the rest of the world like they had done so many times before while here.

After about 15 minutes,

"You painted me a picture. Is it still here?" Jason asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, and it still isn't very good." Elizabeth replied.

"Let me see it," Jason said wanting the picture for two reasons, one it had been too long since he had seen it and two he had known it was as safe place to hide something from everyone, but her.

"Here it is," Elizabeth said, as she handed it to him, she noticed something on the back of the frame. "What is this?" She asked as Jason took the frame from her.

"That is what I was looking for. Go ahead and remove it." He told her.

Elizabeth grabbed the key sized manila envelope. When she offered it to him, he told her to look at it. Written on the envelope was her name in his handwriting. Elizabeth didn't realize until now that William and Jason had different handwriting. She missed Jason's handwriting, not that she had seen it much.

"I wanted to make sure that if anything happened to me and our picture was elsewhere you would get it what this opens. I completely trust that you would do the correct thing with it. Please open it." Jason explained.

Elizabeth opened the envelope, a key and little piece of paper fell out. Elizabeth picked up the key and eyed Jason. He smiled, her as she looked at the piece of paper, it said

T _here is a book at our house of our untraveled to destination._

"Is it still at our house?" Elizabeth asked.

"To be honest, I didn't look for it. I didn't even think about it, but we are going to need the key. I wanted to ensure I was correct about you knowing what the clues meant and where to go. Let's make sure it's still there." Jason suggested.

"Is it okay for Cody to go to the house? The more people who know about it the less secure it becomes." Elizabeth questioned before they left the studio.

"Since Cody is one of your two main guards assigned by the five families and your other guard, Max knows about it. I believe Cody should know too." Jason responded.

The three of them left the studio and Jason directed Cody to their safe house.

When they reached the safe house Cody again stayed outside, while Elizabeth and Jason went in. On the bookshelf there were three travel books about Italy and only one of them was about the specific region that they had planned on visiting. Elizabeth grabbed that book and as she was leafing through it she found an envelope. Elizabeth put down the book and opened the envelope, revealing Jason's plane ticket for the trip. Tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I told you, I really wish we had made it to Italy." Jason said as he took her in his arms.

"That trip could have changed everything." Elizabeth said through her tears.

"Yes, it probably would have. After spending a week, just the two of us I may never have been able to let you go. Looking back, I really wish I hadn't. I wish I had fought more for us. We have made so many mistakes, let's not make anymore now. You need to know where this key goes." Jason admitted.

Elizabeth looked at the ticket. It looked just like her ticket on the front, however on the back it say Port Charles National Bank.

"Diane helped me put the safety deposit box in yours and my name. We are the only two people who are able to access this box. It was paid in full until Jake's 18th birthday, if it wasn't paid then we would have received a letter letting us know about it. That way you would have been able to get into it even it I didn't come back to life. Let's go get into the box." Jason suggested.

Cody drove them to Port Charles National Bank. When they entered the bank, Elizabeth went up to the counter and asked to see her box. She had to show her ID and was told that there was a code on the box and she couldn't in it without the code.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and said,

"You didn't give me a code to help."

"There is a clue, I left and I know you would know the answer." He answered.

"The clue, is best day of my life, when I first handed my son to his mother." The bank tell her said.

"May 4, 2007." Elizabeth told them with tears in her eyes.

Jason nodded .

"Do you have your key?" The teller asked.

"Yes it is right here," Elizabeth said holding up her key.

Jason, Elizabeth, Cody, the teller walked to the vault. Cody waited outside the vault, while the teller showed Elizabeth and Jason the box. The teller put her key in the box door and instructed Elizabeth to do the same. They turned their keys at the same time and the outer door for the box opened. The teller removed the inner box and took it over to a table in the vault, the teller then left the room.

When they were alone, Elizabeth gave Jason a hug.

"I told you that one of my favorite memories is putting Jake in your arms for the first time after he was born. I know you were married to Lucky and I was Sam at the time, but that was the first time I could see us being a family together. Most of my favorite memories involve you. I do have some with Robin, Michael, Sonny and Carly, even a couple with Sam, but most of them star you." Jason told her as they hugged. When see looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, he kissed her.

"Let's look in the box."

Elizabeth opened the box. Inside there was an envelope with her name on it. A worn picture of Jake and Elizabeth as well as all of the pictures of Jake that Elizabeth had given him. There was a passport that Jason grabbed and put in his pocket as well as some money and a small box.

Elizabeth went to close the box leaving everything but what Jason took out.. Jason stopped her and had grabbed the envelope as well and handed it to her. Elizabeth put the envelope in her purse and then closed the box. Jason called the teller back and she put the box back in the wall and locked it up, handing Elizabeth her key back.

Jason, Cody, and Elizabeth went back to the safe house, where Max was waiting to relieve Cody.

"Why do we need this stuff?" Elizabeth asked when they sat down on the couch.

"Spinelli created and add on to the passports that Sonny and I use when going overseas, especially when doing jobs or going to meetings. The special thing about this passport is that it has my fingerprints on it, with all of the imposters in the world we wanted to ensure we had a way to prove who we were. We can compare these prints to the prints that we received in the file from the meeting as well as against William's prints. I want you to read that letter. I want you to know that I always updated the letter before doing a big mission where there was a possibility that I might not make it back. This started when we said our final good-bye after Jake was kidnapped by the Russian Mob. I wanted you to know how I felt, if anything ever happened to me. I figured you would eventually find the key on our picture." Jason explained.

Elizabeth opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _This letter is very hard for me to write to you, as you know I usually have a problem with words. I have been writing a letter to you every time I have to leave, just incase. As I write this I assume you think I hate you. It was just a little while ago that you left my penthouse again, possibly for the last time. I should have told you that I still love you and even with what you did to Sam and I. that you are the one for me. I didn't tell you because like I said, it would be a slap in our son's face to have stayed apart for his safety while he was alive to only finally be together now. My memories of you are some of my greatest and some of my worst. One hardest days in my life was when we ended it after the Russian's took Jake. I know I got him home safe, but I could have killed him. Another hard day was when we lost Jake. Losing him was like losing part of me and part of my life, the good part, the part with you in it died that day too. With Jake gone there was no way we could be together, we lost our little boy and I was such a jerk, making you feel like you were in it alone. I didn't think I deserved to be in his life after I almost caused him to die more than once._

 _You need to know that I didn't choose a life with Sam over a life with you. I was lonely and felt that maybe if I was with her I could ensure that she left you and the boys alone. I could at least keep all of you safe from her. When I found out she was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. Obviously, I didn't think the baby was mine, but ;you and I kept telling each other that my life is too dangerous for a baby. I really felt like you would hate me for bringing a baby into the world with her, after our baby was gone. Like I was replacing Jake, but just know nothing will ever replace Jake or you in my life._

 _I want to tell you my four top memories. When we kissed for the first time, when I put our son in your arms for the first time and when I got him from his first kidnapping. My other favorite memory of you is when we made love for the first time. We fit so well together, to this day I can't figure out why we didn't sleep together every time we were together. Probably because any intimacy between us was amazing._

 _I must get going, but I wanted you to know that I love you and what happened today doesn't change that._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Jason Morgan._

By the time Elizabeth finished reading the letter, Jason was holding her and there were tears coming down her face.


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 _Enjoy_

 ** **Chapter 21****

 **"** I planned this gathering and I don't even know who it's for, what's it about, or who is getting invited." Carly complained to her husband.

Sonny chuckled, he only told her that the guest wants to have small gathering at the metro court and that the invitations would be handed out the day of by someone else.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to see if we get an invite." Sonny told his wife, causing her to glare at him and leave the room abruptly.

 _You have been invited to the Metro Court for a life altering event_

 _Appetizers at 7:30_

 _Once in a like time event, a huge secret will be revealed._

 _Childcare will be provided_

 **"** Honey, How are you feeling?" Samantha asked.

"I'm good, a little tired. Why?" William responded to Sam as he walked up behind her to read the piece of paper.

"Can we get out of it?" William asked.

"Probably not. It is in only 1 hour and they are providing childcare," Sam answered, their only excuse was taken care of.

QqQqQqQqQq

 _You have been invited to the Metro Court for a life altering event_

 _Appetizers at 7:30_

 _Once in a like time event, a huge secret will be revealed._

"These thing never seem to turn out well in Port Charles." Patrick told his wife as they were sitting on the couch. Unfortunately, they were still in the city. Their plane to Los Angeles wasn't leaving for 2 days. The Drakes were working for both hospitals as it allowed them to help people on both sides of the country.

"Let's go. Maybe it will be fun, besides Emma & Noah are with my mother for the night. Let's make the best of it." Robin answered.

Patrick loved his wife and would do anything for her. They went to change.

QqQqQqQqQq

 _You have been invited to the Metro Court for a life altering event_

 _Appetizers at 7:30_

 _Once in a like time event, a huge secret will be revealed._

"What!" Carly shrieked.

"Is there a problem?" Sonny asked, he had no idea what the invite would say.

"Why is it a life altering event? What a gimmick. Who would fall for this? We are not going!" Carly exclaimed.

"Well, I am going. I would like to know who the elite 20 guests are." Sonny goaded. Of course his wife would go, she would never survive not being the first to know something. This secret though just might kill her. Sonny really hoped that his wife and used the suggestion his 'client' made of couches and soft things to sit on or there may be a few ambulance calls.

QqQqQqQq

Spinelli sent Elizabeth a text message letting her know that Sam, William, Danny, & Scout were there. Elizabeth then knew it was safe to take Jake, Aiden, & Cameron to the daycare room.

Elizabeth then entered the Metro Court's medium sized dining room that was reserved for this occasion at 7:35 like she was instructed. When she entered the room a few people noticed that Max entered behind her, but though nothing about it as Diane was already in the room. Elizabeth was the last to enter the room and was wearing a modest blue sweater with a black knee length pencil line skirt. Elizabeth eyed the guests to ensure everyone was there. She saw that there were three couches in a semicircle in front of a large screen. The screen switched from _Welcome_ to _Please Sit_. Elizabeth sat next to Spinelli on one of the couches across from screen. Elizabeth looked around and the couches were full from left to right. Franco, Epiphany, Patrick, Robin, herself, Spinelli, Diane, Sonny the arm of the couch, Sam, Monica, William Carly, Michael on the arm of the couch, Alexis, Audrey, Ned, and Laura were all in attendance. Max and Cody were out of the way, behind the couches to keep an eye on Elizabeth.

"The Maternal One made it." Spinelli greater Elizabeth as she sat down.

"Hi Spinelli, you look like one of the safest people to sit by." Elizabeth said.

William walked up to Elizabeth.

"I see your grandmother is here. I'm taking Jake with me when this is over." He demanded.

"We will see, Jason, Max has been ordered to ensure nothing happens to Elizabeth's boys. I have pictures showing what you did to her arms, before she left town. Right now I think we need to see what is going on." Diane retorted entering the situation before Elizabeth could react.

The lights dimmed a bit. Everyone quiets down, the only light in the room is the projector showing Please Welcome your guest of honor. After a few moments the light come back up and everyone see Jason sitting next to the screen.

Most of the people in the room gasp and Franco makes the statement of.

"My mother wasn't lying. Jason had a twin. He obviously wasn't me since they would look exactly alike. Which one of you is the actually Jason and who's the other.

A/N ~

This chapter is quite short. I am sorry, but if I added the next chapter it would be way to long. I had told a reader that I wouldn't trash Sam and I have no intention of doing so, however the next few chapters will not show Sam in a good light. I do not plan on destroying her character or having everyone turn their backs on her. This story is about Jason and Elizabeth and not about ruining or hurting Sam. Sam is not an enemy in this story. If you are a Sam fan please give the next few chapters a try. I hope you enjoy what's coming.


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 _Happy Birthday =) **Leeleelayla5** I hope at something in this chapter makes you smile. If not I promise smiles in a couple chapters._

 _Even though the other Jason does not know that he is William to not confuse anyone including myself, when that Jason talks or does something from here on out I will be referring to him as William. People will still call him Jason for a little while longer, I hope to not confuse anyone._

 _Enjoy_

Chapter 22

"Which one of you is the actually Jason and who's the other." Franco asked.

"I can shed some light on this. Um, where to start?" Spinelli asked nervously.

"Try play." Elizabeth whispered to him, but before he oblige Samantha jumped up and moved towards Elizabeth.

"Really, Elizabeth! Didn't you learn your lesson before? Why keep Jason's twin from him and his family? You just couldn't stand that Jason's heart and soul wanted me and not you. Jason doesn't love you anymore and never really did, you needed to go out and find this twin. Did you lie to him too, so that you could have a Jason look alike of you own? That must be why you dumped Franco, because you learned the truth and didn't believe the twin died at an early age." Samantha said trying to get into Elizabeth's face.

Jason, Cody, and Max all jumped to Elizabeth's defense. Cody got to the situation first, Jason was closer but didn't understand why his brother who was supposed to be him would let anyone, especially Sam, go after Elizabeth that way.

' _Can't believe that anyone one would believe that I would hate Elizabeth so much for the lie about Danny. Even after knowing that Danny ended up being mine, I still couldn't hate her. I still was madly in love with her and just didn't want to hurt her anymore. How these people who are supposedly the closest people in my life think I would allow Elizabeth to be treated this way.'_ Jason thought to himself.

"Sit down Sam! Why don't you wait and get all of your information before you start blaming anyone of anything!" Cody demanded.

"Sonny, why is your man yelling at Sam? Call him off!" William exclaimed.

"He isn't working for me anymore. Cody and Max have orders to follow about all others only answering to me if they have the time and ability to or have other men to cover their responsibilities." Sonny responded.

"What do you mean? Why did Max start to move?" Carly asked. Carly was confused as to why Jason didn't recognize Cody, especially since Cody joined the organization because of Jason.

"All I can tell you is that it is business. Max and Cody are still on my payroll but they have a specific job to do." Sonny explained.

"Why does Elizabeth need them, why not Sam she is Jason's wife. She should need the guards. Why is the guy who looks like Jason moving towards Elizabeth?" Carly wanted to know.

"What is going on her? Why does he look like Jason?" Samantha asked.

"Can somebody please explain to us what's going on? I thought my twin brother William died at a young age?" William asked.

"Maybe if you all shut the hell up and sit down, we can watch whatever Spinelli has for us and we can possibly get some answers." Patrick said starting to get upset by all the stupid people he was surround by. Patrick put his arm lovingly and supportively around Robin as she sat stunned

 _'Two Jason's which was is her friend and the person who helped her get through what happened to Stone?'_ Robin thought to herself as she tried to relax into their husband.

Monica sat on the couch shocked. She had thought that she would never see that face again and now here it was in front of her. ' _Did she really have two step-sons, could she really have a good relationship with both?'_ Monica thought

Alexis got up and walked over to Sam and helped her to sit down and told her,

"Sam just watch to whatever Spinelli has to show us."

Jason ignored everyone and took the last few steps to Elizabeth. He kneeled in front of her and said softly, "I think I was wrong. Group gathering was not a good idea." Elizabeth smiled in response as he continued, "Please give me strength," as he grabbed her hand, kissed the back of it, then he let it go, stood up, and turned to face his friends and family.

"Let me speak. There is a lot of information for me to give you. The first which may be hard to understand is that I am Jason Quartermaine Morgan. I am sorry but you are my brother, William." Jason said to William.

"Helena, kidnapped my son Jake, making us believe he was dead, so that Sam would lose everything. Helena, will tell you in her own words in just a bit. Everyone looked around confused. Helena was dead, how could she tell them in her own words.

"Six days ago a courier delivered a package to me in a place that no one should have known I was. The letter was dated three days prior to that. This letter was written by Helena. I wanted to believe this was a horrible joke, but there was a video that I have watched and Spinelli will now play for everyone. Please pay attention and I will try to answer any questions that you may have.

Jason sat on the arm of the couch next to Elizabeth, holding her hand. Elizabeth was still next to Spinelli, Cody was kneeling in front of her, facing the screen, and Max behind her and the couch. Diane was sitting on the other side of Spinelli.

Even though everyone was in shock they did sit and quiet down, to see what information the Jason look a like and Helena had to offer. Then they would decide what to believe.

The scene came to life. Helena looked much healthier than she did in her will reading. She had a Port Charles paper dated 4 days ago. Helena began,

"Hello, everyone. I trust that Jason has invited everyone who needs to know I'm still alive. Hmm, should I drop bombshells first or tell the story? Hmm. Story, maybe with some bombshells along the way. As Franco has no doubt told you Jason has an identical twin. Susan named hers Jason and I named mine William. After Susan's giving birth to the boys, Heather started to raise Franco and William together. I decided to take William at the young age about 3 or 4, to make sure he was raised correctly. This was my way to seek revenge on the Quartermaines for taking this city away from me. I tried to raise William like Jason was raise with all of the amenities he could need. Unfortunately, I didn't have an A.J. to cause irreparable damage to my Quartermaine's brain. When Jason Q was changed to Jason Morgan, I had to change life up a little bit for William. I got copies of all of Jason's brain scans and decided to one day return William to seek my revenge. I didn't expect the slut's, slut of a daughter to come to town. Samantha's arrival to town changed how I planned things. Revenge against the Quartermaines became secondary. Destroying Mikkos's daughter and granddaughter became a priority, especially after Samantha went after Morgan and Quartermaine money. I wanted to be the one to take them down. The little slut was pregnant with Sonny's baby, but was trying to get Jason to be the daddy and make him fall in love with her. She lost the baby and you all should know the rest of that history. What everyone may not realize is that Elizabeth became pregnant from her night of passion with Jason Morgan." Helena paused as if she knew the room wouldn't stay quiet. When Spinelli heard Samantha start to boil over he paused the video.

"Night of passion my ass! I call bullshit you old bat! Elizabeth was nothing but a piece of ass and one night stand that just wouldn't go away!" Samantha exclaimed. Sam looked at Carly for support but Carly just sat there. Carly remembered how her and Jason's friendship changed because of her hatred for Elizabeth. Carly was waiting for all of the information, before making any decisions.

"Sam, I'm not sure if I ever told you, but that first night, when Elizabeth and I created Jake, that was never something I regretted. A one night stand means no feelings, no relationship afterwards. That night opened my eyes to my real feelings for Elizabeth. I have love her every since. If I'm honest with myself, I was in love with her long before that as well." Jason interjected. "It is time for you to shut up and listen to Helena." Jason finished.

"This proves you are William. I am the love of Jason's life." Sam replied to him arrogantly.

Jason rolled his eyes, while both Carly and Robin let out a scoff in annoyance. Carly and Robin hardly ever agreed on anything.

William stood up, pulled Sam to him on the couch, and held her.

Spinelli pushed play when everything settled down again.

"Let me guess my hussy of a grandchild claimed to be the love of Jason's life. William's maybe, but Jason's no. Even a blind man could see the emotion Jason and Elizabeth share when they just looked at each other. I sat back and watched life work itself out. Elizabeth and a who's the daddy situation. Really Elizabeth, and it didn't teach you a lesson because you had the same issue with Aiden, but I digress. Before poor Elizabeth even had the DNA results everyone in Jason's life told Elizabeth how much better Jason's life would be without a baby or at least not her baby. A good majority of these happened in public. Edward even told her that if Jason had a child he could see taking the child away. This man said this to her not even knowing the situation. When Elizabeth got the results everyone assumed the baby was Loser Lucky's and she just didn't correct them. The more Elizabeth swelled with the baby, the more Jason fell in love with her. You could tell, even a blind man saw the love between them. Jason had front row seats to the greatest and scariest moment of his entire life. He got to witness the birth of his first child and almost lost the love of his life, Elizabeth, all in the same night. If memory serves me correctly he was the first to hold little Jacob Martin and also got put him in his mother's arms for the first time. A moment cemented in his mind. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't remove that memory from him, it was also the one memory of Elizabeth that I couldn't loosen in William.

This next part surprises me that Samantha was allowed to live. Samantha watched as Jake was kidnapped in the park by the crazy woman. Samantha didn't admit that she knew until after Jason had rescued little Jake and was in prison. When Samantha realized that it wasn't enough to keep Jason and Elizabeth apart, she hired two gunmen to hold up Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake in the park. This caused Elizabeth and Jason to decide Jason's life was too dangerous for them to risk a life together."

There was mumbling again so Spinelli paused Helena again. Once Helena was paused Carly, Sonny, Monica, Epiphany and Robin all stood up and flew to Sam. Monica was closest.

"How could you do that to those innocent boys?" Monica asked and slapped Sam across the face.

Sam was shocked.

"Monica, don't touch her. Samantha made a mistake. She's really sorry about that. It was also 6 years ago. Neither boy were harmed nor do they remember it." William said defending Sam.

Sonny stepped in. "They could have been hurt. There is no excuse."

"I used to think Elizabeth was the worse thing to happen to Jason. I wanted Jason to raise Jake with you, Sam. Now I understand why he was okay with leaving Jake with Elizabeth and Lucky." Carly said and paused to look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks. Jason was holding Elizabeth to his leg, rubbing her back. Carly continued,

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you. I know it means nothing now, but I do mean it. I am sorry."

Robin having no words for Sam, just slapped her in the on the other cheek.

Epiphany walked up to Sam and nicely said,

"You are a waste of space in Elizabeth's life. You must have know like so many of us what Jason felt for Elizabeth and her for him, that is why you decided to ruin it. Lucky for you their love has survived everything put in front of them to this day.

Epiphany then walked Robin back to their seats, both giving Elizabeth a squeeze on the leg showing her their support.

"I can't believe how quickly everyone turned on me. That happened 10 years ago. Elizabeth, Jason, and I have moved past this. She did something horrible to me and Danny as well."

This is when Jason stood up.

"Enough Samantha! Helena will address that as well. Please everyone be quiet so we can get through all of this.

When the room quilted down again, Spinelli pushed play.

"Unfortunately and fortunately for me, Jason and Elizabeth broke up for good because of the Russian mob. Against my orders the Russians took little Jake. You see had Samantha stayed away from Elizabeth and her boys, nothing would have happened to them. They stupidly went to the cabin that Lucky, Samantha, and the boys vacationed at a few weeks before. I already had men waiting for them there. My men actually followed them during their vacation, but I ordered them down due to the Spencer boys being there. My orders were always for Elizabeth and her children not be endangered. This was the final nail in Jason and Elizabeth coffin, three of the main nails were because of Samantha.

Eventually, Jason decides if he can't be with Elizabeth then he may as well move on. Anyone paying attention knew he was just going through the motions. My men caught Jason going out of his way to watch Elizabeth alone and with her boys. Samantha was as happy as pig in mud. I had to do something. I couldn't let her stay happy. Which is when I decided to kidnap Jake. I hoped the death of their son would strengthen the bond of love between them and leave Samantha heartbroken. However Samantha kept them apart with the unknown help of Luckless, to not allow the parents to grieve together. It wasn't until Jason was tricked into proposing to Samantha and thus committed to her that she would allow them to grieve together.

I had intended on giving Jake back as a wedding present to Jason and Elizabeth, but that didn't happen.

One of my other greatest things was causing Franco to make Jason and Samantha believe that Franco had his way with slutty Samantha on their honeymoon. Only for Jason to have gotten her pregnant, maybe. I was grateful that Heather again came to my rescue and kidnapped Danny and replace him with Tea's dead baby. I was ecstatic and couldn't have planned it better myself. When Elizabeth offered to help Jason do the second round of blood work on Danny, she gave Jason the news that the baby wasn't Samantha's. Elizabeth lied for one day, no less than one day, no more like 12 hours about the blood work, she had changed the results. Elizabeth did tell Jason, gave him the correct results, apologized, and offered to admit the truth the Samantha. Jason however tried to convince her not to go to Samantha. Jason saved Danny and then reunites with Samantha only for me to have him shot and dumped into the harbor.

Now this is where it gets interesting." Helena says giving the camera a wicked smile as she takes a break.

A/N I will try to get an update for you guys on Sunday although it may have to wait until Monday. Have a great weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story.

Enjoy

Chapter 23

"Now this is where it gets interesting." Helena says and gives the camera a wicked smile.

"You are sitting in a room with two men who believe they are Jason Quartermaine Morgan. Only one is actually Jason the other was was raised as William Q. When Jason was in the accident with Alan Jr., I got copies of all of his brain scans. I had a doctor help me figure out how to cause William's brain to appeared to have the same damage without actually hurting him. The doctor devised a chip which causes all scans to show the brain not as it really is, but how Jason's is. This chip can be reprogrammed, so that if Jason had more damage done to his brain we could update the scan. After Jason was pushed into the water I had my men grab him. Robin did indeed save Jason's life, however what Robin didn't know is that I had a machine make a duplicate of all his memories. I personally went through them, pulling out only the ones that were important to my plans. The ones of Carly, Sonny, Samantha, and some of Elizabeth. Unfortunately the way the program worked it took Jason's most important memories, most of them with shared with Elizabeth couldn't be removed, I was able to lessen the importance of them. Unlike when I fixed Elizabeth out of Lucky's brain, Elizabeth was a permanent fixture in Jason's. Jason's feelings for Elizabeth were and are much stronger than Lucky's were. Once I had the memories I wanted William to have in place, he was ready to be put in as Jason's replacement. Jason's car accident with Ava Jerome was the perfect way in. This development was made even better when William developed amnesia. It was not planned, but worked great for my plans. The twin in him caused the familiarity and connection with others I needed to cause people to think just maybe he was their Jason coming back from the dead. When William couldn't remember his own name I was ecstatic, remembering his brother's only son made life even better, my plan was working.

Now Samantha before you start to freak out about your precious Danny it will be explained if you follow the directions at the end of my video.

Samantha had stood-up to say something, but quickly sat back down.

"As I was saying, William remembering nothing of the memories I gave him didn't stress me out at all because unless the chip moved, which it was eventually supposed to do. Again the movement could and would be controlled. William moved on perfectly with Elizabeth, even after the Prince found out who William was supposed to play. Prince Nikolas didn't know about William so he really did believe that Jason came back from the dead to them. The Prince believed that Elizabeth finally had a chance to be happy with her true love. Carly, then decided to put her nose into his business thinking only about how Jason being alive would affect her. William decided to stay with Elizabeth, like the real Jason would, because he remembered nothing about Jason's life. Unfortunately or fortunately Elizabeth lied thinking he was Jason, the poor woman just wanted a chance with the man she'd been in love with most of her adult life. Samantha insisted that poor Elizabeth knew the truth and when William pushed her she admitted to the lie and how long she had been lying. While Jason would have been mad for maybe a couple of days and forgiven Elizabeth, William held onto the hate, spurred on probably by Samantha. Her greatest fear came to light as 'Jason' went back to Samantha, eventually the William fell in love with her and they had another baby. Samantha thought her life was perfect. My memory transfer worked just as I wanted per the memories Elizabeth was just a friend, however Samantha was the love of 'Jason's" life. William was so isolated that he never felt love before, so in this new world of his; Elizabeth is essentially his first love but Samantha maybe his true love, only time will tell.

As for the real Jason after he was shot and pushed into the water, he was in a comma and almost died, until Robin was able to bring him back from the brink of death. After Jason tried to escape, but was hit by Ava Jerome my men moved him to a Russian medical facility, where he was in a coma for about one month. Once Jason was awake he was sent to Maryland to the Bellingham's, as Jason regained his strength we started to condition him to be loyal to the Bellingham's, who were loyal to me. Jonathan showed Jason pictures of both Samantha and Elizabeth moving on with their lives. Happy and in love with new people or people form their pasts. Jason kept trying to escape, however he was always thwarted. We finally broke your strong hero but I see now what our fatal mistake was. I allowed Jason to believe not only was his son dead, but I took advantage of a health scare for Elizabeth and allowed him to believe Elizabeth was dead as well."

There were many gasps as well as some sobs coming from the room.

"I believe that was the last straw for him and while we kept showing Jason pictures of Samantha and Danny moving on , he became the perfect soldier. Jason started to do small missions alone. The Bellingham's and I were actually getting ready to exact my plan to destroy Samantha. Anya Bellingham was going to marry Jason Quartermaine Morgan in the mob wedding of the century. Samantha would have received the information and pictures after the wedding was over. This would have destroyed Samantha Morgan. Obviously this is not how everything played out. Jonathan kidnapped Elizabeth twice and brought us to where we are now." Helena finished and paused for a few moments, she took a breath, a drink, and continued.

"I know you all probably won't believe me however blood work on Jake and Scout will prove what I said is true.

Samantha, I know you believe that Danny is Jason's and all I can say is beware. Maybe a blood test is due for him too. The results just might surprise you.

Now for my revenge against the Quartermaine's specifically your golden boy Jason. The Prince and I will be coming to Port Charles soon. The Prince will finally have his proper wife by his side. Elizabeth will be the Prince's wife and she will bear him a true heir. While I love Spencer, he will be a great second to the heir. I have always known Elizabeth was perfect to rule with the Prince he just didn't agree, until now. It's too bad Aiden wasn't really a Cassadine. Damn, Luckless to ruin my plans, hopes, and dreams. I am so happy you all come to hear this. See you soon, Elizabeth."

The screen then goes black.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story.

Enjoy

Chapter 24

"Nikolas is alive. How?" Laura cried out.

"How is Helena alive?" Alexis demanded.

"Unfortunately, those are questions I don't have answers for." Jason answered.

"Nice hoax, Elizabeth. We both know this is Jason and unlike you and your slutty ways, both of my children are his." Samantha said as she put her arm around William's back.

"Jase,?" Carly asks looking between both men and adds sheepishly, "I need proof."

Jason and William both nod to her and Jason says,

"Spinelli created a special passport for Sonny and myself. Mine was in a safe deposit box and Helena ignored the memory probably because it had to do with Elizabeth."

"Really you found property of Jason's and kept it to yourself. I am his wife anything of his is mine." Samantha reamed.

"Really Sam, I created the save deposit box with Elizabeth's name on it not yours. Everything I put in that box I put in it for her, not you. You got everything of mine and she got a few things I gave her, that she didn't even know about until I showed it her." Jason reprimanded Sam.

"The passport had a chip which held my DNA and fingerprints. Spinelli can bring up the prints and run both mine and his." Jason suggested nodding to William.

"Do you remember any of this Jason?" Sonny asked William responded.

"No, this has to be made up." William responded.

"I assure you this is real. Sonny has one as does Maximus and the heads of the 5 families." Spinelli said, then continued.

"My computer has not been cracked yet, so I will be able to tell if the passports have been modified. The passport that Stone Cold brought me has matching data with what my computer showes should be there. The only part I didn't have on my computer was the fingerprints and DNA, I needed the chip for that. In order to change them you would need to use my computer, as I created the program I would have to make all the changes. Stone Cold, please place your fingers here." Spinelli explained and Jason complied.

Spinelli requested Williams hand and reluctantly places it on the pad after it was cleaned. Spinelli runs the program and per the program Helena was correct.

The Jason with the new face is indeed William and the Jason with the pre-accident face is Jason.

"While I don't exactly understand what's going on, how about everyone just go home tonight and hopefully this mess can be figured out in the next few days." Ned suggested.

Monica walked up to Jason and asked,

"Since William, Samantha, and the kids are at the Penthouse, why don't you come to the mansion for a few days. Stay in the big house tonight and tomorrow we will get the boathouse up and running for you."

Jason took Monica in his arms and hugged her. He said yes, under the condition that Elizabeth and their boys would be staying as well.

Monica understood, things were tense between Elizabeth and herself, but for her son she would make things right.

"I do need to talk to your brother, see you at the mansion." Monica said before walking over to William and Samantha.

"William, I understand this hard for you and I am glad I got to know you as Jake before we found you to be Jason. I am very happy to have had a relationship with you. I hope that we can continue our relationship since you are still my son. This doesn't change how I feel about you, just you name, son." Monica said.

"How can you believe them?" William asked.

"How can you not William? You have always said that you didn't seem to fit in this life and it's because it wasn't your life. Just think for a few days, you can call me anytime. Jason, Elizabeth and the boys are coming to the mansion with me tonight. You and Sam have somethings to talk about tonight." Monica told William before giving him a hug and leaving the Metro Court.

William walked over to Elizabeth and asked,

"May I take Jake home tonight before his world gets flipped upside down again?"

"Um… Jason has been back long enough without seeing his son, I think Jason needs to see Jake as much as I believe that Jake needs Jason. They have been kept apart most of Jake's life. You are his uncle and I know my boys care a lot about you, you can be apart of their lives once your headaches are figured out. Once I am sure you are no longer a threat. You physically hurt me when you were at my home last time." Elizabeth explained.

"I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I would like a relationship with the boys, but I will get better first." William agreed.

"Mommy," three voices called as Jake, Cameron, and Aiden came running to Elizabeth.

Jake noticed Jason and William, he stopped and started to cry. William and Elizabeth walked towards, Jake only for him to yell.

"Daddy!" Jake ran straight to Jason, who collected his son in his arms and Jason started to cry.

For six years he thought this boy was dead and now here he is holding him in his arms. With tears in his eyes he looked up and met Elizabeth's tear filled eyes. Jason moved Jake over to one arm and opened his other arm for Elizabeth to join them. Holding Elizabeth and Jake in his arms, Jason almost believed he was in the afterlife. How could two of the people who mean more to him than life itself be alive and in his arms.

After a few minutes the family broke apart. Samantha who witnessed the whole thing went up to Jason.

"I am not sure where this leaves us, I am sure we are still married. If the DNA results show you are Jason, we will need to talk ALONE." She insisted, glaring at Elizabeth.

"Yes, Sam we will need to talk. You should know, I have no desire to be with you. This however is a conversation for later." Jason admitted to her realizing Jake was still standing new to him.

As Samantha walked away and Carly came up to the Jason, Elizabeth, and Jake.

"I honestly don't know how to feel right now. I believe you are Jason. I have seen Sonny's passport and only I know where it is for security purposes." Carly said to Jason and as Elizabeth started to walk away with Jake, she added,

"Elizabeth, we have gone back and forth about getting along. I want to try to be friends with you. I know you have respected my relationship with Jason, now it is my turn to respect yours with him. I can't promise it will always be easy but I want to let you know that I want to try."

Carly then walked way leaving Elizabeth and Jason stunned.

QqQqQqQq ~ Later at the Quartermaine Mansion:

When Jason, Elizabeth, and the boys arrived at the mansion, there was a room set up for the boys to sleep in while there. Cameron and Aiden were in the room playing while Jake, Jason, and Elizabeth were in the living room sitting on the couch.

"How did you know I'm you dad?" Jason asked.

"Helena told me, before my daddy Lucky brought me home to mom." Jake answered.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Helena told me that Lucky was coming to take me home and that he wasn't my real dad but that Jason was. Helena also told me that my daddy didn't have any facial surgery and still looked like he did before I came to her. I thought she lied to me, when I heard Grandma Laura talking to mom about Jake being Jason and being my daddy." Jake recalled.

"Your mom told me you were afraid of my face, why?" Jason asked.

"I was afraid because I realized there were two of you with the same face and I didn't remember at the time which one was my dad. I feared he was my dad and you might hurt us. After talking to the other Jason when he and Franco came back from the island. I remembered what Helena said. She was telling the truth, you are my dad, right?" Jake responded.

"Your mom and I believe so, but to be sure, your mom has asked Robin to run a really good test to make sure we are correct." Jason explained.

Jake happily gave his mom and dad a hug, then went upstairs to the room to play with his brothers.

Jason took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her. When they broke apart breathless, Jason said.

"I am ready to move past Sam and on to my future with you and our boys."

"As much as I hate to say this but you need to go see her, spend some time with her. I don't want there to be any question about who you want to be with. Do what you need to do, I'm not going anywhere." Elizabeth explained and walked away from Jason with tears in her eyes. Jason went up to say good night to the boys before he left the mansion.

QqQqQqQq ~ the Morgan Penthouse

Samantha opens the door shocked to see Jason standing there. She throw herself into his arms, Jason catches her not expecting this reception from her. Samantha looks up at Jason and kisses him.

A/N ~

Sorry for the late posting of this chapter. My computer is having some problems and I had to finish typing this in a different format. I am sorry if it makes the chapter harder to read. I will try to have something updated shortly, hoping by Monday, but it will depend on what I can do with my computer. Please enjoy.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story.

Enjoy

Chapter 25

~ Penthouse ~

The ride home from the Metro Court was very quiet, Samantha, William, Danny, and Scout enter the penthouse; the parents put the children to bed, and go back down to the living room.

"Sam, I think we need to take a couple of days apart to work through what is going on. We both just had huge bombshells dropped on us. I will gladly submit to any testing needed to ensure whichever of the kids are mine. From what I know about Helena anything is possible. All three children could be mine or none of them could. At the same time none of them could be Jason's either." William admitted.

"How do you know any of this is true. Your Jason to me!" Samantha demanded.

"No, Sam. I am William. For the past few weeks, since the headaches, I have been having flashes I didn't understand. Images of this amd that, that didn't make sense. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what was going on. Everything Helena said made sense to me, at least about my life. I know I love you and want to be with you, but with Jason back I want you to know what and who you want. I know how much you loved him. I just hope you can love me again."

"Ja… William, I just don't know. I love you. I fell in love with who you are now." Samantha admitted.

"Then let's just take a day apart. I will come to tuck the kids in tomorrow night and we can talk then. We can re-evaluate then." William said. He went up to their room packed an overnight bag. When he came back down he gave Samantha a kiss goodbye and left.

QqQqQqQq

As William got off the elevator he ran into Jason. The two men eyed each other, tension seemed to rise, when Jason finally broke the silence.

"William, I am sorry about everything that happened tonight, that it all came out like it did. I didn't know how to deal with telling everyone. Want to go grab a drink or food so we can talk?"

"Sure, where should we go?" William asked wearily.

"The Floating Rib? I can have Milo drive us." Jason suggested, William agreed, and they headed out.

QqQqQqQq

William and Jason each grabbed a beer from the bar and sat at a table. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until William broke the silence with,

"I know she is legally your wife but in my heart Sam is my wife."

"To be honest with you, I was coming to the penthouse to ensure Sam knew I wanted a divorce and to move on without her romantically. I am having Diane start the divorce papers. You two should be able to be remarried in the next 6 months. I will be there for Danny if after the D.N.A. tests still show he's mine. I am not in love with Sam and probably haven't been for many years." Jason explained.

"I am." William paused. "At least I was as you. With everything I feel and remember how can you love Elizabeth more than Sam? Sam is Jason's soulmate."

"No, she isn't my soulmate, maybe yours but not mine. Do you remember when I broke up with Elizabeth at the courthouse?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you were relieved to be done with her. You no longer had to worry about her safety." William revealed.

"No, well partly. Elizabeth and I broke up because my actions could have killed Jake, and that is when I realized that I would rather have them safe without me than in danger with me. They are the two people that if I lost would kill me and it almost did twice. My life is complete with Elizabeth, Jake, Cameron, and Aiden." Jason explained.

"They are wonderful boys. I hope I can prove I have their best interest at heart. I went from being their dad, to a friend, and now I hope i can be a good uncle." William hoped.

"I am sure you will be. Do you have any memories other than mine?" Jason asked.

"Um…" William stalled.

"You don't have to answer, I want to help you. I know what it is like to have no memories. I don't know what it is like to have memories that don't belong to me. I want to hate you for how you treated Elizabeth. How everyone didn't know that I would never treat her that way makes me want to rethink all of my relationships. I don't hate you, you are just as much a victim as the rest of us. Besides, I would like to get to know you as we are brothers." Jason suggested.

"Jason, right now, I have no answers only flashes. Essentially pictures nothing to actually go on. Patrick believes he is able to remove the chip without causing permanent brain damage. From what Helena said on that video, I should then receive all of my memories and loose any of yours I haven't experienced for myself." William answered.

"You're going to do it right?" Jason asked optimistically.

"I don't know yet. It should cause the headaches to go away, but no guarantee I will like what I remember." William answered sadly.

The two sat in silence for a bit longer than Jason asked,

"Where will you go tonight?"

"Before I left the Metro Court tonight Carly offered me a room anytime I needed it. I'm going to take her up on her offer." William stated.

"I guess it's time to end things with my wife. Sam has moved on with you and I am happy for her and you. It's time for me to get on with mine. I'll have Milo give you a ride to the Metro Court if you would like." Jason offered.

William agreed. Milo dropped Jason off at the penthouse again and then drove William to the Metro Court, to go back to the penthouse and wait for Jason to come back out.

QqQqQqQq ~ The Quartermaine Mansion

Elizabeth is out in Lila's Rose Garden sitting on a bench crying softly. Since she was in a hurry to get away from Jason she didn't grab a coat. Elizabeth was avoiding going back into the mansion for fear Jason was still there. Elizabeth decided she would stay outside just a little bit longer.

Monica had seen Jason come downstairs with a determined look on his face. Monica decided to go find Elizabeth, she found her shivering in the rose garden. Monica put on a jacket and grabbed a warm blanket to join Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, wrap up in this. Is everything okay?" Monica asked as she wrapped the blanket around Elizabeth.

"Jason is right now talking to Sam. I don't know what this means for the boys and myself. He will probably go back to her like normal." Elizabeth explained.

"Elizabeth, you didn't watch him tonight. He only had eyes for you. When Sam was attacking you he couldn't understand why 'Jason' wasn't defending you. The looks he gave Sam were not loving ones. I knew you had a connection, but I don't think I realized it wasn't one sided. I listened to everyone else who said that you were the one pursuing him, after seeing you two at the Metro Court tonight, he really loves you." Monica relayed.

"I appreciate you saying that, but maybe the boys and I should go back to my place." Elizabeth suggested.

"Do you have that little faith in him? He asked for you and the boys to stay here with him." Monica asked confused.

"You don't understand our past. He will eventually say that his job is to dangerous for the boys and I, and then end up with Sam again. I don't think I can handle it again." Elizabeth said with new tears forming in her eyes.

"I think you are wrong this time. Stay here tonight and if I am wrong you and the boys can go back to your place tomorrow. Now let's go inside. I'll have Cook get us some hot chocolate." Monica suggested knowing how much Elizabeth loves hot chocolate.

The two women went into the house, a new bond possibly forming.

QqQqQqQq ~ the Morgan Penthouse

Samantha opens the door shocked to see Jason standing there. She throws herself into his arms, Jason catches her not expecting this reception from her. Samantha looks up at Jason and kisses him.

Jason pulls Samantha off of him and says.

"We need to talk."


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own any of this, except maybe the storyline, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, Disney.

I have taken some liberties in possibly rewriting some history. I have been throwing around the idea of when Jason and Elizabeth give into temptations, I am trying to decide if I should keep it T or move it to M. If you have an opinion please let me know.

Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Jason broke the kiss, pulls Samantha off of him and tells her,

"We have to talk."

Samantha let Jason into the penthouse and closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to move back in? Do we start over, would you like to go upstairs?" Samantha asked confused as to why he was here.

"No, to all of your questions. We're over. Really, we have been over since you kissed McBain. If not before then." Jason answered.

"But you kissed Elizabeth that same night. When we found Danny, you said we would be together again." Samantha interrupted.

"Sam we really never should have gotten back together in the first place. After what you did to my son, I shouldn't have trusted you, I shouldn't have been weak enough to think being together was the right thing to do." Jason admitted.

"How can you say that? We are soulmates, my soul calls to yours." Samantha protested as her heart started to break.

"No, we are not. You like to think we are soul mates, but my soul doesn't call to you." Jason tried to explain.

"This is all because you thought the bitch was dead, well neither she or that child are dead. She kept you away from Danny knowing he was your son. She kept the man that she thought was you away from your family, including your son, Danny." Samantha tried to fight back.

"Before I died I forgave her for the Danny thing, and we both know that she didn't know he was my son. She also only kept the secret from me for less than a day. Would you like to discuss your discretions and how I dealt with them?" Jason asked getting angry.

"No, we both know what I did and how you reacted. I was hurt because you kept Jake's paternity from me and never thought about asking me if I would co-parent with you." Samantha shouted back at Jason.

"Co-parent with you, you are not Jake's mother and you treated him and his mother badly. You think you get a pass about Jake, well Elizabeth was hurt too. Hurt by you and even more hurt by me. I offered her the world multiple times and took it away each time, but that is something we have to figure out." Jason responded.

"If Elizabeth is so precious to you, why are you here with me. What do you want Jason?" Samantha asked trying to get a handle on her anger. 'How could he want Elizabeth when he has me? I am his ride or die chick.' Sam thought.

"I want you to understand we are over. I have Diane working on divorce papers again and they should be ready for signatures in a couple days. If Danny turns out to be my son, I will be here for him as a father to him and that is all. I will be a brother to William and a brother in law to you, but we are no longer going to be a couple. I also don't think we just tell Danny just yet. I think we should wait until after the DNA test comes back. You should test Dany against me, William, and even Franco to further prove or deny our DNA but also because of Helena's warning. I am not trying to be mean or hurt you Sam, you just need to know the truth." Jason admitted.

"How come you can so easily for give her but not me?" Samantha demanded.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked her confused.

"You brought up Franco which reminded me of a bunch of things. You forgave Elizabeth for not only sleeping with but marrying Rick, she even got back together with him. I slept with him once a huge judgement call on my part but you never really forgave me, because he was an enemy, with her you never unfriended her. She lied to you about being Jake's father. You forgave her and even went along with her plan to tell noone and allow Lucky to raise YOUR son. You even still went on to become involved with her. Incase you didn't already know she was with Franco, someone you wanted to kill before you vanished. Finally she lied to you about the test results regarding my baby and you still forgave her. How, why, Jason?" Samantha wanted to know, the pain coming through her words..

"Are you really sure you want my answer? It will probably hurt you more than I already have." Jason honestly asked and waited for a reply. Samantha nodded and he continued.

"The reason I forgave her, forgive her for everything is because I love her with my body and soul. I don't say this to hurt you but it is the truth."

Samantha sat down, shocked. In all of their time together he'd never said those words to her. He had never even implied that he loved Elizabeth even in the past. Samantha had always believed he had some connection with Elizabeth, maybe even loved her because of Jake. Never in Samantha's wildest nightmares did she believe Jason thought Elizabeth was his soul mate.

"If you truly believe that why did we get back together, why did you ask me to marry you? I want the full honesty so I can move past this and understand the truth, not believing the lie that was my life." Samantha asked defeated.

"When I ended it with Elizabeth after the Russians took Jake, I broke both of our hearts in two. I didn't end it with her because I fell out of love with her, but because I loved her and Jake too much to be the reason either of them died. I never stopped loving her. I killed part of myself that day. Nobody noticed that I was an angerier version of myself. Letting go of Jake was very difficult it almost killed me, leaving Elizabeth broke me. Knowing I could never have my family was horrible. I bared it and became the Jason everyone wanted me to be. When Jake died and I couldn't be there with Elizabeth to mourn our son together I died a little more, but again no one noticed. Sam, you and I professional work well together, you did hurt my family, but and we started over and were doing okay as a couple. I realized I was having some fun again. I loved you and cared about you so when Maxie told me you wanted us to get married, I figured why not." Jason explained.

Jason sat down on the couch next to Samantha and put his arm around her. Samantha turned into him and cried for about 20 minutes when she finally composed herself she asked,

"Did you think of that bitch while we were together.?"

Jason pulled away from Samantha before responding.

"I understand you are angry, but I will not sit here and listen to you call her names. To answer your question no. When we were kissing or intimate I never thought of her. I tried not to think about Elizabeth or Jake too much after I let them go as it hurt too much."

"I guess thank you for being honest with me. I can't promise I will always be civil to Elizabeth, but I hope you are happy. Jason you can let yourself out. I need a drink." Samantha dismissed Jason and walked into the kitchen.

'What should I do now? William is essentially a stranger. I thought I wanted a life with Jason, until I realized that the life I thought was perfect really was not. I should help my husband William, and get to know the real him and not the Jason version of him. Maybe this connection I feel is real, we just need to find the real us and hopefully still be in love when we find ourselves.' Samantha thought to herself as she drank her glass of wine.

QqQqQqQq ~ Quartermaine Mansion

Jason quietly walks into the mansion after talking to Sam. As he walks past the living room to go upstairs to hopefully find Elizabeth and sees there is a light on in the living room. Jason walks into the living room to find his mother reading a book, Monica looks up.

"I am sorry I interrupted you." Jason explains turning to walk away.

"No, Jason. I think it is time we talk." Monica suggest as Jason turned back to him.

"Look, Mom, I would love to talk, but I really need to find Elizabeth." Jason answers turning to leave again.

"That is why we need to talk." Monica explains.

This stops Jason dead in his tracks and Monica motions for him to sit down. Jason sits on the couch next to Monica and asks,

"Did she take the boys and leave?"

"No, she debated it, but I suggested she stay until tomorrow and then if YOU haven't made things right, she will take the boys home. Why doesn't she trust that you love her?" Monica asks curiously.

"Thank you for talking her into staying. Let's just say I have promised her the world only to rip it away many times and given her too many mixed signals." Jason admitted.

"How can you fix it, actually the real question is can you fix it?" Monica wanted to know.

"I don't know, I really hope so. The feelings I have for her have never died, I have tried to hide them but I am not even sure how well that worked. Elizabeth and the boys are my everything. I have always loved Cameron I wanted him to be mine and I am sure once I get to know Aiden I will love him just like he was mine own too." Jason confessed.

"I don't know what you need to do, but you need to fix this and do it as soon as possible. She loves you and believes that you will leave her for Samantha. I actually can't believe you went back to her after what she did to Elizabeth and Jake." Monica questioned.

"I will do everything in my power to make things right with Elizabeth. I know I shouldn't have taken Sam back, but I figured if I couldn't have Elizabeth than at least I knew what to expect from Sam." Jason told his mother.

"That is no reason to marry a woman or have a child with her." Monica scolded.

"I know, I told Sam that Diane will be filing our divorce papers soon and that I don't want her to be with me romantically. I need to go find Elizabeth and let prove to her that I love her and want to be with only her and the boys." Jason told his mother as he stood up and headed to the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney. I only write the story.**

 **Within the next few chapters I will probably be changing the rating to M, I just wanted to give you a head's up that way if you are a guest and can't find the story it should show up with a ratings change.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 27

"I need to go find Elizabeth," Elizabeth heard Jason say before running up the stairs. Elizabeth had come downstairs to see if Jason was back and she hadn't meant to listen to their conversation. Elizabeth only heard the last couple of exchanges, she heard Jason tell Monica that his love for her never died and that he told Samantha that Diane is working on the divorce papers. Elizabeth gets to the top of the steps before Jason comes out of the living room. When Jason enters the bedroom he sees that Elizabeth is sitting in a chair by the window. Elizabeth hears Jason enter the room, turns to him and tells him.

"I overheard a bit of what you and Monica were talking about. I don't know why, but I ran back up here so you wouldn't know what I did. I only heard you talk about how your feelings for me never really went away and how you feel about Cameron hope to feel for Aiden." Elizabeth admitted.

"I have nothing to hide from you. I want us to be honest with each other and everyone else in our lives. We have lied to too many people for far too long." Jason explained and paused, he took a deep breath and then restarted,

"When I got to the penthouse, I ran into William we went to get a drink and talked a little, we are going to try and get to know one and other. This is a hard situation for both of us. I want to hurt him for how he treated you, but if he didn't leave you for 'lying' to him, then I may have had to hurt him for being your husband now." Jason smirked and continues, "I feel no animosity towards him for being married to Sam I wished them both well. I think he feels no angry towards me either because I am not trying to take Sam away from him. Regardless, William, will either be a father to the kids or an uncle, he will be able to have a relationship with them. I would expect he would still be able to have one with Cameron and Aiden if he wanted one, correct?"

"Yes. I am glad that you talked to William and that everything worked out well. Did you see Sam?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, after William and I were done talking, I had Milo drive me back to the penthouse and to then drop him off at the Metro Court, Carly had offered him a room. When I arrived at the penthouse and Sam opened the door, she threw herself into my arms and tried to kiss me. I will not lie our lips touched briefly, but I removed her from me. Sam then asked me if I was moving back in or if I wanted to sleep with her and get back together. I told her no about everything. We talked, she got upset, but overall seemed to take it well. We may have still to watch out for her. I didn't mean to hurt her but I didn't lie to her either." Jason admitted watching Elizabeth's reaction.

"She kissed you and you came home to me?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course you are my life, I can't wait to make you my wife. You should have been my wife so long ago that it isn't funny. I won't officially ask you until I am divorced from Sam. You better believe though I will be married to you as soon as humanly possible." Jason said.

"You say that now, but we have been engaged before, than Michael got shot. Yes I freaked out, but you didn't fight for me you gave in. What happens if we get back together and one of the boys gets kidnapped, will you walk away then. Will you break not only my heart but the boy's hearts too? I can't take it Jason. I think the boys and I should go home tomorrow." Elizabeth said with fresh tears in her eyes.

Jason's heart broke, how can he prove to her that she was it for him, he didn't want anyone else.

"You are correct before I would have just let you and the boys go to keep you safe, but last week you proved that you could take care of yourself. You can handle the job. You as I have said before are one of the strongest people I know. No matter what the world throws at you just brush yourself off, get up, and start over. You know I love you. I can't tell you enough. I made so many mistakes. I should have kept coming for you after the whole faking Sonny's death debacle. I shouldn't have gotten with Courtney, I was just so confused at the time. You had told me that you understood I couldn't always tell you about the business and the first time something happened, I couldn't confess to you, you left me. I have known I loved you since you were taken and held at the crypt. I almost confessed my love to you that day in the hospital when I gave you the postcard. At your studio when you were released, Carly called me and I left you, you were scared to be alone, it knew it but, I was dumb and left. When I came back I saw you and Zander together. I figured then you wanted to be with him." Jason explained.

"I didn't like him like that, he was just my friend, and I was young and scared. I wanted you to stay, but I knew that the business and Carly came first, so I didn't speak up" Elizabeth said.

"I have told you before. You are the only one I have put above both the business and Carly. I would do it in a heartbeat. I have always put you before everyone else including myself. I decided after the Sonny debacle that you just didn't love me like I loved you and I wanted you to have a good life, be happy and healthy, even though I wanted to have you with me. I thought you were serious. Over the years, I realized that you still meant a lot to me, but I tried to put if off or downplay it. It wasn't until the night of the black out that I realized, I still loved you and loved you deeply. Before that night I knew I cared about you and wanted you happy. That night if you hadn't told me we only had that night I would have been yours. I shouldn't' lie, I've been yours since that night for sure, probably before that. It took me thinking I lost you forever to realize I shouldn't have let you go ever. Especially not after we created Jake. I finally had everything I have ever wanted you and a family, but I was too scared to see even though my life was or is dangerous you would have been far safer with my guards.

"Jason what happened to us isn't just your fault. I didn't tell you the truth about Jake, I asked you to let Lucky raise him as his own."

"Yes, but I agreed to let Lucky raise him. I loved you so much and I agree that if nobody knew that he was mine he would be safe. I also never really asked you who Jake's father was to begin with. I allowed what Carly said to be gospel. Never again, I will always talk to you about what is going on, no secrets. Now you guys really would have been safer if you had guards. If there guards from the second Jake was born, he shouldn't have been kidnapped, the men Sam hired would have never gotten close enough to pull guns on you. Jake would never had been able to run out into traffic and when Cameron started that fire you wouldn't have been locked outside as there would have been guards at the door in both cases." Jason said terrorizing himself.

"Maybe, but if we had stayed together though I would never had Cameron or Aiden, depending on which time we made it work. You also won't have had Danny. There are three beautiful boys that have nothing to do with us being together." Elizabeth reminded him.

"I understand Cam and Aiden, but who know about Danny." Jason responded.

"You don't believe Danny is your son?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"I'm not sure. Helena seems like she's hell bent on destroying Sam. The test you ran proved Sam was the mother and the test Steven ran showed I was the father, but William being my identical brother who's to say he isn't the father of both of Sam's children." Jason admitted.

"How would you feel about that?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It doesn't really bother me and it isn't the Stone Cold of me. I was told a month ago that Danny was my child, I haven't' seen him since he was a tiny baby, I don't know Danny now. You and I watched Helena's video the first time, a week ago, I have had time to come to terms with the fact the boy I thought was Franco's may really be mine or my long lost twins brothers. At the end the day if Danny is mine, there is a connection to Sam forever, if I am only his Uncle then there is no connection. I don't have to constantly be in communication with her for my son's sake." Jason confessed.

"So you only want to be with me for Jake's sake? You know he's your son, so why not just settle and be with his mom. This way you can keep him safe. I would rather be alone!" Elizabeth exclaims and get up to run away, but Jason grabs her arm and pull her back.

"Elizabeth knock it off. Did you just hear yourself? Did you hear me actually say that I only want to be with you because of Jake? Think about it, before tonight I have seen Jake since I have been back? No, I don't want to confuse him. I don't want him to see us together and then have you decide that you just can't trust me or love me enough to let the past go. I thought we were moving into a good place, but now that we are back into our lives in Port Charles, I just don't know what to do to prove to you. You are the only person I want to be with." Jason said starting to feel defeated.

"You know what Jason. I think we need to get some rest. I have to go back to work tomorrow and we can talk a little more in the morning before I leave." Elizabeth suggests.

Elizabeth moves to grab some pajamas and heads towards the bathroom to change. Jason comes up with a plan and steps outside the door for a moment to set his plans into motion. Jason smiles as he walks back into the room and see's Elizabeth laying in the bed, with her back to his side of the bed which is clear and turned down so he could join her. As Jason lays down and wraps his arm around Elizabeth, she says,

"This doesn't mean I am over it, but I want to believe you love me more than Sam and Carly. Not to mention I sleep better with you beside me."

Jason smiles and admits, "I sleep better with you too. It is time to show the world that I love you, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The question startles her. She turns, sits up, faces him, and smiles. "You mean like a real date?"

"Of course," Jason answers confused.

"Yes. Thank you Jason. You know that I love you, I just need to work through something's in my head first." Elizabeth answers him and then give him a very passionate kiss before laying back down in bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 28**

 **The next morning, Jason wakes up first and smiles. She stayed with him all night. After everything that happened Jason was afraid Elizabeth would have slipped away in the night. Her breathing changes and he leans down to kiss her shoulder.**

 **Thank you," he says softly.**

 **For what?" Elizabeth asks.**

 **For staying in my arms. I sleep so much better with you next to me, the best is when you are right here in my arms." He answered.**

 **I am so sorry." She says as tears start to fall.**

 **Sorry, for what?" He asks trying to soother her.**

 **For being such a bitch. You are going through so much right now. I shouldn't be making it all about me. You have more important things to worry about. You have soon to be ex-wife who you need to deal with, not to mention a twin brother and you have Franco your cousin, who you hate. Jason you have at least one son if not two that you need to be there for. I know you love me, and I am trying to trust in you, trust in us." Elizabeth admitted.**

 **Elizabeth, you and my children are number one for me. Everyone needs to either get on board or leave me alone." Jason says pulling her back tighter to him.**

 **We don't have to go out tonight, we can stay in." Elizabeth suggests.**

 **Why don't you want to be seen in public with me?" Jason asks confused.**

 **I know my safety is number one for you and if people see us together than you can't be denying your feelings when it gets too dangerous. It will be harder for you to take it back." Elizabeth admitted, trying to give him away out.**

 **I don't want to take it back, I never wanted to take it back. This recent situation that you were in, was way more danger than I have ever wanted in your life. I have decided to trust you and trust in us. I know it won't be perfect, but I know that we need to be together. I never should have allowed our relationship to be hidden, I should have claimed Jake as mine. I want everyone to know you are mine and I am yours. You are in danger because of Helena and the Bellingham's. The five families have ordered you and the boys have guards, what they did has never been done before. What they have done alone makes it so that I can't hide my feelings for you. Before you get upset and misunderstand what I am saying. I don't want to hide it. I need and our boys to be safe, but I need you by my side, in my life, and in my bed. I need our family whole." Jason explained.**

 **I want this to be true. I am working to believe and trust this. Please give me a couple of days for everything to sink in. I want us to work on this. I am not asking that we are apart, I just need to believe that this is really happening this time. Don't give up on me or leave me please." Elizabeth stated.**

 **Sweetie, I am not going anywhere. I am yours. I will always be here." Jason declared.**

 **Thank you," Elizabeth said turning in his arms to face him and kisses him.**

 **As Jason tries to deepen the kiss, Elizabeth pulls away from him and says.**

 **I need to get ready for work. Would you like to bring Jake in to give his DNA sample to prove to everyone you are Jason and his father."**

 **I would love to, I do have a meeting with Sonny this afternoon, before that I will bring Jake in. If you would like I can take Cam and Aiden to the daycare and then drop off Jake after he gives his DNA sample." Jason suggested.**

 **That would be great." Elizabeth responded and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work.**

 **QqQqQqQq ~ General Hospital**

 **Elizabeth was working at the nurses station when Sam, William and the kids came off the elevator. William took the children over to the waiting area, so they were ready when Robin was ready for them. William and Jason had agreed that the perfect person do the DNA testing was Robin, as she was honest and would want to get to the truth.**

 **Can you page Robin to let her know that we are here? I am going to prove Jason is the father of Danny, to hell with Helena. Jason kissed me so passionately last night and told me he wanted our marriage to work. Just like before he was taken, he wanted me and not you. I told him that I was happy with my current husband, William. He left looking like he lost his best friend, which I guess he did. That's when he came back to you. I just thought you should know that you were his second choice and as usual I am his first choice. He wan…" Samantha flaunted but was interrupted by.**

 **Sam stop with your lies, if Jason really wanted he would have come to you first, but he didn't, he came to me. If you were so important to him you would have been the one who's life was turned upside down by Helena. When the Bellingham's people wanted him wanted back, they took who they knew he would come for, again it was me, not you. As for Danny I hope for his sake that Danny is Jason's. You have made it seem like the only thing that matters is that Jason is his father. If Jason isn't his father and you handle it wrong, you could ruin that wonderful child. Helena seems to believe that Jason is not Danny's father." Elizabeth interrupted, realizing her words were the truth. Jason came to her first. Jason had been so patient with her, constantly tell her how much he loved and wanted to be with her. If she didn't let Jason know that she really did believe him, then she just might lose him. Not to anyone else, but because she has been keeping him in a sense at arm's length, when he was trying to give her everything. Jason would be so happy tonight, when Elizabeth admitted it to him. Sam brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts with more nonsense.**

 **Elizabeth don't lie. Helena wants you because of Nikolas and Lucky. Jason would have protected anyone. Like before Jason only wants you because of Jake. If it wasn't for Jake he never would have been with you. You are a one night stand gone wrong. The biggest mistake of his life!" Sam exploded.**

 **What Samantha didn't realize was that Jason, Jake, and Jake's guard George had come off the elevator right as Elizabeth interrupted Samantha. George took Jake to a different area so he wouldn't witness the women.**

 **It seems my biggest mistake is my wife! Sam, I suggest you tell the truth." Jason said walking up behind her.**

 **Sam's face went pale, and she stammered for a few seconds before collecting herself and responding with.**

 **Go ahead lie to her. I mean if you think you want Saint Elizabeth, whatever. Who am I to get in the way. Yes, Elizabeth I threw myself at Jason, in a moment of weakness. I came to my senses and I want to stay with my husband, William. Good Luck!"**

 **Samantha has an evil gleam in her eyes as she walks away. Robin comes out and takes the family to an exam room. George notices Samantha is no longer by Elizabeth so he brings Jake over to Elizabeth and Jason. Jason watches Jake and Elizabeth interact and realizes how much he of his sons life he has missed out on. Part of the distance was his decision and the other part was taken from him.**

 **Epiphany came around the corner and was happy to see Jake, Elizabeth, and Jason at the nurses station talking. Epiphany told Elizabeth she could clock out early for Jake and Jason's appointment. The three of them sat in the waiting area until Robin was ready for them. Sam came out carrying Scout and walked past the three without acknowledging them. William and Danny stopped long enough for everyone to say Hi, then followed Samantha to the elevator. Once the elevator arrives and the four leave for home. Robin comes out of the exam room, when Robin sees** **Jason, she moves towards him and gives him a huge hug.**

 **Oh, Jason. I'm so happy you are back. Can we both not die again anytime soon? It seems like we keep dying and coming back." Robin jokes.**

 **I was so happy to hear that you were alive. I am sorry it to me so long to come see you." Jason apologize.**

 **It's okay, you had stuff to take care of first. Let's go in and make sure we get a good sample from each of you." Robin suggested and they filed into the room. After the samples are taken Robin explains that the testing will take at least a week to ensure that everything is matched up correctly. The tests will be under lock and key with Robin being the only person who has a key. Everyone is heading out the door, Robin stops Jason.**

 **Can we grab a bite to eat, just down in the cafeteria? I would like you to meet my son Noah."**

 **Jason glanced at Elizabeth and she nodded, she would not stop him from seeing his friends. Robin walked Jason to the daycare where he dropped off Jake and Robin picked up Noah. Jason and Robin walked down to the cafeteria. Robin left Noah with Jason while she quickly ran to the bathroom. Jason cuddled a little with the boy and softly said.**

 **Your mom is an amazing woman. I don't know where I would be without her. She was the first person to bring love into my life. You and Emma are so blessed to have her, she will love you with all of her heart. I hope I can be around to see you grow up."**

 **Robin came back and heard a little of the exchange.**

 **Thank you, Jason. I was and am blessed to have you in my life. I did everything I could to get you healthy on the island. Once I saw you I knew I needed to save you." Robin said.**

 **Thank you, for everything you have always been a great friend, even if I didn't understand it at the time." Jason admitted.**

 **The two continued to reminisce about their past together and explained what has happened since the last time they saw each other. They talked for Robin's full hour lunch and returned Noah to daycare.**

 **QqQqQqQqQq** \- Sonny's livingroom

 **What do we know about Helena or Nicholas's whereabouts?" Jason asked.**

 **At this point we know nothing. Spinelli and Stan have been searching and keep coming up empty handed. Since I am in charge of Jake's guards he has two guards at all times, one in plain sight and one unseen. How are Elizabeth and the boys guards." Sonny answered.**

 **Max and/or Cody are always watching her during the day, I believe she has one if not two unseen during the day as well. She has a minimum of one guard at night, even if I am with her. Cam and Aiden have one guard each insight at all times and one each in the background." Jason explained.**

 **Where ever they are sleeping is one of the safest places in Port Charles. If you think about it while their sleeping they have no less than 4 guards and you. Max and Cody plan on doing surprise checks to ensure that the guards are awake. Anyone sleeping on the job is fired immediately. " Sonny stated**

 **I would expect nothing less than that." Jason agree** **s, then** **I am going to check in at the warehouse and then head home. I am taking Elizabeth out tonight. My phone will be off, I want no interruptions." was added to putting new rules in effect.**

 **What if there is an emergency?" Sonny asked.**

 **We will have guards for our protection. Do what you did before I came back. My family is my first priority." Jason explained.**

 **QqQqQqQq**

 **Monica and Alice took the kids to the park while Elizabeth got ready. Jason had already changed into a black suit with a blue button up shirt and was waiting in the living room. When Elizabeth walked in Jason was breathless. Elizabeth was wearing a form fitting knee length green dress, the shoulders hung loosely keeping it up. Her hair was slightly curly and down. Jason stood up, walked over to Elizabeth, pulled her to his chest, and kissed her passionately.**

 **Elizabeth, you take my breath away. You are so beautiful. If we don't leave now. I don't think I can control myself.** **" He said leading her to the door.**


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story.

I do want to let everyone know that the next chapter will start the rating change to M. I want to apologize for the late posting. I got busy with kids. When I said that we were at about 30 chapters, I think we may be about 35-40. I haven't finished writing it and I am not trying to rush the ending. I do hope to have it done by Christmas if not the New Year. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I read them all and they really do help me to get more out,

Enjoy!

Chapter 29

Jason walked Elizabeth to the car, he opened the door, helped her in, and then closed it, before heading over to the drivers side. As they started down the driveway, Elizabeth asked,

"So, where are we going?"

"The Metro Court. I have a night of dinner and dancing planned for you. Carly gave us a room as well if we decide we don't want to go back tonight. Monica said she'll stay with the kids as long as we need her too." Jason answered.

"Dancing for me? With who?" Elizabeth teases.

"With me of course. Unless you don't want to dance with me." Jason answered feeling uneasy.

"I always want to dance with you, but I thought you hated to dance." Elizabeth responds.

"I don't hate to dance. I am uncomfortable dancing. I however love holding you, feeling you in my arms is one of the greatest feelings in the world. I will always dance with you or hold you, all you have to do is ask. However, tonight I will be doing the asking." Jason admits, then he grabbed Elizabeth's hand, brought it to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. This touch caused Elizabeth's hand to feel like it was on fire, and the fire was starting to spread.

A few minutes later they arrive at the Metro Court, Jason helped Elizabeth out of the car. Jason had a hard time removing his eyes from her naked legs as she got stood up. Jason offered Elizabeth his arm, she took it, and they walked in together. Carly met them at the door to the restaurant.

"I have a table set up for you. The dance floor is close per your request Jason. Here are your two room keys, for the same room. No pressure. Please enjoy your night. If you have any problem, don't hesitate to let me know and I will fix it." Carly said leading them to their table.

"We did this backwards and took way too long to get here. I am happy to finally be here. I love you, Elizabeth." Jason said pushing her chair in, moving the other chair at the table next to her so that he could touch her all night.

"I love you too. I realized today when handing Sam her ass, that we will make it this time." Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh , Sweetie, I am so happy to hear it. I will still prove to you everyday, that I will be here always." Jason said as a waiter brought their drinks and then he added.

"I ordered for us, wine for you and a beer for me. I also ordered steak, fries and a salad for our meal. Will you dance with me?"

Elizabeth agreed, it was a slow song, Jason pulled her closer to him. They got lost in each other and the music. When the song ended, Elizabeth pulled away to go back to the table, but Jason pulled her back to him. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest and smiled as Jason kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip. When their food came Elizabeth and Jason regretfully pulled apart. They both immediately cut their steak and salad to make it easier to eat while they held hands, neither wanting to break their physical connection.

"I am sorry about Sam today. I thought she understood last night that you and I will be together." Jason apologize.

"It's okay. You don't control her. I realized today that when you came back to town you came to me, you stayed with me. You wanted to convince me that you were Jason. You could have gone to Sam or anyone else, but after finding out I was actually alive you came for me and haven't wanted to leave me since, even when there was danger at our door. When you first came back you didn't even know that trouble had followed me, even knowing something could have followed you, you didn't worry about Sam it was still me. You have been by my side as much as possible." Elizabeth admitted.

"I am so happy you have decided to believe in me and us. I want you and our family. I have for many years. I would like to adopt, Cameron when the time is right, if Lucky didn't" Jason answered.

"No, Lucky didn't, William was going to when he was Jake Doe, but that never went further than that. Let's allow this whole thing to sink in with everyone and then we can talk to Cameron about it." Elizabeth replied.

When they had finished eating Jason asked Elizabeth to dance again, she agreed. Jason led Elizabeth to the dance floor and held her close for the slow dance. When the next song came on it had a faster tempo and again Elizabeth tried to go back to the table. Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, parting her legs with his leg and moved them to the music with Elizabeth straddling his leg.

Neither saw Sam and William enter the restaurant, Carly did and offered them a private dining room. Jason seemed very happy and she was trying to let it play out. Carly also didn't want William to be hurt by Sam's behavior either. Sam refused to be anywhere but in the main dining room.

"If Jason is in there and you are afraid to have me near him, you both need to get over it." Sam erupted.

Carly put William and Sam on the opposite side of the room from Jason and Elizabeth's table. They sat down, ordered, and began to talk. Sam looked up and saw Jason and Elizabeth grinding together on the dance floor. Her head almost blew off her shoulders. Sam stormed from the the table and rushed to the dancing couple.

"Jason, how could you? Why are you flaunting this infront of me? I don't want to be with you, but there is no reason to settle for her!" Sam shouted.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and watched the dance floor.

"Sam, I don't care what you want or what you think, but Elizabeth is my future. She is my soulmate and truelove. I didn't want to hurt you but enough of this shit. What we had in the end was nothing more than warming of beds, I loved you but I wasn't in love with you. I will be there for Danny as either his father or his uncle, but my relationship with you will never again be one of romance. I don't know how much clearer I can me make this." Jason exclaimed, then he looks into Elizabeth's eyes and asks, "Would you like to get out of here?"

Elizabeth nods, they get their things from the table, Jason drops some money to pay for dinner as well as the tip, and head towards the door. Carly stops them and Jason feels Elizabeth stiffen up next to him waiting for the attack.

"I am sorry. I tried to get them to go to the private dining room, but Sam insisted on going in there. I feel bad for William he is being played by her." Carly apologized.

Elizabeth was stunned by Carly's apology and relaxed.

"Thank you, Carly. I also want to say thank you for helping Jason with tonight and offering the room. Hopefully, Sam can figure herself out before she loses William too. If that is what he really wants when the surgery is done to remove the implant in his brain." Elizabeth answered.

"You are welcome. I realized if I want to keep Jason in my life, I need to let him live his life. Elizabeth,we never were friends, we got along after Jos's transplant. You were there for me after we found out Jake was alive and didn't know where Jos's transplant came from. I want you both to know I support wherever this may go. I better get back to my customer's." Carly explained and walked away.

"Do you want to go home or up to our room?" Jason asked to see if she changed her mind.

"Let's continue our night in the room here."


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of this, except maybe the story line, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, Disney.

NC-17 ~ In case it didn't actually change like I tried to update.

Enjoy!

Chapter 30

In the elevator Jason and Elizabeth start to kiss passionately. When the elevator stops on their floor and the doors open, Jason picks Elizabeth up bridal style to carry her to their room, they do not stop kissing.

Once they enter their room they continue to kiss. Elizabeth removes Jason's jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt, she stops kissing Jason's lips and moves to his neck, then down his chest. Elizabeth pushes his shirt off his shoulders, kisses her way to his stomach and starts to remove his pants. Jason is enjoying the feeling of her kisses on him as she unbuttons his pants and starts to push them and his boxers down, he is very turned on Jason's cock springs up and Elizabeth begins to slowly lick it and then starts to suck his length into her warm mouth.

 _'Elizabeth wanted to wait. Last night she was worried I would leave her and now after two stressful conversations with Sam she wants to go farther than she was comfortable.'_ Jason thought at war with himself, the feel of her mouth on his cock was amazing, but he wanted this to be because they both wanted it and not because Elizabeth was feeling threatened. Elizabeth used her tongue on the underside of his cock while still sucking on him, and Jason moan her name.

"Elizabeth, oh," then he says "Elizabeth please stop." He moans again, Elizabeth however ignores him and adds her hand to hold him firmly while continuing to pleasure him. Jason grabs Elizabeth by the shoulders and reluctantly pulls her up to him. They kiss passionately.

"Not that I am not immensely enjoying this Elizabeth, but what changed?" Jason asked when they finally broke apart needing air.

"I realized that if I didn't give it to you, you would eventually go elsewhere. I love you Jason and you love me. Let's finally move past this." Elizabeth admits, starting to move back down his body.

Jason stops her, he could see the lust in her eyes, but the fear was still there too.

"I don't want this step to be because of anyone but us. I loved what you were doing. Believe me, but I want us to make love because you are ready not because you are afraid to lose me. You should know I am not going anywhere. How many times in our safe house did we just hold each other, and talk or relax. I am yours no matter what. I love you body and what it does to me, but I want to wait until you are sure." Jason declared.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. This made her love Jason even more, she wanted to be ready but something was holder her back.

"Let's get comfortable then, watch a little TV and go bed." Elizabeth suggested. Elizabeth stripped into her underwear, taking off her bra and putting on Jason's dress shirt with only a few buttons done and Jason just put his boxers back on They cuddled on the bed and watched some tv before falling alseep in each other arms.

QqQqQqQqQq

In the night they have moved to being in a spooning position. Elizabeth awakes to Jason massaging her left right breast, she stifles a moan. Elizabeth then turns her head and sees that Jason is still sleeping, she slowing moves to her back enjoying the feel of his hand and hoping to move them to doing more. Jason moans as his hand moves, due to her movement, from her breast and she starts to kiss him. Jason awakes started to realize that he was sleeping.

"Elizabeth, sweetie, I am so sorry. I was dreaming about or remembering you and I must have gotten carried away. I normally don't dream that vividly." Jason apologizes as he moves back from her a few inches.

Elizabeth cuddles up to him and says,

"It's okay. I was rather enjoying that."

"I know, and I was too, but last night you weren't really ready. I decided that I want to do this differently. I want to ache make love to you, but I want it to be perfect for us."

Elizabeth pushes Jason to his back and straddles him. Jason moans softly as she rest her sex on his and realizes that there are only two thin layers of cloth between her warmth and his hardness. Jason takes a few moments to gain composure over his aching body. Jason aches to flip them over, sink into her and for them to spend the day making slow passionate love. Slowly, Jason rolls them to their sides facing each other.

"I want to spend most of the day with you and the boys. However, I have to go in to the office and have a meeting with Sonny. How many days are you off?" Jason asks trying to forget how close their bodies are pressed to each other. Elizabeth's breast are showing through his shirt and he really just wants to forget everything and take each of her nipples in his mouth and suck until she moans his name.

"I am off today and tomorrow, but back on the day after that and as usual like you, I am always on call if they need a trauma nurse. I wanted to take the boys to the park this afternoon, if that's okay." Elizabeth answers, bring Jason back to the reality of the day, the timing isn't quite right yet.

"Yes that's good. Hopefully you don't have to go into the hospital. Do you still have the key for the safety deposit box?" He asks starting to put together their next day.

"Yes, it's with my keys at the mansion, we can grab it when we go back, before your meeting. Please let me know if you will be held up today, so I don't worry. I will let you know if I get called into the hospital." Elizabeth said.

Jason nodded yes, then kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and reluctantly pulled himself away to get up and get ready to go.

When Elizabeth and Jason arrived at the mansion. Elizabeth went to get the safety deposit box key, gave it to Jason, they kissed and he left.

Jason headed to the coffeehouse to meet up with Sonny. Laura had spoken to Valentin and he gave Sonny's people permission to search Wyndemere for Helena. Valentin did want her hiding that close to his family and he really didn't want to start a war with the Corinthos/Morgan organization. Valentin had his people looking for her as well but so far nobody has found her. Sonny had already sent men to investigate Wyndemere, Spoon Island, and there are men on Cassadine Island. At this point all searches were coming up empty. Helena and Nikolas didn't seem to want to be found, yet. Unbeknownst to them the five families and Maximus Sr. were also seriously looking for the pair. Helena had caused enough trouble in the world that Maximum Sr. decided this was the last straw, Helena would not survive this, Nikolas maybe a different story.

After the Cassadine business was discussed the men relaxed a little.

"Jason,while it's great to have you back. Are you sure this job is really what you want to do for the rest of your life? I am sure that the five families would work with us to let you bow out." Sonny suggested.

"This job is what I know. I would love to give Elizabeth and my children a safer normal lifestyle, but since I came back they have been either kept in a safe house with Audrey or the Quartermaines. Their lives have already been jeopardized. The five families know about them and have ordered for them to be protected. I don't think they will give me an out at this point. Not to mention there are too many people who may still want revenge on me. Who knows what is in Williams past that we will have to deal with as well. Plus, I like what I do and I'm good at it. Maybe I can work next to the person you had enforcing things since I was gone. That way I can still be involved but also focus on my family." Jason answered.

"Or if you want to stay involved let's be partners, real partners we can run everything together." Sonny offered.

"That would work. Is there anything else we need to cover today?" Jason asked hoping that they were finished.

"No, I think we are done for the day." Sonny said.

"I would like to be out of communication for the next few days. Elizabeth and I are spending the rest of the day with the boys. Tomorrow I have a special day planned for Elizabeth." Jason told him showing Sonny an excited smile.

"I will only contact you in case of an emergency that affects you or your family." Sonny agreed. Sonny was happy to see this change in Jason. Jason was putting what he wanted before what other people wanted and as much as that frustrated Sonny, he was happy to see his friend living his own life and seemed to be really happy.

Jason left and ran a secret errand before heading back to the mansion. Elizabeth, Jason, and the boys played games all afternoon and into the evening. They ordered some pizzas for dinner then watched a couple movies. The boys and Elizabeth fell asleep during the second movie. Jason smiled as he was he was surrounded by his sleeping family. He had never thought in a million years that this could be his life and he was going to do everything to keep them safe and with him.

When the movie finished Jason first carried each of his boys to bed and then moved Elizabeth to their bed, placing her under the covers. Jason ran back downstairs and asked Cook to help him with his surprise for Elizabeth. He also made sure that Monica could watch the boys the next day. Everyone agreed. When Jason got back upstairs and into bed he snuggled up to Elizabeth and she let out a sleepy sigh of relief. Jason fell asleep feeling at peace with his family.

QqQqQqQqQq

"Alice let me in!" Jason heard Samantha scream from downstairs. Jason ran down the stairs and saw Alice had the door open a couple inches not allowing the brunette through.

"Samantha, there is no need for this. It's 1 o'clock in the morning. Go home and come back at a decent hour! Maybe have a couple cups of coffee to detox and sober up." Alice answered sternly.

"You can't keep me from the father of my son!" Samantha screeched slurring her words a little.

"I am not keeping anyone from you. I am only asking that you come back when everyone is awake. I don't want your screaming to awake this house. We have a few sleeping children in here. Please be respectful." Alice answered.

"None of those children don't belong in there. My son should be in there with his father. Jason has been home for weeks and he wants nothing to do with his youngest son who is now devastated." Samantha stated.

Jason walked up behind Alice and pulled the door open.

"You told Danny? I asked you to wait. I didn't want to confuse him. Do you not care about anyone buy yourself?" Jason yelled fuming.

"I um, n... He's your son, why are you denying it?" Samantha whined.

"I am not denying it, I know before I was shot we thought he was Franco's and since I have been back I have thought he was mine and thought he could not be mine again. I am confused myself and wanted to wait to tell Danny anything until we knew for sure." Jason explained.

"But you could tell the town's Saint's bastard that you are HIS father?" Samantha hissed.

"Leave Jake out of this, he came to me with William right next to me. Eliz…" Jason started to say.

"I don't want to hear her name come from your lips. I didn't tell Danny anything. Danny will be devastated when he finds out you were home for weeks and didn't even try to see him. You are mine and Danny's not that Bitch and Bastards." Samantha exploded.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jake called from the bottom of the stairs.

Before Jason could turn to respond his heart had already fallen, his son had heard the venom come out of Samantha's mouth, Samantha rushed past him to Jake.

"Your bitch of a mother has stolen Jason from me again. You and your mother are nothing. It's too bad that Maureen was found and you were brought back safe. You should have st …" Samantha was going off as Jason moved to her grabbing her arm pushing her back towards the door as he saw his son's eyes fill with tears.

"Get out of this house! You will not speak to MY son like that you will not speak of ELIZABETH like that. I promised you something 10 years ago and if you don't leave now I will follow through. This is your last warning. Leave my sons and the love of my life, Elizabeth, alone. I may not have used those words 10 years ago, but you should have known she is and has always been the love of my life. I will not allow you to hurt my family anymore!" Jason exclaimed.

Jason pushed her towards the door, she stumbled out and Alice closed the door, locking it behind Samantha. Jason then turned back to Jake and put his arm around him. The two walked silently to the living and then sat on the couch before either spoke.

"Are you okay Jake, I am so sorry you had to witness that." Jason apologized.

"It isn't your fault. I don't think Sam has really ever liked me she tolerated me because I am your son. Why does she hate my mom so much?" Jake asked.

"I think in the end she is hoping that I will leave you, your brother's and your mother." Jason said as new tears lined Jake's eyes, Jason took his son's hand and continued. "I am not going anywhere. I love you, Cameron, and Aiden. I have loved your mother since I met her long before you were born and way before I met Sam. All you need to understand Jake, is that your mom and I love you and your brothers and if I have anything to do about it, we will finally be a real family."

Jake nodded and Jason hugged his son.

"Do you not like Danny, isn't he my brother too?" Jake finally asked.

Jason sat in a stunned silence for few moments and then answered.

"I only knew Danny for a few hours before I was taken away from all of you. When I came back I learned something that told me I might not be his dad and I didn't want to confuse him saying I was his dad to not to really be his dad. We are having some tests run to ensure who are my children. We will be a part of Danny's life even if he is not my son. William is with Sam now so that will make Danny and Scout your cousins. Do you understand?" Jason explained.

"I think so. Can I go back up to bed dad?" Jake asked just happy that he wasn't losing the man he though was his father to Sam again.

Jason agreed. Jason took Jake up to bed and tucked him in. When he got back into his bed he unintentionally disturbed Elizabeth.

"Where were you," Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"Sam decided to have a little too much to drink and stop by." Jason answered.

Jason held Elizabeth to him facing each other and told her about the conversation with Sam and the following one with Jake. Jason watched Elizabeth's eyes as he explained everything. He didn't see fear, he did however see anger, not at him but towards Sam. After talking for about an hour. Elizabeth fell asleep with her head on Jason's chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. Jason fell asleep again in bliss to be holding her.


	31. Chapter 31

_I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

 _I am not sure if any of places I have used in this story actually still exist, I just figured this was a good way for Jason to show Elizabeth how much she has always meant to him and remind them both of how close they have come multiple times to having it all._

 _Enjoy_

Chapter 31

The next morning Jason woke up before Elizabeth and contacted a couple of the guards to let them know about his plans for the day and get their help in setting up some stuff. Max would be meeting them at each of the locations, just to help keep an eye out. Jason slipped back into bed as Elizabeth started to stir. Jason leaned over her shoulder and whispered.

"Hey Sweetie, are you ready to get up?"

"No, let's stay here in bed all day." Elizabeth suggested moving closer to Jason.

"Oh, Sweetheart I would love to, but I have bigger plans for us than to stay in bed all day long. You are very tempting though. I am going to go check on the kids, how about you get ready. Put on something comfortable, jeans would be preferable." Jason said, reluctantly pulling himself away from her and out of bed.

Jason quickly showered while Elizabeth finished waking up, Jason came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. Jason quickly then kissed Elizabeth and left the room. Elizabeth hopped in the shower and quickly got clean. She decided to wear a pair of blue jeans, and an emerald green off the shoulder sweater with a brown tank top under it. Elizabeth paired the outfit with a pair of brown calf high low heeled boots.

Elizabeth came down stairs and heard voices coming from the dining room. Elizabeth entered the room and saw everyone sitting at the table eating. Cook had made a wonderful breakfast spread waffles, egg, bacon, and sausage. Everyone had a little bit of something on their plates.

"Eat up, Elizabeth, we have a big day planned." Jason said gesturing to the table.

Elizabeth sat between Cameron and Aiden, she grabbed a waffle, little bit of eggs, and two strips of bacon. Shortly after starting her breakfast the boys had finished eating theirs. Monica had also finished eating and was getting up from the table.

"Boys, say goodbye to your mom, Monica, I mean Grandma would like to get going." Jason said excusing the boys from the table and following his mother out of the room.

Each boy came over and told their mother that they loved her and hoped she had a good day with Jason. Elizabeth finished eating a few minutes later and headed to the foyer to maybe catch the boys for one last hug. Unfortunately, they had already left the house, with their guards following. While Monica didn't like having the guards around, she understood it was for everyone safety.

Elizabeth saw Jason in the living room, standing in front of the patio doors, she walked over to him and snaked her arms around him and placing her head on his back. Jason turned in her arms and held her around the waist.

"Soooo, what's the plan for the day?" Elizabeth asks.

"A trip down memory lane. We need to get going. Are you ready for a motorcycle ride?" Jason asks, a huge smile erupts on Elizabeth's face as she nods.

QqQqQqQqQ

Jason was enjoying the feeling of Elizabeth holding him tightly as they rode his bike to their first destination. When Jason stopped the bike, they both got off.

"Jason, I don't understand why we are here." Elizabeth spoke first before looking at the landscape before them.

"Do you recognize where we are?" He asked.

"Of course, the boxcar is over there? But, why?" Elizabeth observed pointing in the direction of the train car.

"I didn't know it but that day that Lucky introduced us, changed our lives forever. I didn't think of you as anything but Lucky's girl or Emily's friend at the time. Then after he died you brought me here to save my life. This is where our story begins. We have a few stops to make today before we get to the surprise." Jason explained.

"Jason, you don't need to do this I am yours." Elizabeth replied.

"I know, I'm doing this for both of us. Elizabeth, Sweetie, we have been through so much. I just want to take you to the most important places to us, in my eyes" Jason said.

Elizabeth melted against Jason. When their eyes met they were drawn together for a long kiss. When they broke apart breathless Jason asked.

"Do you want to go to the boxcar?"

"No, I'm good right here." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around Jason's waist.

They stood there in each other's arms for a bit before Jason led Elizabeth back to the bike handing her the helmet. They got on the bike and went on to the next location, Vista Point. Getting off the bike, Elizabeth and Jason walked down to sit on a bench.

"After kissing you the day you called me a liar, I wanted to take you away with me. Just run and never come back. I was too young and dumb to realize how much I needed you in my life. Yes, the danger was and is still there but in the end you and the boys were in just as much danger without me. Seeing that bandage from the graze really scared me. When you told me about the Alcazar and DeLuca conversation, I thought I would die you were closer to this than I ever wanted. I should have put a guard on you and see where it went with us. I was too worried you would get hurt or I would do something and you would no longer look at me as a man you love, but a man who scares you. If I would have know the way you look at me would not change and all of the help and advise you have given me would help us, if I had believed in us we would have a different life now. All three of our boys could really be mine. I still love them as my own, I don't care who their biological father is I will be the best father they could have." Jason admitted.

Elizabeth was stunned, she thought she was the only one who thought about life in 'what if's?'

"While I don't regret any of my boys or their fathers because they gave me the boys, life would be simpler if they were all yours. Jason you are the only one who's always been there when I've needed you. Even when we weren't together deep down I knew if I really needed you, you would have come to help me." Elizabeth answered.

"I would have. If you needed me, I believe I would have dropped everything and come." Jason said,

Elizabeth took Jason's face in her hands.

"I believe you," She said before she kissed him softly on the lips.

Jason pulled Elizabeth closer to him and they continued to kiss for a while. Elizabeth shivered and pulled away a bit. Jason rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her up.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Just a little chill. Almost like someone is walking over my grave. Like we are about to get everything we have ever wanted, just to have it all taken from us." Elizabeth confessed.

"I think I know what you mean, but nothing will keep us apart this time. Especially not my fears and hopefully not yours either." Jason comforted her.

"Let's move to the next stop. Are you okay to take the bike or would you rather go by car?" Jason asked.

"I'm okay on the bike it's been too long since I've ridden and it's an excuse to hold you tight." Elizabeth admitted.

Jason smiled and led her back to the bike. Once they settled on the two headed back to town towards their next destination.

The sign to Kelly's said closed, but Jason holding Elizabeth's hand walked in. Kelly's was empty, Jason had rented the place for a few hours, not exactly sure when they would arrive. Elizabeth excused herself to use the restroom quickly. When she came back Jason asked her to dance as the Jukebox started to play a song for them.

Elizabeth nodded and Jason took her in his arms.

' _I met you in the dark,  
You lit me up  
You made me feel as though _

_I was enough'_

"When we danced here for the first time, you were trying to get over Lucky's death, I think even back then I would have done anything for you. We both knew early on that we loved each other, but were both too young to understand, maybe not as early as that night, but I we were probably starting to fall in love. I believe we were too scare of how strong the feelings were." Jason whispered as the song continued to play.

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I know I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

"We were drawn together, but never really allowed ourselves to fully give in. The night in the penthouse is probably the closest we came to perfect until I told you it could only be one night, and now. We had brief moments, but not long lasting." Elizabeth said.

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you till_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part like in our vows_

 _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

 _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Oh, just say you won't let go_

"That night was one of the best nights of my entire life. I wish I had told you I loved you then." Jason admitted then gently pushed Elizabeth's head to his chest and kissed the top of her head and inhaled her smell.

They danced in silence through the next song. The silence between them was not awkward they just held each other and listened to the music, which told them parts of the story of their love.

 _We were the wild and the free in the wind_

 _We were the backseat, leaning in_

 _We were the running wild open in the headlights_

 _Hearts on fire in the midnight_

 _We were the slow and the dance in the dust_

 _Jack and Diane with the radio up_

 _We were living the line about loving and learnin'_

 _The falling, the flying, that summertime thing_

 _We were the song on the radio, playing_

 _We were the words the singer was singing_

 _We were the oh, we were the hey_

 _That made you wanna sing along, yeah_

 _We were, we were_

 _We were, we were that song_

 _We were the good and the bye in the rain_

 _We were the lonesome, like a train_

 _We were the let go, we were the heartbroke_

 _We didn't know that it would end this way_

 _We were the almost, yeah but not quite_

 _We were the steel guitars that cry_

 _And the…_

 _We were the good and the bye in the rain_

 _We were the lonesome, like a train_

 _We were the let go, we were the heartbroke_

 _We didn't know that it would end this way_

 _We were the almost, yeah but not quite_

 _We were the steel guitars that cry_

 _And the line about loving and leaving_

 _And lonely in the might-have-been_

 _The might-have-been_

 _We were the song on the radio, playing_

 _We were the words the singer was singing_

 _Yeah we were the oh, we were the hey_

 _That made you wanna sing along, yeah_

 _We were, we were_

 _We were, we were that song, yeah_

 _And it goes, oh_

 _And it goes, oh_

 _We were heard-it-and-I had-to-call_

 _We were the feeling that you can't shake off_

 _That I was a fool and you were the one_

 _How did I ever let you get so gone?_

 _We were the song on the radio, playing_

 _We were the words singer was singing_

 _Yeah we were the oh, we were the hey_

 _That made you wanna sing along, yeah_

 _We were, we were_

 _We were, we were that song_

 _And it goes, oh_

 _And it goes, oh_

 _We were the song on the radio, playing_

 _We were the words singer was singin'_

 _Yeah we were the oh, we were the hey_

 _That made you wanna sing along, yeah_

Feeling each other's love, Jason hated to pull back, but he did and said.

"Sweetie, I hate to say this but we must head out."

They got back on the motorcycle and rode off, on to the Floating Rib. Here they ordered a beer each and played a couple games of pool. Jason and Elizabeth relaxed and just enjoyed being together. After a couple hours of relaxation Jason pulled Elizabeth away from Jakes, Max drove them to their final destination of the night.

QqQqQqQq ~ General Hospital

"Milo, I need to head home for the night and Jason told me to contact you so that you can come and keep an eye on my lab to ensure that no one goes in. I have the results done and will let everyone know in the morning." Robin stated into the phone.

After Milo agreed and let Robin know he would be there in 15 minutes. Robin sent out a text message to 4 recipients, tell them that she had the results to the tests and that they should come to the hospital at 9:00 am the next morning. Robin left the hospital when Milo arrived, locking her office and seeing that he picked a seat across and down the hall where he could see her office door but not be seen.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _The song's I used here are 'Say you won't let go", by James Arthur and 'We were that song' by Brett Kissel._

 _I am very sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I got very busy with the Christmas season. I tried to update the story I was having loading problems. I am hoping to get another chapter up either today or first thing tomorrow. I finally got a new laptop and am hopefully able to update easier._

 _Thank you for your patience, likes, review, and follows. I really do appreciate it._


	32. Chapter 32

_I do not own any of this, except maybe the storyline, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, Disney._

 _NC-17_

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 32

When the car arrived at the final destination, Elizabeth looked around.

"Why are we here? The studio is just over there." Elizabeth asked pointing towards the studio.

"This is our last stop and hopefully the beginning of our future. Please come with me." Jason said holding out his hand to her.

Elizabeth took his hand and they walked to the studio's building. When they entered the hallway, Elizabeth noticed that Cody was waiting outside the door to her studio. Cody opened the door for them as they walked up. Cody nodded at Jason as they entered, and then the door was closed and locked behind them. They walked to the middle of the room, when Jason pulled Elizabeth to him and softly said,

"We have so many memories of this place. Your studio holds both happy and sad memories. We almost made love for the first time here, but the timing just wasn't right. You nursed me back to health twice. You have hidden me and lied to everyone in your life about me being here. I knew I was in love with you the first time you nursed me back to health. I love you Elizabeth, together we can make it through anything." Jason said.

"Jason, I love you too." Elizabeth said.

Jason led them over to the couch and they sat down and held hands.

"Elizabeth there were so many places I could have taken you to show you our past, I know that you remember our past too. I just wanted you to know that every minute we spent together meant the world to me. When Zander's gun went off as we were fighting over it, the look of terror on your face has never left me. That day I was so happy that I could rememeber my medical training I had so that I could mend you up. When I found you at the mausoleum, I was so thankful and almost told you that I love you in the hospital the next day. We also have so many memories at the hospital. You gave birth to our son and you almost died that day. I was the first to hold jake and put him in your arms the first time. We thought we lost our son in that hospital." Jason explained.

"We have so many more memories there, but if we discuss them all we will be here all night." Elizabeth told Jason smiling.

Jason started to get up from the couch and knelt in front of Elizabeth.

"I have asked you three times and once you said yes, that only lasted for about a day. This time nothing will change my mind. I love you Elizabeth Webber, I love your boys. Will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?" Jason asked holding out a ring box with a ruby surrounded by diamonds all in yellow gold.

Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes and at the ring.

"Yes, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much." Elizabeth said and pulled Jason to her for a kiss.

The two kissed for a few minutes, before Jason broke away and placed the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly.

"I have something that I want you to read. I had this ring in our safety deposit box. I left it when we went to get my passport the other day. We weren't ready for this day quite yet." Jason admitted and handed her a small piece of paper.

My Dear Elizabeth,

I know this might not be something you want from me. I wanted you and only you to have it. I bought this for you when I was in Italy once, it reminded me of the piece of glass that I gave you for Valentine's Day, all those years ago. When I proposed to you before Michael was shot, I had this upstairs waiting for you to say yes. After you said yes, I was so happy and kissing you in celebration, that I forgot all about this ring upstairs. Then we were called away, I didn't think about the ring again until the night after I returned from breaking up with you. I looked at the ring and cried over what could have been. Then cried thinking about the you being in Carly's shoes and Michael being Cameron or Jake and my heart was even more broken. When we lost Jake, I put together this safety deposit box and left your ring in it. I am so sorry that I failed us and failed you. I hope that you know I always loved you. I never stopped. If you are reading this I am eitger gone, or something went right and we are together. I really hope that you know how much I always loved you and that I only left so that you and our boys would be safe. Please don't forget this.

I love you, Elizabeth.

Jason

"Oh, Jason. I can't believe that you held on to this for so long." Elizabeth said.

"Of course I did. It was bought for you and only you. Nobody else was going to get this ring but you. I intentionally created this safety deposit box for you, so that you could have it, even if I wasn't the one to physically give it to you. I wanted to make sure you got it. I don't think Sam would have given it to you, no matter what I wanted. Sam had alway been jealous of our relationship." Jason explained.

"Thank you so much. Just imagine had you actually given this to me that day, things may have been different. People would have know we were engaged and it would have been harder to break it off." Elizabeth joked.

"Maybe, or maybe I would have killed our chance for today. Had I still broken it off and broke your heart as well as embarrassed you to the town." Jason answered.

"I can only imagine how much worse Carly would have been." Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth got up and walked over to the window. She pushed it open a little and then looked out the window, watching the sun set over the harbor. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood together watching the sun slowly descend in the sky.

Jason lowered his head, moving Elizabeth's hair aside revealing her neck which he slowly nipped and kissed. Elizabeth melted against him as he moved to the other side of her neck. Jason moved his hands up and cupped her breasts, Elizabeth moaned. Elizabeth turned in Jason's grip so that she was facing him. Elizabeth kissed Jason walking him backwards towards the couch, when there she pushed him down and straddled him. Elizabeth removed her sweater before resuming their kisses.

Jason moved up her tank top and while kissing Elizabeth. He brushed her breasts through her bra. He moved his arms around her back to undo her bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"Yes. Third time's a charm. We keep starting this here and keep stopping ourselves." Jason answered removing her shirt and bra, then he leans back to admire the view.

"You are so beautiful." Jason says before grabbing one of her breasts and lowering his mouth to capture her nipple in his lips. Elizabeth lets out a moan as he moves to her other nipple.

Elizabeth moves on Jason feeling him harden beneath her. She moves her hand to rub him through his pants. Jason releases her nipple to let out a moan. Elizabeth is flipped on to her back and Jason starts to remove her jeans and underware before leaning down on top of her and kisses her passionately.

Jason then starts to kiss down her body, again paying special attention to each of Elizabeth's nipples, before moving down farther. Before Jason moved to far down her stomach, Elizabeth grabs his shirt and starts to pull it above his head. Jason breaks contact long enough to remove his shirt and then continues his kisses down to the apex of Elizabeth's thighs. Elizabeth tenses for a moment, then Jason says,

"I have missed you and this so much."

Jason then starts to slowing kiss and lick Elizabeth's clit making her moan in pleasure. Jason adds a finger to her and Elizabeth gets louder, grabbing his hair to help keep him in place. Jason works her for a few minutes more when Elizabeth screams out his name as she cums on his hand. Jason continues to clean up her juices before returning his attention to her mouth.

They continue to kiss and Elizabeth snakes her hand down to his pants. Jason moves his body back enough to allow her hand to unbutton his pants and reach in to feel his hardness. Elizabeth wraps her hand along her him and starts to stroke. Jason breaks their kiss to moan into her mouth.

Jason stands, removes his pants and boxers, before hovering above Elizabeth, who is looking at him with hooded eyes.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Elizabeth?" Jason asks.

"Yes, please. I have imagined this day for so long and I am sorry it. . ." Elizabeth started to apologize.

"Shhh, it doesn't matter. We are here now." Jason replies and takes her lips in a kiss.

They continue to kiss for a little bit before Jason slowly slips into Elizabeth causing them both to gasp. Jason stills taking in the feeling of her.

"Shit, do I need protection? I thought of everything but that!." Jason said starting to pull out.

"No, stay," Elizabeth says locking her legs behind him, "I am on depo, we are okay," She finished.

Jason starts to move excruciatingly slow. He starts to pick up speed and Elizabeth gets louder as she is building towards another orgasim. When Jason feels her start to clench him, he stops, wanting to prolong this just a bit more, knowing that when she cums he will as well. When Jason feels himself start to calm a bit he starts to move again. He sucks on one of her nipples while palming her other breast. This time when he feels Elizabeth clench he kisses her to capture her moans of pleasure.

After they calmed down and their breathing returned to normal, Jason flipped them over so that Elizabeth was laying naked on top of him. He grabbed a blanket, from the back of the couch and pulled it over them. Jason started to rub Elizabeth's back listening to her breath.

"Elizabeth, I can't believe I ever let you go. That was amazing. What just happened is exactly why nothing happened the last time we were here together, there is no way I can let you go." Jason told her as she fell asleep.

The two slept for about 4 hours before they we interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Jason, it's me Max we have a situation." Max said from the other side of the door.

Elizabeth was sprawled over Jason, he hated having to move her. Jason carefully moved her off him to the side. When he was free from her Jason covered her back up with the blanket then he quickly pulled on his pants and headed to the door. Jason opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Jason asked when the door was closed behind him.

"Robin called Max a few hours ago to watch her lab. Robin wanted to go home for the night as she is done with the testing and has the results. She told Milo that she texted you tonight and let you know that she has all of the results and will see the adults tomorrow at 9."

"Okay, our phones are off. We wanted no interruptions tonight." Jason explained.

"I am sorry boss, but Milo called to let me know that Sam is at the hospital. Per what Milo said, Sam got into the lab, was in there for about 10 minutes and then sneaked back out." Max relayed.

"Robin and I figured as much which is why Milo was called to watch the lab. Robin and Spinelli worked on something to make sure that the results are secure. Let Milo know that all is okay and that Robin will relieve him in the morning. We will see how this plays out tomorrow morning. Thank you, Max." Jason explained before walking back into the studio.

When Jason steps into the studio he sees that Elizabeth has moved to not be completely covered by the blanket, exposing her breasts to him. Knowing that she is finally his he gets hard and moves over to the couch and takes a breast in his mouth, waking Elizabeth up. The two continue to make love for the rest of the night.

In the morning feeling like they were walking on air, the couple walked back into the Quartermaine Mansion, showered, and changed. On their way back out to the hospital, they didn't run into the boys, but did see Monica, who they both told of the engagement and that the DNA results for the kids were in.


	33. Chapter 33

_I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story._

Happy New Years!!!

 _Enjoy_

Chapter 33

While driving to the hospital Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Elizabeth, whatever happens today, just remember I love you and these results will not change that. Regardless of who's Danny's father, you and our boys are my future. Also, just remember that we trust Robin and whatever she says are the results, we will agree and deal." Jason said.

"Do you know something that I don't? Of course I will trust Robin's results." Elizabeth countered.

"Nothing concrete." Jason answered feeling bad about not saying anything about Sam being in Robin's office, but he need Elizabeth's reaction to be real, incase anything happened.

When they reached the hospital, Jason and Elizabeth walked in holding hands, showing everyone that they we a united front. When the toe arrived outside of Robin's lab they saw that Samantha and William were already waiting. William left Samantha and walked over to Elizabeth and Jason.

"I am sorry for all of the crap that Sam is doing to you guys. I really think that finding out I am not Jason and that when you came back, Jason, you didn't go straight to her is really bothering her. I am not sure if she really wants you back or just can't stand that you are with Elizabeth. Once this whole DNA drama is done and I recover from my surgery tomorrow, we will have to sit down as adults and deal with whatever comes. It's best for both Danny and Jake, regardless of the outcome." William apologized and then walked back to Samantha who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Robin came up the hallway and saw the four in the waiting room.

"Hello, I am just getting to the lab as well. It had been locked up tight with Milo watching all night. I just relieved Milo of duty. Let's go see the results." Robin said walking to the lab door and unlocking it.

Elizabeth took a glance at everyone as they followed Robin into the lab and couldn't help noticing how nervous Sam looked. Once in the lab everyone took a seat, Jason next to Elizabeth still holding hands, while Sam and William sat next to each other but were not touching. Robin sat in front of her computer, logged in, and opened a file on her desktop labeled DNA.

"First, I will give you guys Scouts results." Robin said, grabbed a white envelope with Scout's name on it and handed it to Sam and William. "This paper as well as the DNA mapping here shows that with 98% accuracy William you are her father."

Since this was the expected results nobody stirred.

"The next results I will give are Jake's." Robin continued handing a similar envelope to Elizabeth. "According to this paper and the DNA mapping, Jason you are not Jake's father"

Jason clenched Elizabeth's hand as she gasped and Sam jumped up and exclaimed,

"See Jason, I always knew Elizabeth was a lying slut. Trying to pawn…"

"Samantha stop, can't you see how hard this is on them." William interrupted her and pulled her back down next to him. Putting his arm around her to hold her in her seat.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, but William isn't Jake's father either. There must have been a mix up with the test you had done before." Robin said, unable to look Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Now for Danny's test…" Robin started but was interrupted by.

"Enough Robin. Let's get to the truth. I can't let this farce go on any longer. " Jason said, unable to stand the quiet sobbing that Elizabeth was doing next to him. He continued with,

"Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Ok, I will tell them." Robin answered.

"Right after the blood work was drawn, Spinelli contacted me and let me know that Sam had asked him to create a program that would alter DNA test results on a computer. He wanted me to know that he had told her no, he wasn't going to betray Jason. I had Spinelli help me create the program and have him create a fail safe program that nobody could get into but me, to store the real results. I contacted Jason and let him know what was going on and we agreed to let Sam think that Splinellin changed his mind and would indeed help her. After I finished all three tests, I printed the correct DNA results put them in these envelopes." Robin said unlocking the filing cabinet and retrieving the manilla envelopes.

"I also set the results page up on my system. When I left last night I called Milo to watch my lab, then I texted the four of you. I left for the night. I received a call about 5 hours later from Milo telling me that Sam had stopped by my lab, picked the lock, and entered. Sam reemerged from my lab a little while later. I called Spinelli who had created a program to record from the computer once the dummy program, as he calls it, was initiated. Here is what it showed. " Robin explained pressing a button in her keyboard.

The video showed Sam typing something onto the computer. It also recorded Sam removing 4 envelopes from the top drawer of Robin's desk and replacing them with 4 others.

Elizabeth looked astonished, William looked terrified. Sam looked defeated.

"Why would you allow her to do this if you knew what she wanted? Why didn't you stop her. Why didn't you make Milo stop her?" William demanded.

"Why not let her think she got away with it. Robin and I knew what she would do. I already knew with 100% guarantee that Jake is mine. I never saw the paternity test, but not only did I belive Elizabeth, but Spinelli found the results doing a stupid search while Elizabeth was pregnant. I knew for sure when these tests said he wasn't my son, what Sam had done. Jake lookes way to much like me as a child to not be either my son or Williams. When Jake was conceived Helena had no interest in Elizabeth and I actually think my having a son with Elizabeth would have hurt Sam more in Helena's eyes than making him my brother's son. For Sam to have to look at my son everyday and know that he was conceived in love and not by accident would be exactly what Helena would want. Giving Elizabeth's son to me is also be a slap in the Spencer clan's face, so Helena kills two birds with one stone. Sam has always been jealous of my relationship with Elizabeth, even before we admitted to each other what we are, before the night we finally gave into our attraction and love for eachother." Jason admitted.

"You knew, we could get false results and you didn't tell me?" Elizabeth asked feeling upset. Samantha started to beam.

"I didn't know for sure what she had done. I didn't want you to come in here upset before we knew the extent of the damage. We both know that Jake is mine, I am sure that Robin's real test will prove that theory. Just like I am sure that Scout is William's daughter. Changing Jake's test is Sam testing us, to see if we will break. Sweetheart, you know that even if Jake wasn't mine, I would still love him. I love Cameron and Aiden like they are mine, because they are a part of you." Jason answered pulling Elizabeth to him. Staring deep into her eyes he knew that she understood and forgave him.

Elizabeth leaned in for a quick kiss, proving what Jason saw was true. Elizabeth then turned to Robin and asked.

"How did you know exactly what was changed?"

"Spinelli contacted me after Sam left the lab and told me exactly what she had done. Elizabeth, Sam didn't change the DNA results on the computer for Danny and Scout just for Jake. Let me give everyone the real results." Robin said.

"How do we know the results you are about to give us are real and not the one we just heard?" Sam asked.

"Well, there were previous blood test done for both Scout and Jake. I can show you those results, or Sam you can show me the icon you clicked here on my computer and then I will go into the results that match these results." Robin answered holding up the manilla folders.

"We are fine. Robin please continue." William inserted himself.

Sam sat down and Robin handed out the actual results.

"First, Sam and William please open Scout's envelope." Robin said and then turned back to her computer opening the password protected program and opening the folder that said. Scout Morgan. Robin then explained.

"If you look you will see that there are two test results, the first one is for William and with his results being at 98%, I did Jason's results as well. Jason comes out at 96% and the reason for the difference is when you do the more comprehensive test it shows that there are vwry minor differences in Jason and William's DNA these differences do show in their children. Scout does show those differences in her DNA, making her without a doubt William's daughter."

"Next, I will talk about Jake Webber's test." Robin said closing Scout's folder and opening Jakes.

"Go ahead Elizabeth and open Jake's envelope." Robin paused and continued explaining. "As you can see there are 3 test results. I decided to do another test against Lucky and you can see that there is a 0% chance that he is Jake's father which we already knew. I also did Jake's results against both Jason and William. You will see that William has a 96% chance of being Jake's father, while Jason has a 98% chance and again that difference is because of the DNA difference between the twins. Therefore as you already knew, Jason is Jake's father."

Robin then closed Jake's folder and opened up Danny's folder.

"Before you open that envelope, we need to talk. What I did was use DNA from Franco and Jason. I called Franco in the when we took the blood samples so that I could make sure that this test was done correctly. Go ahead and open the envelope. I will explain it all to you." Robin said as she closed Jake's file and opened Danny's.

"The top sheet is for Franco. When I looked at his DNA I could see that he is family, Franco does share some DNA with Danny, but he is not Danny's father." Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"The second sheet is the comparison with Jason. Jason's DNA matched Danny's with a 95%, making him a possible father. William's DNA matched with a 98%, this means that somehow Danny's father is William. I don't know how this is possible, hopefully you will get more answers, after William's procedure tomorrow." Robin said and then closed her computer down.

"Do you have any question?" Robin asked as she turned back to the others.

"No, thank you for your time Robin. Their really is no one else we really would trust to do this testing for us." Jason answered, standing up and grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

This movement caused both Robin and Sam to notice the ring on Elizabeth's left hand.

"Oh my god, is congratulations in order?" Robin asked jumping up and removing Elizabeth's hand from Jason's to take a better look at the ring. Jason nodded what they assumed is true.

"This ring is beautiful. Jason where did you get it?" Robin asked Jason.

"I got it for her when I was in Italy quite a while ago. I have been saving it for her. I actually had it when I proposed to her after Jake was born, unfortunately life happened and I never gave it to her. When I asked her last night and she said yes, I put it on her hand immediately." Jason answered.

Sam looked devastated and tears filled her eyes.

"You had that ring the entire time we were together? You never got rid of it?" Sam asked as a few tears started to fall.

"No, Sam. I never got rid of it. I bought it for Elizabeth and I put it away when I knew it was over. I couldn't get rid of it, she has always been such a big part of me. Even when we weren't together, I always knew that part of me belonged to her. I never cheated on you, when I was with you I was only with you. I wasn't thinking of her when we kissed or anything like that, but I knew that part of me always belonged to her." Jason answered.

"Robin, William, and Elizabeth can you please step outside. I think I need to talk to Jason alone." Sam said the defeat was evident in her voice.

William and Robin nodded and headed to the door. Elizabeth looked up at Jason to ensure that he was okay with this. When Jason nodded at Elizabeth, she followed Robin and William out the door.

After the door closed, Sam sat down and motioned for Jason to sit in the chair next to her. Jason moved the chair to be in front of her instead of next to her.

"Did you ever really love me?" Sam asked not sure if she really wanted the answer, but knew that she needed to get past what was in her.

"I believe so. Had I not been taken, we would probably still be together. I am not trying to hurt you when I say this, but I was to afraid to have everything with Elizabeth. I was afraid my way of life would hurt her or the boys. I never thought that I deserved to have children or a woman like Elizabeth. Not that there is anything wrong with you Sam, but Elizabeth is more of a pure heart than you and I are." Jason softly tried to explain.

"Why did we get back together if you were still in love with her?" Sam wanted to know.

"While I didn't end things with Elizabeth because I didn't love her, but because I couldn't handle the fact that Jake was hurt because of me and my way of life. I decided that I needed some semblance of a life. You and I were working together and getting along nicely. Part of me decided that we should be together because then I knew you wouldn't be doing anything to try to hurt Elizabeth or Jake, but also because we were happy before you slept with Rick and I created Jake with Elizabeth. I thought that we could find that happiness again, and I really think that we did and before you ask, yes we were happy." Jason answered honestly.

"Then honestly why did you go to her when you came back, why didn't I matter at all. I was one of the last people to know that you were still alive. We are still married, how can you become engaged to her, while you still have a wife?" Sam demanded.

"First off, I didn't know that Elizabeth was alive. I was made to believe that she died, from what I understand it was the day you and "I" got remarried. I don't know how to say this to you. Again, I really am not trying to hurt you. When I thought she was dead, I realized I lost the love of my life. I lost my son and his mother. I have loved Elizabeth since she was about 18 years old, I just didn't realize how much until it was to late on so may occasions. I had given up on life, on ever coming back. Then one day I decided that it was time to live for them and not try to die to be with them. When I got a way, I located Spinelli, I was trying to come back. Spinelli he didn't believe me at first, after I convinced him he helped me get back to Sonny. That is when I found out the Elizabeth was still alive, then I had to see her. Remember, I thought that she was dead. As for us still being married, Diane is working on that. Diane should have the divorce papers drawn up and ready to be signed soon. I am not trying to be hurtful, but it is time for us to move on. I want you to be happy, Sam, but it isn't with me anymore. I hope that everything you have done in you desire to keep me hasn't ruined what you built with William and that you will continue to be there for him and help him get past what he may have done in his past. I didn't know him before all of this happened, but from what I understand, it seems that he was under Helena and the Bellingham's for the longest time." Jason said.

"Oh, Jason. I am sorry. I wish things were different. I wish you were with anyone but her." Sam said letting her last tear fall.

"I know and I am sorry if I have hurt you. I am sorry that I am not Danny's father. I am happy though that I am his uncle. I will love that boy and be in his life as much or as little as you and William will allow. I have no idea how Helena managed this, but I assume that we will find out." Jason promised.

"I hope that I haven't ruined things with William as well. I am so confused as to how Danny isn't yours and more importantly how he is William's. It just doesn't make sense. There must be more to that video that Franco showed us. More than what even he knew about." Sam said.

"I remember that you thought we had sex the night that you were drugged, maybe there is more to that then we thought. If Franco didn't take advantage of your state maybe someone else did. I can't believe that it was William, but I guess who knows." Jason said.

"Maybe, I think it is time for us to head out." Sam suggested.

Jason agreed, he pulled her into a friendly hug and they left the room.

QqQqQqQQ ~In the waiting area of General Hospital

"How are things going between the two of you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. Sam is obsessed with Jason. It almost seems like I am not good enough for her." William admitted.

"That isn't true. Jason being alive and not you was a big shock to her. I understand that shock, I went thought it too. I thought you were Jason, I loved you thinking you were him. I didn't want to believe that I didn't know you weren't actually Jason. Sam has built her whole life around him and now she is lost. Sam also was told that Danny wasn't Jason's and now has proof that he isn't. Sam has lost everything she has held dear. I wonder if she is also afraid of losing you once you know about your past and are truly not Jason anymore." Elizabeth explained.

"I don't think my feelings for Sam are only based on my feelings as Jason. After I signed the divorce papers and we worked things out. We started over. We fell in love. I would like to think that it was because of us, not because of Sam and Jason's past. Unfortunately, we will not know until after I have the procedure and know what I actually remember." William countered.

"The new problem, is how did you father Danny and do you have any other children out there nobody knows about?" Elizabeth brough up.

"I can't wait until tomorrow when hopefully we will know the truth about everything." William answered.

The four sat quietly until Jason and Sam came out smiling. Elizabeth started to panic until Jason looked at her and smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own the characters or any settings, they all belong to GH, ABC, and Disney, I only write the story.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 34**

 _ **Quartermaine Mansion in the evening after the results:**_

Jason had requested a meeting of Monica, Diane, Ned, Michael, Audrey, and Franco at the Mansion.

Franco was the last to arrive, he looked very nervous as Jason met him at the door.

"Franco, we need to talk for a moment." Jason said as Franco moved in to the house.

Franco nodded.

"Elizabeth has told me about everything that has happened since I was taken and I know that we had an interesting past, with you being obsessed with me, trying to kill me, believing we were twins, and making it seem like you raped Sam." Jason said, Franco tried to interrupt but Jason put a hand up to stop him.

"Elizabeth also told me how you had a brain tumor that was removed and that you had changed from being that person. You changed so much that she had thought she may love you. Elizabeth allowed you to be in our boys lives and helped Jake get through some of what Helena did to him. I am not happy about what you did in the past, but I will try not to hold it against you. You may not be my twin brother, but you are my cousin, it makes us family. More importantly you helped Jake when no one else was able to get through to him." Jason finished.

"When I got you message requesting that I come here tonight, I wasn't sure if I should come. I wasn't sure if when I walked through that door you would try to hurt me, because of everything that happened in the past. I thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt and trusting Elizabeth. I hope that I can continue to have a relationship with the boys." Franco said.

"I think the boys and Elizabeth would like that. It may have to be supervised for the first time or two just to make me feel better. The boys will always have guards if they leave the house. They have guards on them when at the house as well, this is nothing against you, this is protocol." Jason answered.

Jason followed Franco into the living room where the rest of the family had retired to wait.

Once Franco had taken a seat. Jason went over to where Elizabeth was sitting, grabbed her hand and spoke.

"Earlier today Elizabeth, William, Sam, and myself went to Robin's lab at the hospital, where we got the paternity results for Jake, Danny, and Scout. Now, I am going to tell you guys something but nobody is allowed to do anything about this, it has been discussed, but I don't want to keep things from you. Sam went into the hospital last night and got into Robin's lab. Spinelli had been given a heads up about this and created a program to catch her red handed. Robin allowed the fake results to be given until I couldn't take Elizabeth's devastation any more. Sam tried to say that Jakes wasn't mine. It almost broke me, how quietly Elizabeth started to break be side me. Robin gave us the actual results. Jake is indeed mine, like I always knew. Scout as everyone knew and assumed is Williams. Danny's DNA was tested against, William, Franco, and myself. Danny is William's son. We do not have any answers yet as to how this has happened."

Everyone sat stunned. After a few minutes. Audrey walked up to Elizabeth and Jason.

"How can you guys keep letting Sam get the better of you. Why do you two allow her to keep hurting you. Jason how can you be okay with Sam hurting Elizabeth. You keeping telling everyone how much you love her, but this crap keeps happening. I know Elizabeth isn't always completely innocent, but when Sam intentionally hurts her you let it go." Audrey demands.

"After the results today Sam and I talked. I think she may finally understand that we have no future together and that Elizabeth and I will only be in her life as Aunt and Uncle to her kids as she will be to Elizabeth's and my kids. We are not pressing charges or seaking revenge, it isn't the right thing for her or her kids. I have however had everything documented with Diane since Jake was born." Jason admitted.

"Now we know you guys may have more questions, but we need to talk to Jake. He lost a brother and sister today and gained 2 cousins. We will then retire for the night because William is having the chip removed tomorrow and we want to be there to support him." Elizabeth said as her and Jason left the room.

 _ **Upstairs in Elizabeth and Jason's room:**_

Jake and Jason were sitting in the chairs by the window. Elizabeth was sitting on the arm of Jason's chair.

"Jake, we need to talk to you. We went and saw Robin today, she did some tests on your blood as well as Jason, Danny, Scout, and William's." Elizabeth started slowly.

Jake nodded and an then looked at Jason.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"As we already knew, you are my son. There was never any doubt in your mother or my minds about you. I knew you were mine from the minute you were born and I looked at you. I had determined that moment that I would do whatever was necessary to keep you safe. We may have made some mistakes, but you will never not know how much I love you, son." Jason said.

Jake jumped up out of the chair and gave Jason a big hug.

"I love you too, Dad." Jake whispered in Jason's ear before moving back to his chair and out loud asked.

"What about Danny and Scout? Is Danny still your son?"

Elizabeth seeing that Jason had tears in his eyes answered for him.

"It turns out that Robin's test shows that they are both your Uncle William's children. We already knew that Scout was William's, but Danny we didn't know for sure. I know this might be hard for you to understand, but we are not going to lie to you. Nobody knows how William is Danny's father since he wasn't in the area when Sam got pregnant."

"We are looking into it, but I don't know if we will ever have an answer to to how Danny being William's happened." Jason added.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Will I still get to see Scout and Danny?" Jake asked.

"Of course, they are your cousins and Monica is still their grandmother." Elizabeth said.

"If you decided you have more questions you are welcome to come to your mother or I. You can come to us about anything. Also I talked to Franco and if anything comes up that you don't think you can handle or you just feel like talking to him, we are okay with it. Franco is your family as well, since he is William and my cousin." Jason explained.

Jake seemed to understand everything for now. Jason and Elizabeth hugged their son, before sending him to play with his brother for a little bit before bed. Elizabeth explained that her and Jason wouldn't be home during the day because they were going to the hospital to be there for William who was having a procedure done.

After Jason and Elizabeth tucked their boys into bed they retired to bed as well. William's surgery was scheduled to begin at 8 am but he needed to be there by 6 am and both Jason and Elizabeth wanted to be there with him.

 _ **General Hospital:**_

When Elizabeth and Jason arrived at the hospital, Sam and William are already there. William had been prepared for surgery and was just waiting to be taken.

"Jason, Patrick reminding me that since I am not you, Sam and I are not married, so you are my next of kin since we are twins. I have called Monica and asked her to come here. I want you and her to make any decisions if needed to be made. I assume that since I have some of the medical knowledge from Med school that you do too, but I was just hoping that Monica could help just incase." William asked Jason.

"Of course, if any decisions have to be made Monica and I will talk about it." Jason answered.

Shortly before William was taken to surgery Monica arrived and wished him luck. Sam, Monica, Elizabeth, and Jason sat in the room for a little bit, trying to find something to watch on the tv hanging on the wall, but nothing caught their attention. Sam curled up on the recliner in the room and just hugged herself. Monica, Elizabeth, and Jason decided to head out to a waiting room and started to discuss Elizabeth and Jason's upcoming nuptials.

"When do you two think you will want to get married?" Monica asked.

"I would like to as soon as possible. I love Elizabeth and I want our boys to know that we are serious and we are a family. I have to wait until after my divorce from Sam is final. Diane said the papers should be ready soon, she also said that she will deliver them herself." Jason answered.

"Do you know where you want to have the wedding?" Monica asked.

"We haven't really talked about it yet. We have only been engaged for a couple of days. Let's get through this day and then allow Jason and Sam's marriage to be dissolved, before we start to plan our wedding. I don't want anyone to think that we have don't care about Sam or her feelings. I can only imagine what she is going through. Ti believe that you have your husband back only to realize that he doesn't love you. Wait actually I can understand what she is going through. That is what happened with Lucky." Elizabeth words became softer as she said Lucky's name.

Elizabeth started to withdraw into herself. Monica saw this and left Jason and Elizabeth sitting together. Jason pulled Elizabeth in to his arms and held her speaking softly to her letting her know that he was there when she was ready to talk. After about 30 minutes, Elizabeth pulled herself together a little and said,

"Let's go wait for William it's been a about three and a half hours, we should be having an update soon." Elizabeth said removing herself from Jason's arms.

They walked back into William's room and shortly after Patrick entered.

"The surgery was a success, it was much easier to remove the chip than I thought. We have it ready for Spinelli to take a look at. William seems to be doing well. We won't know for sure what he remembers, if anything. He will be in recovery for about 30 minutes and then we will bring him back to this room. Try not to ask him too many prying questions. Let him speak to you." Patrick explained.

Everyone nodded and Patrick left.

About 30 minutes later William was brought into the room. William was sleeping and everyone was sitting in chairs waiting for him to wake up. Sam at his side, Elizabeth and Jason in chairs off to the side and Monica was at William's other side. When William woke up he looked into the faces of everyone around him, there was recognition in his eyes.

"It is so good to see all of you again. I do want to talk to Jason for a little bit before I talk to anyone else." William said when he spoke.

Everyone but Jason left the room giving the brother's privacy.

 **In the waiting room**

"Samantha Morgan." Diane said walking towards the three ladies.

"Diane, this really isn't a good time." Sam replied.

"I know, but your divorce paperwork is ready for your signature. Jason has been very, very, nice. Nicer than I thought he should be. You get to keep the penthouse and Jason is giving you a substantial amount of money. I did have two drafts of this ready to go, I was just waiting for Danny's paternity tests to come back." Diane said serving Sam her divorce papers.

Sam took the papers with tears in her eyes.

As Diane was walking away an unknown man walked up to the women. Cody and Milo started walking up closer when the man handed Sam an envelop and said.

"Here is a message from Helena." The man walked away Cody followed him and Milo stayed with Elizabeth.

Sam sank to the floor.

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to update. I wanted to touch base about something about my story. I started writing this before we knew about Andrew and his past with anyone. I am not pulling anything from the soap as I didn't have any knowledge of it when I started writing. I had an a idea of everything that has happened so far from the beginning. Some of the ideas come to me as I am writing. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me thus far. I am hoping to get another chapter up soon

Thank you.


	35. Chapter 35

_I do not own any of this, except maybe the storyline, everything else belongs to ABC, General Hospital, & Disney._

 _I want to let everyone know that I have not forgotten this story. I wrote out part of this chapter and then got myself stuck and couldn't figure out where to go next. As I am typing this I already have in mind the last chapter or two. I will get to typing them out and this will wrap up soon. I want to thank everyone for their patience._

 _NC-17_

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 35

 _William's Room:_

"I remember everything. How do I stay out?" William asked Jason when the ladies left.

"What do you mean, what do you remember?" Jason responded.

"I remember working for the Bellingham's and Helena I remember that I have been with Helena or the Bellingham's for most of my life. I have flashes of memories from before Helena, but nothing concrete. I remember that I am actually the person that Jake was afraid of. You were not the person on Cassadine Island when Jake was there. I know that we thought that it was actually you who was there, I just assumed that it was one of your memories, however it really was me. It seems the memory chip was already malfunctioning, before you came back. I unfortunately do not know how Danny is mine.." William recalled.

Jason looked pained. He knew what it was like to not have his memories. Jason was a little jealous that his brother did actually get all of his own memories back.

"Did, I mean do you have a family?" Jason inquired.

"I did not have a any kids besides the ones that I have with Sam, I was kinda in a relationship with Anya Bellingham, behind Jonathan's back. Anya thought that she was in love with me, but I wasn't in love with her. I am still in love Sam, my feelings for her haven't changed, she is my life. I know something is wrong, right now, but there is nothing I want more than a future with her and our kids. I don't want the old life, I don't want the danger." William admitted.

"Sonny, Spinelli, and I can keep an ear out to ensure that nothing is coming your way. You may always have a target on your back, at least from the Cassadines. Technically you do have three Cassadine's in your household. Once Helena is truly dead they may be able to be considered heirs. I believe any target that may have been on your back due to the Bellingham's would be gone as Elizabeth and I took down the only living Bellingham's and the Five Families have completely disbanded that organization. Even though you have lived my life for the past 5 years and they already agreed to let you leave when they thought that you were me. You may still have to go to the Five Families again, to tell them William's story and make sure that they agree to keep you out, Sonny or I can check into that. I know I have many targets on my back, targets that may never let me go." Jason explained.

William thought about what Jason and said then he nodded. Jason thought the conversation was over until the look on Drew's face changed, he looked angry and asked.

"Aren't you leaving the organization? Aren't you leaving it all behind now or atleast once you have finished off Helena for good?"

"No, I am staying with what I have always done. I am good at it, it will be much harder for me to get out. I didn't have the luxury of having last 5 years violence and Mob free." Jason answered

"You are willing to put Elizabeth and her boys in danger? How can you be so selfish?" William asked.

"We do not consider it selfishness. Elizabeth and I have been selfless, we put everyone else infront of our feelings and stayed away from each other. My selfishness almost got her killed, more than once. I have loved her for most of her adult life; at first I was unable to tell her how I felt and then we never really gave us our selves the chance to actually be together. You know our history or atleast what Helena was not able to erase from my memories. If I was go get out now, we would have more problems, the area would have more problems, too many people may try to take over Port Charles and it just isn't safe. Elizabeth understands, we have talked about this in depth. Elizabeth didn't want me to change who I was before and I she doesn't seem to want me to change who I am now. We understand each other. We finally believe that we can keep our family safer together than to keep trying to do this apart. I still do not understand how you were able to completely turn your back on her with my memories in your head. Even a fraction of them should have allowed you to realize how much she has always meant to me. She has been a very important part of my life since long before Jake was born. I was in love with her long before anything ever really happened. If I was honest with anyone, myself included, we would have been together an married long ago, before any of the kids were born, when I married Courtney it really should have been Elizabeth. Which is why Elizabeth was so hard for Helena to erase, she meant the world to me before I understood it myself." Jason answered.

"I don't know, but I guess I felt your connection to her through our bond as twins, but I didn't love her nearly as much as you really do. After Elizabeth kept the thought that I was you to herself, I just couldn't trust her. How can you trust her to not lie to you or to keep something important from you?" William asked.

"Elizabeth has only lied to me a couple of times, that she wasn't lying to herself. There were times that she honestly believed what she was telling me and times that she couldn't tell me the truth because she couldn't tell herself the truth. She didn't want to hurt other people so she kept things to herself and dealt with the pain internally rather than let me help her. I would never turn her away and she knew it. We always knew that we could turn to each other in need and the other would always be there for the other one. She lied to me about the child she was carrying being my son to begin with. We listened to the people in my life whole assumed that her baby was Lucky's, these people were constantly telling her that it was better that I wasn't the baby's father. When I came home, Carly told me that the baby was Lucky's and I just assumed that she was correct. I never actually let Elizabeth talk to me about it. She tried to tell me so many times and we were either interrupted or I was unconscious and didn't actually hear what she said. Elizabeth did finally tell me the truth and I loved her and our son even more. I had a picture of her ultrasound with Jake for the longest time. Elizabeth lied for me, for her, for Jake by telling everyone that Jake was Lucky's baby. It was very hard on both of us. In the end it didn't matter, Helena still took him. My son still had a target on his back, because of the Spencer's, not because of my life completely, but because of Luke. The other time that she lied to me it was to try and have us together again. Elizabeth never gave up hope on us. I was afraid that if we got together it would be a horrible thing to do with our son's memory. It would be like saying that he wasn't important enough for us to be together when he was alive, but now that he isn't here it is okay. I was also afraid that if we got back together at that time, we would be in the same place we were in before where, we knew how much we loved each other, wanted each other, and needed each other only to realize that it wasn't going to work. I forgave her that same day that she told me about switching the test results. I also realized that if I didn't get back together with Sam that I would get Elizabeth killed. It sucks that even with me not in the picture Elizabeth was still almost killed and taken from me. It sucks even more that I needed to believe that she was dead in order to finally realize that I need her more than I need anything else. Having Elizabeth, Jake, Cameron, and Aiden in my life and safe is the most important thing. I know that I have rambled off about this, but I need you to understand that this decision that Elizabeth and I have made was not made lightly, we know the danger to her and the boys, but we have decided that our love needs a chance to bloom, grow, we need the chance to finally be together and happy." Jason passionately explained to his brother.

"I understand. I guess, I didn't think about it like that. In the end, I know that Elizabeth is a great person and if she hadn't lied to me, the current situation we are in would be quite different, because I would have still been with her and you would be taking my wife away from me. Instead you are breaking the heart of the woman that I love. I should hate you for that, but I don't. I am just happy that we are able to talk and discuss things. I am glad that we are going to move forward as brothers." William replied.

"Yes we are brothers. I want us to have a relationship, I missed out on having a good one with our step-brother, AJ. I want to make sure that my family knows that I love an support them. Now, you did just have a major brain surgery. You are going to need some rest. Would you like me to send Sam in?" Jason answers.

"Yes, please. I am starting to feel worn out. I am sure that I will be ready to sleep soon." William admits.

"Elizabeth will probably want to say goodbye before we go, so I will probably be back soon." Jason replied.

Jason walked out of the room and was just missed by Cody as he ran past the room, not even acknowledging his former boss.

Jason quickly and quietly moved down the hallway to where he hoped Elizabeth was, as he rounded the corner he put his hand on the gun at his back in the waist of his pants. As Jaons turned the corner he noticed that Milo was standing close to Elizabeth while talking into what Jason assumed was his mic. Knowing that Milo and Cody had everything under control he looked to Elizabeth, the minute he saw Elizabeth's white face, ignored his gun and ran to her side. Elizabeth was kneeling down next to Sam who was sitting in a chair and her face was even whiter than Elizabeth's. Jason looked closely and saw that Sam was holding two manilla envelopes and he knew one of them was from Diane. Jason had asked his lawyer to not serve Sam the divorce papers today, but Diane insisted that he was already giving to much to his soon to be ex-wife and that she wasn't going to let something else happen to cause the divorce be placed on hold again. Diane told him that it was time for him to move on with the love of his life.

Elizabeth felt Jason approach him, when Sam noticed Jason she jumped up, moved towards him, and before anyone could react got into his face yelling,

"Why would you have Diane serve me these divorce papers now, when everything is so bad. William just had brain surgery, he could have not made it. We just found out Danny isn't yours, how can you desert me now. To top it all off Helena had this delivered to me." Sam whined,, showing Jason the envelope.

"I am sorry that it is bad timing, but we are done. We should have signed the divorce papers before I went missing, but I really thought that we might be able to make it work. I was wrong. I just don't love you that way you deserve to be loved. Even if Danny was mine and William didn't make it, we would still be getting the divorce. I don't want to be married to you. I am not trying to be mean, but I really thought you understood this, we have talked and each time we do it seems like you get it. However the next time you see me you seem to forget that we are not together and we will never be together, again." Jason answered.

Sam dropped back into a chair, feeling even more sorry for herself. Elizabeth moved over to her side, putting Sam between herself and Jason.

"Would you like us to be with you when you see what is in the envelope?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I don't know" Sam stuttered, she lifted her eyes to Elizabeth and asked almost so softly that nobody could hear her,

"Why are you being so nice to me? I have been nothing by horrible to you basically since Jake was conceived."

"I can't say that I forgive you for what happened back then, but I have come to terms with it. I know what you are going through with Jason now. I know what it is like to have the person you believe to be the love of your life come back to you only to not have him be the same person he was when he left. I went through that with Lucky. I understand what you are going through, but in the end you have to follow what he says and believe that he knows what is right. Jason is being honest with you, Lucky was not ho..nest…..." Elizabeth answered slowly backing away from Sam. Elizabeth who's face which was being to get color back, started to drain again.

Jason came around to stand behind Elizabeth, as he went to touch her she adjusted to be out of his reach. Jason was able to tell that Elizabeth deliberately moved away, it seemed like she was withdrawing into himself., he didn't push it. Jason did tell Sam that William was looking to speak with her before he went to sleep. They all promised to wait until Sam was done in case she wanted to open the package from Helena. Jason also explained that they would have to look soon, to be able see if there are any clues to put an end to Helena's reign.

Sam collected herself and walked to William's room.

Jason turned his attention back to Elizabeth, she was sitting in a chair out of the way like she was trying to disappear from the room. Jason looked at his mother who was still standing in the waiting room looking like she wanted to escape. Jason told Monica that she could leave and that if they needed anything they would call or let her know when they got back to the mansion. Monica left, stopping in quickly to say goodbye to William and Sam. Once Monica left Jason walked over to the corner, Elizabeth didn't look up as he came to her. Jason put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, she still didn't react. Jason then kneeled in front of her.

"Elizabeth, Sweetie. What is going on?" Jason asked softly. Elizabeth didn't respond she just sat there staring.

"Sweetheart, you are scaring me. I don't know what is going on? What are you thinking?" Jason asked again starting to wonder if he needed to start panicking.

Elizabeth's finally moved, she looked Jason in the eyes. She was just staring like she was looking for something specific in his gaze.

"Is this real?" Elizabeth finally asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Is what real? What are you talking about?" Jason responded confused.

"Did Helena make you not remember Sam? Did she make it so that you wouldn't love Sam and you now only think that you love me? I don't know if I can do this again, be with someone who doesn't actually love me and want to be with me. I made so many mistakes with Lucky and I don't want to tarnish my memory of our love by doing something that isn't real." Elizabeth blurted out.

"Elizabeth, why would you think that? Yes, I know that when Lucky came back from being taken by Helena he didn't remember loving you. I remember everything about my life with Sam, I remember everything about my life with you. The difference between what happened with me and what happened with Lucky is that. I was not taken to hurt Luke, I was not taken to hurt you. I was taken to hurt Sam I was taken because I am a protector of so many people in Port Charles. There are so many people in this city that Helena wants dead or hurt because she believes that they slighted her. My realizing that I love you more than I love Sam was just icing on the cake for Helena. It wasn't something that she had planned. I believe that Helena was hoping that by putting William in my place would cause Sam more pain, because she would have had to choose between my brother and I. I however killed that plan by not coming back and wanting to be with Sam. Helena didn't know how much I really do love you. We played our parts well enough that Helena thought we were really over and that we never really meant that much to each other." Jason explained.

"We both know that Helena hated me. I didn't marry her precious Prince Nikolas, I didn't produce him an heir. She took our son, why wouldn't she give take him to hurt me? Why wouldn't she take you and play with your brain too? Why would she let me have everything I ever wanted?" Elizabeth asks.

"Elizabeth, she didn't know how much I loved you until after I was back here, otherwise William would have been with you not Sam. Helena intentionally didn't give William my memories of you because she thought you were irrelevant. I guess she still doesn't know how important you are to everyone who knows you." Jason tries to profess his love to her.

"But what if…" Elizabeth starts.

"What if nothing. I love you Elizabeth Webber. You are going to be my wife soon." Jason tells her as he pulls Elizabeth to him and gives her a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth breaks the kiss moving back looking in to Jason's eyes again and must see that he is telling the truth, because she pulls him into another passionate kiss.

 **At the same time in William's Room.**

Sam walks into her fiance's room to see him laying in the hospital bed. Tears come to her eyes as she moves over to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I am fine. Why do you look like the world just ended. I am okay we will be able to have our life together with me knowing who I am and no secrets between us." William explained.

"You know who you are? Then who are you? What did you do before you came to Port Charles." Sam distracted from her own problems momentarily, bombarded him with questions.

"Yes, Honey. I know who I was, but it doesn't matter really, because there was noone in my past. You are the true love of my life. I don't want anyone but you." William started and pulled Sam into him.

William and Sam laid in the bed for a few minutes just holding each other when he quietly told her the story about his past, a quick overview of everything he told Jason he remembered. Sam was a little worried about their safety and William explained to her what Jason suggested for staying out of the business. Sam realized that she was better off with the man who would put her and her kids first. Looking back she realized that even when she was with Jason unless her life was in danger, he always did put other first including Elizabeth. William never did that.

Sam explained about how she was given an envelope by someone who claimed that Helena had a message for her, she hadn't opened it yet. She also told him how Elizabeth and Jason were willing to come in and see what it was as well. Sam asked if William had the strength to see what Helena had in store. William agreed and Sam went to get Jason and Elizabeth.

When Sam enters the waiting room and overhears Elizabeth and Jason, she doesn't immediately let herself be know.

" _We both know that Helena hated me. I didn't marry her precious Prince Nikolas, I didn't produce him an heir. She took our son, why wouldn't she give take him to hurt me? Why wouldn't she take you and play with your brain too? Why would she let me have everything I ever wanted?" Elizabeth asks._

" _Elizabeth, she didn't know how much I loved you until after I was back here, otherwise William would have been with you not Sam. Helena intentionally didn't give William my memories of you because she thought you were irrelevant. I guess she still doesn't know how important you are to everyone who knows you." Jason tries to profess his love to her._

" _But what if…" Elizabeth starts._

" _What if nothing. I love you Elizabeth Webber. You are going to be my wife soon."_

Jason tells her as he pulls Elizabeth to him and gives her a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth breaks the kiss moving back looks at him and pulls him into another passionate kiss.

Sam has had enough and decides that even though she doesn't want Jason anymore, she doesn't want Elizabeth to win. Determined to use the self doubt and reminiscing that Elizabeth is going through to put a wedge between the annoying couple. Sam clears her throat and walks up to the chair.

"Excuse me, but if you too can tear your selves away from each other I would like to see what is in the envelope. Since this took place when Jason and I were married and he was so protective of me then. I would like him in with me too. You can leave if you would like Elizabeth, you really are not needed. You are welcome to see what she has to see, see if it hurts me at all and see how Jason is effected." Sam says with a cunning look on her face.

Jason glares at Sam as he pulls Elizabeth to her feet and under his arm as the two walk past Sam and towards William's room. Elizabeth drops her head in shame.

 _Again thank you for your patience & support. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I only have one maybe two left._

 _Thank you!_


	36. Chapter 36

_I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck through with me. I have almost finished writing this story and will be transferring it to the computer. I know I keep telling everyone that I will have it done soon. Now I actually have it finished in my head and just have to type it. I wanted to give you a little warning, things that happen in this chapter are very far-fetched, but this is a work of fiction._

 _As usual I don't own GH or it's characters. Thank you for the chance to tell my story._

 **Chapter 36**

Once everyone was in William's room, they settled with Sam sitting on William's bed holding hands, Jason sitting in the chair to the right of William and Elizabeth is on his left in a chair closed off from everyone.

Sam pushes play on the remote and the TV shows Franco leaving the room, where Sam is lying drugged on the bed. Unlike the video Franco showed everyone on the Haunted Star, the video keeps playing. Shortly after Franco leaves another man enters. The man keeps his head down as he walks over to Sam lying still on the bed. There is a noise coming from outside the

man, looks towards the door and another man enters the room. As the man enters the room carrying some supplies his face lifts and you see a clear view of his face. Dr. Ewan Keenan is looking towards the camera.

Elizabeth and Sam let out a gasp, Jason makes his hands into fists with his mouth set in a firm line, before he grabs Elizabeth's hand to comfort her. William gently squeezes Sam's hand in a sign of comfort as well.

On the screen, Dr. Keenan moves towards Sam on the bed, he removes the bedding covering her, the other man get on the bed to pull Sam's legs back and out of the way. Dr. Keenan climbs on to the bed and blocks the view of Sam. The camera watches Dr. Keenan grab different tools and move them out of sight between the "good" doctor and his "patient". Dr. Keenan pulls out a syringe looking contraption and moved it between himself and Sam. The man holding Sam's legs re-adjusts her so that her butt is in the air. She is held this way for about thirty minutes at which time Dr. Keenan grabs something else from his bag of tricks and disappears off camera. The man holding Sam lowers her to the bed, covers her with the sheet and helps Dr. Keenan collect their stuff. They leave the room.

Everyone sits in silence for a few minutes before Sam fast forwards until Dr. Keenan reenters the room with the unknown man who again removes the blanket and pulls Sam's legs back. At this point Dr. Keenan move between Sam's legs and seems to remove something and grabs the vial

syringe thing again. Again Sam's butt is lifted of the bed. When another thirty minutes passes Sam is again laid back down and is covered. Dr. Kennan walks over to the camera grins a thumbs up. The two men leave.

Sam again fast forwards the video after a few minutes when a woman who's head is completely covered showing only a familiar set of eyes comes into the room. She quickly walks up to the camera, her eyes look unfocused as she reaches for the camera and the screen goes black. Within seconds a message appears on the screen.

"Now You Know! The only child you will have will belong to the man who fathered this child you will only be able to get pregnant by him. Good luck finding him." The screen goes to black again. Then another message appears and scrolls.

"Have I caused you enough pain yet?

Natasha should never have been born nor should you. Even William isn't yours he belongs to me. I have learned that I could have ended you long ago and didn't need to give you a child to do so. Your husband Jason has always been in love with Another Woman. I know you believe that Jason is the love of your life, but based on his memories he was in love long before he met you and up until till the end with someone else. I could have destroyed both you and the Spencer brat, just by helping Jason and Elizabeth back together. Hopefully you will be honest and tell Elizabeth what I am about to tell you. Had I known Jake wasn't really a Spencer, he never

would have been taken. He is such a good soldier, though. To everyone watching: Good Luck, the War is beginning."

The video stops on its own and stays at a black screen. The room is silent. After a few moments as the shock is starting to pass the room becomes full of noise. Sam beaks out into sobs due to her total violation.

At the same time Jason and Elizabeth erupt with,

"I should have tortured Ewen before I killed him. I am so happy he is dead."

"It is all my fault."

William looked at everyone in shock. He knew Helena was evil with a capital E but he didn't realize how vindictive the old woman was. Going after people on due to who they are, taking a boy only because of who his father's family is. Then forcing a woman to be pregnant with a man she doesn't know, passing that baby off as her husband's. William assumed that Sam got pregnant by them having sex on the island while he was under Helena's control and neither of them remembering, or her believing he was her husband because they had the same face at that time, not by having them both being violated. Danny being brought into this worlds as a pawn is horrible.

While thinking this he pulled Sam to his chest and held her tightly. He whispered into her ear.

"This is really messed up. I promise no matter what happens I will be here if you will let me."

Sam though her sobs nodded.

"You need to stop your obsession with Elizabeth and Jason. I don't know what you need to do, but you need to put an end it. I want and we need to concentrate on our family, our kids, and each other. This can't happen if you are running around chasing a man who doesn't want you." William said softly.

Sam lifts her head to look William in the eyes, then she says. "William, I know you are the better choice for me. I know you love me and will be here for me and the kids. I don't understand why I can't let him go. There is something inside me that doesn't want him with Elizabeth. I think I could handle him with anyone but Elizabeth, right now. Him being with her makes me feel like I was only a place holder and that he was only going through the motions."

"Maybe you need to have a real conversation with Jason. Not an accusation fest. Then both of you sign the divorce papers so we all can move on and maybe, just maybe be friends. Jason is my brother after all, one of Elizabeth's boys is my blood nephew and once they are married Elizabeth will be my sister-in-law. I would like us to all get along and not have anyone worried that someone as after them whenever we all get together.

"I guess I can try. Signing the divorce papers is a good start." Sam said wiping her eyes. Then Sam hugged William and said "You know I really do love you,"

William nodded in response as Sam go up and walked toward Jason and Elizabeth.

Meanwhile:

"Elizabeth this isn't all your fault. You have no control how crazy Helena is." Jason tried to comfort his fiancée when what she said registered with him.

"If I hadn't been so worried about your enemies hurting Jake, Helena wouldn't have thought he was a Spencer and the worst villain in the world wouldn't have been after him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Sweetie, at the time there were a lot of bad people after Sonny and I. You...We did what we thought was right. There is no reason to regret what we did, we just move forward." Jason answered.

Elizabeth just looked at him, sorrow filled her eyes. Jason looked at Elizabeth and knew something was wrong, she hadn't been herself since Sam came out and got them to review the video. Jason understood that she was feeling extremely guilty about Jake being in take only because he was a Spencer. Jason was about to pull Elizabeth into his arms, when Sam came up.

"Um, I really hate to interrupt. However, I would like to talk to Jason, before I sign our divorce papers. Elizabeth you can stay….Actually I want you to stay. We need to bury the hatchet. We need to co-parent...I mean… I don't know but for William and Jason we need to figure out a way to get along. We need to not hate each other. I need to not be a bitch and try to hurt the two of you. I know that Jason loves you and deep down I know that William is the one for me." Sam admitted.

"No… You two can talk. Dissolving your marriage should be private and just between the two of you. You don't need me here. I will just go to the mansion." Elizabeth went to continue, but was interrupted by Jason.

"Elizabeth don't go. We aren't done. I don't feel comfortable with you leaving. I feel like something isn't right."

"Jason, I need to see my boys. I need to hold Jake and just know he's okay. Please we can talk when you get home." Elizabeth plead

"Elizabeth, Sam and I can do this tomorrow morning. I really don't want you to leave alone," Jason says.

"No, Jason you need two need to have this conversation. You need to be sure that this is what you. I will see you at home, when you are done, if that is still your decision."

Elizabeth says, and then goes to leave but Jason pulls her into his arms. As he hugs her he says in her ear,

"Sweetheart, you are all I want. I know that due to everything that has happened today you are having issues with everything. We will talk about this when I get home tonight. I love you and give Jake a hug from me." Jason then kisses Elizabeth and lets her walk out the door.

As Jason watches Elizabeth walk out the door he feels a great sense of foreboding. Jason then turns to Sam, tries to put his fear for Elizabeth in the back of his mind to deal with Sam again.

"Jason, I know it seems like we keep hashing this out. I think I am in a better frame of mind at the moment about us. After watching that video I realized none of what happened on that island is either of our faults. I guess the fact it was so easy to fall for Silas while we were still married should explain somethings to me. When you were with Elizabeth did you ever think of straying?" Sam asked when she had his attention. "Sam do you really want to know about my previous or even current relationship with Elizabeth? Is that a healthy place to go?"

"Jason it is just a question. I had hoped with the past we have shared you could give me this. I promise I won't freak out."

"Honestly Sam, when I was with Elizabeth maybe even before I was actually with her there was no one else but her. I kept trying to stay away from her to keep her safe. Before she had Cam I really thought maybe we could actually be together, it wasn't until she told me we couldn't be together that I moved on with Courtney." Jason paused and looked into Sam's eyes she wasn't angry, she was sad but her eyes urged him to keep going.

"When Elizabeth and I created Jake it was a one night thing. It wasn't planned we were both upset. I was already drinking and when she came over I helped her start. We talked like we always did, I about my problems, she about hers, and one thing led to another. I can't tell you I regret it because it gave us Jake. I also think at the moment I realized I was in love with her and that I would do anything and everything for her. Whenever she in the room with me my eyes always gravitate towards her, during the Metro Court Situation, my soul gravitated towards her, and saved her. I can't imagine I could give my son up to just anyone. I trust Elizabeth body and soul, if she asks I would do anything." Jason finishes.

"You never felt that way for me?" Sam asks.

Jason lowers his head.

"I do...did love you, but it wasn't the same. Our life fit together. You weren't afraid of the danger. You were part of that kind of life before I met you. You started as a job that turned into more. I never tried to compare what you are I were to what Elizabeth and I were. You both mean something different to me and to my life. I don't regret us Sam, but you are right we all need to find a way to be in one room without staring daggers at each other." Jason answers.

"Jason, somewhere along the way I stopped being me and I started to need you to feel like…like you were my whole world. When you died I didn't understand how I could move on. I did, I moved on. I don't love you less than I loved you before, but listening and watching you talk about her, I realized none of this was to hurt me this is so you two can finally have a real chance. I need to find me and be me again. Now, I can't promise I won't revert occasionally, but I am really going to try. I don't want to hurt you or lose your friendship." Sam admits, to both Jason and to herself for the first time.

"Sam, you have said this before, how can I believe you."

"Every time Elizabeth and I see you, you do something to hurt her. Just before we came into this room, at your request, you said something things to Elizabeth that were deliberate to hurt her." Jason replies.

"I used to think Elizabeth was trying to steal my man away from me. It turns out that in the end she was really just trying to claim her man, the one who wanted her just as bad. Can you imagine all the pain that could have been avoided if you two weren't so afraid? Or even all the happiness you two could have had. All three of Elizabeth's boys could biologically be yours. That wasn't meant as a dig, just be happy." Sam Admits.

Jason is about to reply when his phone vibrates in pocket he grabs it. As he puts it to his ear, Sam walks over to William and the two start to quietly converse.

"...Have her where?" Jason asks as he bolts out the door.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I do have great news. I have almost finished the story, I have about 1.5 chapters left too write.. I have added a few surprises. I am sorry if this chapter was a little disturbing, explaining the thing with Sam. I do have 5 more chapters, up_

 _to 41 to finish typing for you. I really hope you enjoy it._

 _I again want to say thank you for being patient._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

"You have her where?" Jason asked into the phone as he ran out of his brother's hospital room, leaving a worried William and Sam behind.

Jason ran down the stairs and to his SUV. Listening intently to what Cody was saying into the phone. When he was in his SUV he took off, squealing his tires. About 10 minutes later he arrived at a dark warehouse. Jason quickly got out of his SUV and entered the warehouse.

Cody met him on the other side of the door.

"We have both of them. I followed the delivery guy would made a call, stating. The delivery was complete, I had Spinelli trace the call and it let me straight to them. I have her in one room and him in another. He is completely restrained, he keeps trying to fight our men. Something seems to be off about him but it has been a long time since I have seen him and you know him better. Maybe you should see him and decide for yourself." Cody explained.

"Helena is secure right? I don't have to worry about her escaping?" Jason asked.

"No, she is in zip-ties and Max is in with her ensuring she doesn't try anything." Cody answers and sees the anger on Jason's face, Cody continues quickly, realizing Jason's two main guards are there with him.

"Max was already off duty from watching your son when I contacted him. The boys are still well protected."

"Okay, I will see him first." Jason announced, letting the angry slide a way a little.

Cody pointed him to one of the doors. Jason entered the room with Cody behind him.

"Nikolas, I see you are back from the dead."

"Bring me Elizabeth and you will get to live. She is mine. Her boys have been determined to be the rightful Cassadine heirs. My grandmother decided that when Elizabeth marries me, we will mold them into the best rulers of the Cassadine family they are princes, like me. Prince Jacob, Prince Cameron and Prince Aiden…" Nicolas was interrupted then by Jason.

"MY son is not a Cassadine Prince, none of Elizabeth's sons will be Cassadine Princes." Jason was not heard because Nikolas was still going on about how Elizabeth has always been his one true love and then started to sprout out some of the memories that Jason and Elizabeth shared, only Nicolas remembered them as if he was Jason.

Jason immediately left the room and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry it's late but this is kind of an emergency. I have a very much alive Nikolas Cassadine, but something is very wrong with him. He has memories that are not his. More importantly he has some of MY memories."

Jason said and then waited for a few moments before answering with.

"Ok, Patrick I will have him brought there. Nikolas will need to be with one of my men the whole time to ensure that he doesn't escape."

Jason hung up the phone and told Cody where to take Nikolas. Cody left to pull a couple guys together, so that Nikolas could be guarded and once the transportation was complete he would return to Jason and his family.

Jason then went into the room where Helena was. Helena looked just as fragile as the last time he had seen her. The old woman was sitting on a hard wooden chair and looked just as spiteful as ever.

"So you have come to defend poor Samantha? How special. I would have thought that you would have left her in the dust or maybe she would have left you in the dust. You know she isn't yours. Either of them. Samantha belongs to your brother and the "love of your life" belongs to my Prince." Helena spit.

"I am not here to defend anyone. I am here for answers. Now that I know the right questions to ask."

"So, your going to torcher an old frail woman? A woman who can't defend herself."

"I'm going to get answers. You didn't care about defenseless innocence when you took my son. One way or another, I will get my answers. I would rather not have to torcher you, but if I have too…" Jason answers.

Helena looked resigned almost like she's giving up, then she gives a coy smile.

"Nikolas will ensure my legacy will continue. I have ensured this."

"That sucks for you because we have a very good neurologist looking at him now. Anything you have done we can most likely undo. This doctor has always been able to to undo your handy work." Jason said.

"Oh that must be the honorable Dr. Patrick Drake. One day maybe today he is going to try to undo my work and it will kill the patient. His wife was smart to just work for me and not fight against me."

"Enough of this Nikolas is being taken care of. Hopefully the old Nikolas is in there, even if he doesn't make it, the Nikolas I know would rather be dead then be your pawn!" Jason exclaim and then continued.

"What did you do to my son?"

"Nothing really. I just raised him as my own son, to take over. I gave him everything I gave my owns kids. I was planning on raising him as the next Cassadine Heir and bringing him back to Port Charles to take of Spoon Island and remove Nikolas and Spencer. Unfortunately Luke and his spawn arrived and they took innocent little Jake from me, before his real training was done. Jake was young enough that I didn't need to alter his mind to bed him to my wants and needs. In another year his real training would have begun." Helena answered.

"Why did you go after Elizabeth? Why are you so obsessed with her?" Jason asked.

"I keep forgetting that Sam really isn't your true love. I watched all those sappy memories and thought she just wasn't that important. I tried to lessen those memories anyway, but obviously I missed the most important ones. Elizabeth was my target at first because of my ongoing feud with the Spencers. I wanted to hurt Lucky and in turn hurt Luke. When I first took Jake I didn't realize that he wasn't a Spencer that was to be my ultimate revenge. Raise Luke's grandson as my own. After taking Jake I watched Port Charles, I saw how strong Elizabeth was. How she handled the loss of her son and eventually preserved. Elizabeth has to be the perfect person to be a Cassadine Queen to rule her son's. That is why she WILL be Nikolas's wife."

"You fed Nikolas my memories to make him believe that he is in love with Elizabeth. They believed they were in love once when they thought they created Aiden, but in the ending they realized they weren't meant to be together. They decided they were better as friends. Now, what is it that you did you and Dr Keenan do to Sam?"

"Oh, you saw that did you? Well, Dr. Keenan was working for me. My scientist found a way to ensure that poor, pathetic Samantha was able to have a baby. They also made it so that for the first man's seed that touched her would be the only to impregnate her. I found out about you little honeymoon and got Franco to help me separate the two of you. Unfortunately he doesn't remember anything about my involvement. I supplied him with the video evidence of his innocence but kept mine back until just now. Dr Kennan injected Sam witthe chemical to cause only the 1 man's sperm. Then he used the sperm we kept cryogenically frozen from a condom that was used between William and Anya to impregnate Samantha.

She was bred twice to ensure it took. Imagine my shock when it turns out she was pregnant and after you died it was determine you were poor Danny's dad." Helena said laughing at the end.

Jason's phone began to vibrate so he nodded to Max and left the room…

"Hey, Patrick. What did you find out?"

"You know things that woman has surgically imputed in brains would be harder to find if they weren't all the same. Nikolas has two chips in his brain. One in the memory receptors and the other is located where his attitude is controlled. I can remove both of them. Obviously the memory receptor is easier for me to remove as I have done it a few times before. The other chip maybe harder to remove and have more consequences. I will remove the memory one tomorrow, then I will go back in a day or two to remove the attitude one. I won't know the full results until he wakes up after the second surgery."

"You can't remove both at once, because his brain would be to exposed."

"Yes, I forget sometimes that you still have some of your medical training knowledge. After I do his first surgery I will put Nikolas in a medical coma, until it is time for his second surgery. Assuming there are no complications once he wakes I will try to get his permission to remove the attitude chip."

"Keep me informed please." Jason requested before they said their goodbyes

Jason realized he had a missed call with no voicemail from Elizabeth. He sent her a quick text message.

"I will be home shortly. I had a little work to take care of. I love you."

Jason re-entered Helena's room.

"I'm only here for a second. I wanted to inform you that if you believe in God you should pray that Dr. Drake doesn't mess up as Nikolas is his next patient."

With that Jason walked out of the room, then the warehouse, and headed to figure out what is going on with Elizabeth.

 _Authors Note: Sorry it is short. More to come. I plan to have another chapter up either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day._


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own GH or it characters. I just enjoy writing about my favorite couple who always seems to be screwed out of having a real chance.

Chapter 38

When Jason found Elizabeth, she was looking out the window, he immediately folder her into his arms. Jason could tell by her posture she wasn't in a good place.

"Ok, Sweetie. Let's hash this out one more time. I know something has been bothering you since before we watched that video. I want to know what you are feeling. Let's work this out. I love you and will do anything for you. I just need to know what is going on. We have never had a problem talking about what is going on; please don't let that change now." Jason persuaded.

"There's nothing you can do. Maybe this... us getting married thing is wrong. I mean you haven't been back long maybe there is something Helena did to you to make you not love Sam, like she did to Lucky." Jason sighed fear that this was what she was worried about, Elizabeth continued.

"Maybe when she messed with your memories of Sam and gave them to William. Helena made Luckt forget he loved me. Maybe she did something to lessen your love for Sam and it will all come back. Then you will hate me for taking advantage of the situation, I can't go through that again."

"Elizabeth, when Lucky came back, he was being controlled by Helena. Trust me if Helena were incontrol of me she wouldn't be in my custody and Nikolas wouldn't be getting prepped for surgery. I will tell you more about that later. What is going on right here is more important. The point is that I have all of my memories of us and of Sam. Yes, I was devastated when I saw Sam with Rick. However during that night with you, I realized how much I loved you. My whole world tilted and looking back I realized I had been in love with you for years. My life was full, even with you being married to Lucky, I would have moved Heaven and Earth to make a life for us, you, me, and Cameron. My brain was starting to determine the changes I could and would make to ensure my family's safety. When you said we could only have that one night, I felt my heart break, but in a different way than with Sam. When you said that it was like my soul shattered, like my life would be empty again. The time between when we first kissed and you told me only one night, I felt like my world was righted, like I was finally where I needed to be. When Carly told me that your baby wasn't mine, I died a little more. I was holding out hope that it would be mine and we could maybe work it out. You and your children became my family with that first kiss, I would have done anything for you." Jason explained.

"See how can you love me? I lied to you about who the baby's father was. Then when I thought we would not make it I told the baby was yours, then I told you not to tell anyone because I didn't want to hurt Lucky. Which in the end caused you and Sam to have problems. Then once Jake was born, I asked you to give him up because I though Lucky needed him to stay clean. Even after Lucky knew the truth I kept begging you not to tell everyone. I kept breaking you. Why did you keep coming back? Why do you still want me?"

"I wanted you because I love you, I love Jake, I love Cameron, and I love Aiden. I hated every minute I wasn't there with all of you, however I did agree that my enemies not knowing I had a son and that you had always been important to me was more important than my feelings for all of you. You know losing Jake killed a part of me and when I thought you were gone I felt like there was no reason for me to live. AS long as you were alive I was okay with us not being together. It was better to know you were out there somewhere alive and healthy, than for us to be together. Once you died my life felt over and I realized all the time we stole from each other. I told you before I knew what live was that there are no words to describe what I feel for you, it has't changed. I love you."

"You love Sam too. Don't deny it. I screwed up there too. I should have been stronger and not come to you that night. I should have just gone to the hospital. Then before you were taken Jason I liked about Danny's blood work. I didn't want Sam to get her baby back, because it would bring you back to her. I felt it was finally time for us to have a real go of things. You told me no, you told me it would be a slap in our son's face. Then you went after Danny, decided not to divorce Sam and be a family with them. The family I wanted, but could never have. It again felt like everything was taken from me."

"Sweetie, I never meant to hurt you. I was afraid of more than it being a slap in Jake's face. It was my way to punish myself for not doing the right thing when we could. I wasn't man enough or strong enough to have everything I wanted when it was right in front of me. I wasn't there to save Jake and maybe even if I claimed him someone else would have gotten to him. Now don't go thinking I only want you because Jake is alive. Thinking you were dead made me realize that we have punished ourselves enough, we should have grieved Jake together not have Sam or Lucky to lean on, it should've been us completely leaning on each other. We should have cried together, held each other and went through our memories together. That shows just another way I failed."

"No, it again it how I failed you and him." Elizabeth said and moved out of Jason's arms to sit in one of the chairs in front of the window.

"I am just as responsible for not claiming Jake. I could have gone against you. As for the Sam part, I loved her and cared about her. I knew she needed my support. When I told you no when Sam served me with divorce papers was because I felt guilt for our situation with Jake and guilt that I let Sam down, I didn't protect her baby. I wasn't going to be married to her anymore, but I also couldn't be with you, I didn't deserve that happiness. It was hard especially thinking Franco was Danny's father, but then I tried to think about how good Lucky was to Cam and Jake as well as how good Monica was to me, that is where I realized I really could love Danny as my own. Elizabeth you are my heart and always have been. Sam was never in my heart the way you were, you have held my heart since the night at Jake's. I was angry with myself after Jake was taken by the Russians and thought you would never forgive me. I was saddened with not being able to claim Jake as my own to everyone, to not being able to tell Alan or Monica. Grandfather would have loved Jake. "

Jason moved to kneel in front of Elizabeth again.

"Did I chase your demons away? I know Helena's message and Sam's earlier attitude set you off a little, but we are stronger than both of them. Are we okay?"

"I don't know. I feel like this is a dream and I am going to wake up and you will either be dead again or with Sam. I feel like I have finally lost it and I will need to be taken away."

"Elizabeth, Sweetie, I am here. I am not going anywhere. You are what I want; you are what I have always wanted. I have known that deep down but I wasn't brave enough to face it until it was too late. Do you know why I didn't kiss you goodbye at the courthouse?"

"No,"

"Let me explain." Looking into Elizabeth's eyes, he continued. "If I had kissed you or even took you in my arms one last time, I would have never walked away. There is a reason I was always drawn to you. You were always my soul. The reason I kissed you on that bridge, after I saw Sam and McBain kiss, was because I am drawn to you. With Sam and Courtney, when we decided to no longer be a couple, I was able to kiss them and felt like I would still be able to walk away. If I took you in my arms or kissed you after saying it was over, I knew I would never walk away. I would keep you forever. It broke my heart to walk away from you, every time I have had to walk away from you since the beginning, it has broken me. Even before I knew why, I knew I didn't want to leave you."

Jason leaned in and kissed Elizabeth gently on her cheek, then moved to the other cheek. Jason then planted a sensual kiss on her lips. They deepened the kiss for a few moments. Before Jason pulled away and asked breathlessly, "Are we okay?"

"Yes. I may have some doubts, but I have always loved you, Jason." Elizabeth breathed.

Jason, kissed Elizabeth again. He stood up and gently picked Elizabeth up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as he walked them over to their bed. Jason gently laid her down and removed his clothing and then helped Elizabeth out of hers. He stared at Elizabeth for a couple seconds, amazed that after all this time she was still so beautiful and all his. Jason let out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding, before moving over her and joining their bodies. They made slow passionate love, renewing their bond and reminding each other of how much time they lost and how they had a finally had a lifetime to love each other.

The two laid quietly after their love making, Jason holding Elizabeth with her head on his chest. Jason broke the silence first.

"I have some answers to your earlier questions at the hospital. If you would like to hear about it now, otherwise it can wait until morning."

"Are you sure I am able to know? I mean it is probably something that you would normally keep from me."

"There are no secrets now, I will not keep you in the dark, unless it is absolutely necessary, for your safety or the boys. We will not have any lies between us. Cody found Helena and Nikolas, they were taken to a safe place. While I was talking to Sam, which I believe went really well, she is showing Alexis the divorce papers, but only as a formality, before she promised to sign them. Cody called and informed me of that he was able to finally track them and told me their whereabouts. I showed up and was able to determine that something was very wrong with Nikolas. I had him moved so Patrick could check him out. Helena decided to give Nikolas some of our memories to make him think you two were in love, he also seemed like he was overly aggressive. Patrick found two chips that will require two separate brain surgeries. Patrick is optimistic Nikolas will recover. If anything happens with legalities since I am not next of kin I am sure we can get Sam tonsign something giving Patrick permission to donthe surgeries."

"You have to be kidding me. Helena is nuts and... Is she still alive?" Elizabeth asked sheepishly.

"For now, I am waiting to make my next move and until Nikolas is out of the woods. In case we find anything else and need more answers. She seemed to be very willing to answer questions. She knows what I am capable of and I am sure she's afraid I just may torcher her. She told me she didn't do anything to Jake's brain. She just raised him like her own son. When he was rescued he was about a year for starting his Princely training. Helena admitted Jake was young enough when she took him that she didn't need to reprogram him. We lost Jake to hurt Luke and Lucky for Luke's part in Miko's death. When we were worried about my enemies we forgot about the one who hates the Spenser's above all else. Helena's fixation on you is because of how resilient you are. You survived Lucky and Jake's disappearances and reappearances. Helena decided you were the perfect next Cassadine Queen. Which is why she made Nikolas fixate on you as well. I believe if you didn't have guards and I hadn't escaped you would have been taken. According to Nikolas your boys were to all be princes once you married him."

"Oh my God, she really is nuts! Are you sure she can't escape?"

"No, there is no way out for her. My most trusted men are on her. Cody will be back on your guard duty by the day after tomorrow."

"Can we go to bed now? I just want to fall asleep safe in secure in your arms away from all the crazy."

Jason nodded and two fell asleep quickly tangled on each other.

Authors note: Merry Christmas. Maybe I will get another one up tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own the characters or stories of GH, I just enjoy writing.

Chapter 39

-Three Months Later-

Jason and Elizabeth moved into a new house. The glass in the windows was replaced with bullet proof glass. The home is located in the middle of a large multi-lot with a gated entry drive and beautiful water view. With the help of Spinelli a state of the art security system was also added to the home. There is also a small cottage on the property where the security men traded off shifts and was designed with bedrooms in case of danger with a lock down. The home had an underground tunnel that attached to the basement of the main house, which also had an extra measure of security added. Each of the boys has their own room, with a couple of spare bedrooms. There is an art studio for Elizabeth and Jake as well as an attached and detached garage. The detached garage holds Jason's bikes, which all three boys enjoy helping Jason work on.

One night while the boys were upstairs having their reading time before bed, Elizabeth and Jason were in the living room enjoying the quiet night when Jake came downstairs holding a picture.

"Dad, when I was with Grandma we were looking at some old pictures and there was this one. I think I know her." Jake was holding the picture out to Jason. Jason took the picture and looked at it, without looking at the picture Elizabeth got up to leaving giving them privacy. Jason reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Don't go." Jason said then asked Jake, "What do you mean you know here? My sister died when you were really young."

Elizabeth gasped and sat down quickly on the arm of Jason's chair. Jason handed the picture over to her. Elizabeth looked at a picture of Emily and Nikolas, the picture looked to be taken shortly before her death.

Jake seeing the pain and devastation on both of his parents faces said.

"Maybe I am wrong. I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to upset either of you.

"Jake it's okay. Please explain how you think you knew her?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I kind of remember her being around when I was first taken to the island. The woman had dark hair, almost black. Maybe she isn't the same person. When grandma showed me the picture I thought I remembered her. She would come to visit me, she snuck in when Helena and the guards left. She told me stories about the two of you and how much you both loved me. The lady never told me her name, but told me that you were my father, not Lucky, and that if you knew I was alive you would go to the ends of the earth to find me," Jake answered.

"She was correct. Son, if we knew you were actually alive your mother and I wouldn't have stopped looking until we found you. Nobody knew you were alive until Lucky and Luke found you." Jason agreed.

Elizabeth started crying softly. Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand, pulled her off the arm of the chair and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her then asked their son.

"Do you remember how long she visited you or how long it had been since you saw her?"

"She visited me every day for quite a while. At night after it got dark she came in. She made me feel safe and loved. The lady told me stories; stories I didn't understand at the time. They were about the three of you and about how she knew you two loved each other. I remember she told me that you two decided to keep me safe by having people believe Daddy Lucky was my dad. She told me how much you would be hurt that I was taken anyway. I think she was caught or something happened, because she stopped coming by. A while later, I didn't remember her at the time, but now I remember seeing her. I think she had red hair then. I saw her passing by the entire time I was there. we didn't talk or anything, which is why I don't think I realized it was her; until today." Jake answered and then added, "That's all I remember, can I go to bed?"

Jason nodded yes, deeply in thought. Jake moved to give his parents a group hug and went up to his room, leaving the picture of Emily and Nikolas in Elizabeth's hands.

Elizabeth and Jason sat in silence for a few months then Cameron and Aiden came down and said their goodnights, gave both their parents a hug and went up to bed as well. When the boys were all upstairs Jason stood up taking Elizabeth with him and walked over to the couch. He sat down and held Elizabeth more comfortably. Elizabeth then cried the tears she was holding back from her other sons. After Elizabeth was done crying she sniffled a little. Then they sat in silence, just thinking, until Elizabeth asked.

"Any chance it could really be her?"

"I don't know. Helena didn't realize Jake wasn't Lucky's until a while after she had taken Jake. How would some random person who looks like Emily know a secret you had only told her shortly before we thought she died."

"What are we going to do? Helena is still alive isn't she? Couldn't we ask her?"

"As much as I want to do just that, shouldn't Nikolas be released soon? Shouldn't he have the right to confront his grandmother about this horrible act against all of us.?"

"I believe Nic is going to be released tomorrow."

"I think we should unleash her precious Prince on her, she may just be willing to answer him correctly."

"I think that's a great idea, but will you really be willing to wait a day or two to start looking for her?"

"Who said I would be waiting. Our men are looking though everything that has been found at Wyndemere and on Cassadine Island. The men keep finding huts and other buildings all over that stupid island in Greece. Maybe we will find her that way on accident. I will contact Spinelli and let him know to keep an eye out for a woman who looks like my sister, maybe just with a different hair color. Maybe he has seen something."

"Jason, how is this possible? We all saw that she was dead? No heartbeat, no breaths. How? Why? I had my head on her chest, for a while, I felt no warmth, no blood flow, no heartbeat. I am a nurse for god's sake it's my job to know if a person has a heartbeat! How did I miss it?" Elizabeth said angry at herself.

"You were emotional, stop blaming your self. Maybe you didn't miss anything. I will get us answers and I promise to find Emily and bring her home."

Jason made a few calls informing his men to keep an eye out for a woman that matched Emily's description. He also sent a copy of the picture to the men he was talking to. When Jason called Spinelli and he started to run a facial recognition software through all of the surveillance cameras on Spoon Island and Cassadine Island.

After Jason was done with business he and Elizabeth went up to their room.

-The Next Morning-

Elizabeth made sure the boys were ready and off for school before she and Jason get ready for their days. Elizabeth had to work and Jason was giving her a ride to the hospital where they would both visit Nikolas before separating for the day. Either Jason or Max would be giving Elizabeth a ride home.

-Upon entering Nikolas's hospital room.

"Hey are you guys springing me?" Nikolas asked.

"No, I though, I thought you get out today." Elizabeth said.

"Actually, you have perfect timing, I am just waiting for discharge papers. Maybe one of you could give me a ride to anywhere but Wyndemere."

"I might be able to give you an opportunity. I know that we haven't worked well together in the past. I however know how important you are to Elizabeth and I will do anything for her. I know you won't be able to stay out when I tell you what may be going on, if this was about Elizabeth I wouldn't be able to stay out."

"Oh...Just tell me." Nikolas demanded.

"Sweetie, do you want to go before I start?" Jason asked and paused to look at Elizabeth, who shook her head no. "Are you sure you can handle going through this again?" Jason again paused and Elizabeth nodded for him to continue.

"Now I really want to know what is going on! You usually don't give anyone a choice, usually you just give orders when something is about your work. I have never seen you give an offer to leave, especially to Elizabeth." Nikolas observed.

"I have always shared more with Elizabeth about my whole life, including work, than I have anyone else. Now Nikolas, I need you to stay calm and listen to me completely before you freak out." Jason said handing Nikolas the picture of him and Emily. Nikolas physically recoiled like the picture hurt him. His eyes teared up but before Nikolas could say anything Jason continued.

"I don't believe this is a joke. Jake said he remembered Emily from the island. I know he's seen pictures of her since he has been home, but for some reason yesterday when he was at the Q's with Monica they were looking at old family pictures and he remembered her."

"What do you mean he remembered her? She died when he was a baby. He couldn't have remembered her form then. What is going on Jason?" Nikolas demanded then he turned his head to Elizabeth and with more tears in his eyes said, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sorrowfully moaned and started to cry. Nikolas started to freak out while Jason comforted Elizabeth. Jason didn't mean to leave Nikolas hanging, but taking care of Elizabeth was his first priority.

"Someone fill me the FUCK in! Why does your son remember the love of my life?" Nikolas yelled breaking through to the couple.

"All we really know is that Jake believes he saw her multiple times when he was on Cassadine Island." Jason explained.

Nikolas looked like his heart was breaking all over again. Before he could ask any questions Elizabeth started.

"This woman talked to Jake about Jason and I. Told him how we loved him and told him about times it was Jason, EM, and myself. Jake told us stuff that there was no way it couldn't be her. Like the fact that Jason is Jake's' father. I told her that right before she died. Oh, Nikolas it had to be Helena. Your evil grandmother had to have taken Emily from us." Then Elizabeth threw herself to Nikolas.

Nikolas held her, Jason moved to them and put his hand on Elizabeth's back. The three of them stay like this sharing in their grief and hope. They started to compose themselves with Jason and Elizabeth stepping back, Jason moving his hand from Elizabeth's back to around her waist.

"Is the Queen still alive?" Nikolas asked coldly.

Before answering Jason looked down at Elizabeth who wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest, letting him know it was okay to continue.

"Yes, as I told you before I wouldn't do anything until you had the ability to say your last words to her. Before you ask, I have my men looking for Emily. If she is still alive, I will find her and bring her home."

"I want to talk to Jake. I want to know more!" Nikolas demanded.

"Over my dead boy! You will not interrogate my little boy. He feels horrible for tell us. He could see the pain in our eyes and Jake tried to backtrack and told us that maybe it wasn't her that maybe he was wrong. However, with what he said he wasn't wrong." Elizabeth argued.

"Sweetheart, you know I will not let any harm come to Jake, you or his brothers." Jason stepped in.

Elizabeth nodded. Jason kissed her and she left the room to start her shift.

As soon as Elizabeth left the room, Jason sternly explained to Nikolas.

"My son has been through enough by the hands of a Cassadine. You maybe a close friend of Elizabeth's but I will not let you hurt our son or Elizabeth through him. Jake trusted Elizabeth and I enough to talk about a very dark time of his life. I will not allow anyone to hurt him or us. Jake and his brothers are Elizabeth and my first priorities. This is your only warning."

"Hey, I get it. I would never intentionally hurt Elizabeth or Jake. I will try to not do anything to upset her again. Are we good?"

"We are oaky. Now how about we get you out of here. There's Queen we need to completely dethrone.

Author's note

As I am going through this. I do believe there will be an extra chapter. I think that I need to break the next chapter into two. Which means the next two chapters will be shorter, then if all pans out correctly we will have the Epilogue by New Years!!!

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own GH or it characters, I just love this story.**

 **Chapter 40**

A few hours after being released from the hospital Cody, Jason and Nikolas arrive at the warehouse. The three walk through the main door and head straight to an inner door.

Cody pushed the door open and Nikolas entered first, once all three men were in the room. Helen's eyes lit up.

"Oh my Prince is here to save his Queen from these _icy_ men." Helena said and watched like she was waiting for something, the three men just stood there.

"Nikolas, my hands are _ice_ cold won't you come warm them up?" Helena added trying to move her tied hands towards him.

"Ah, so my attack word was a variation of the word ICE. I thought you were over being the ice queen. Besides that war was with the Spencer's not the Quartermaine's or Webber's." Nikolas responded.

"Well, Elizabeth is a Spencer, once a Spencer always a Spencer. Look at your mother she had both of my sons but still went back to that worthless Luke Spencer. Jason you should quit now, Elizabeth will always go back to a Spenser." Helena warned.

"Grandmother, you really have no idea what you are talking about. By the way when did you declare war on the Quartermaine's or Mr. Morgan here? I was never informed that we had new enemies." Nikolas asked.

"I don't know what you are being so _icy_ to me." Helena tried one last time.

"You can stop that ICE shit now. Dr. Drake undid all your dirty work. I am NO longer your pawn." Nikolas paused for a moment to let that sink in and then continued. "The war I am talking about started with one of two things. Let's see was it when you made Jason and Elizabeth believe their son was dead, and continued to allow that after you realized that this son wasn't really a Spencer. No maybe it was before that." Nikolas paused again. Helena started to look nervous for the first time.

"I think it was when you made all of us believe that Emily the love of my life, Jason's baby sister and Elizabeth's best friend was dead. For a while I believe I killed her, I had to have a tumor removed from my brain to remember what really happened that night. The three of us went through hell, not to mention what the rest of her loved ones went through. Now I have found out she wasn't really killed. The text message killer really didn't kill her, did Diego? I want to know the truth and why?" Nikolas finished.

At that moment Jason grabbed his phone. Helena and Nikolas watched him.

"What did you find? … Are you sure? … Set up a flight… Set up the flight for 6 people minimum, buy out an entire flight if you have to. Text me when it is done." Jason returned his focus to Helena and said.

"I would like to know what your answers are."

"Who was on the phone and what was found?" Nikolas asked.

"Not now, your grandmother was going to answer you. She has had it really nice here. Three square meals, no torture. Let's not lie, she still alive, which I can't believe I have allowed. With the crap she has pulled on my son and the love of MY life, I am surprised I haven't disposed of her yet. No harm has come to her yet." Jason answered with menace in his voice.

"Oh, Nikolas. What has this thug put into your head? Why do you think Emily is still alive? If you help me out, we will set everything right. You will have Elizabeth, her boys and Spencer to live happily ever after." Helena answered as sympathetic as ever.

"I never would have thought that you were that stupid. I don't love Elizabeth like that I never have. I may have thought I loved her once enough to think we made a baby together, but she isn't the love of my life. Stop with the games old woman and tell me… Why? How did you make sure everyone believed that Emily was dead?" Nikolas spat before Jason could react.

"Oh, she was never good enough for you. You were better off thinking she was dead. Better off with Elizabeth, who was too good for both Spencer and this thug you are now best friends with." Helena answered.

"Do you want to end up dead right this second?" Jason asked gripping his hands together.

Nikolas flew at Helena. Jason stopped him before he could do any damage.

"I want to keep her alive to see her entire empire fall and to see the fruits of her lies." Jason said and added. "That is the only reason she is still alive right now."

"You will never find her. Once I came up missing she was killed. Not that she remembered you, anyways. As soon as I got her away I brainwashed all of you out of her mind. She didn't even remember her name, I called her Rebecca." Helena taunted.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked with a gleam in his eye and added before she could respond. "Don't lie to me or you will be dead before you finish speaking."

"I don't know what you think will happen here. I know you will not let me leave. I am dead either way." Helena taunted again.

"I want the truth out of your mouth, just once. How do you think we know about Em?" Nikolas asked.

"I have been honest with you man times...Oh fine. My guess is that somehow little Jake remembered seeing Emily and went straight to his mommy and daddy. He wasn't wrong it was her, like I said though I had her forget all of you. I could risk her escaping and telling you what I did. After I knew that Jake was Jason's I wasn't stupid, I needed to keep him away until either Jake's training was done or until Jason was dead. I knew he would come after me. It was even better when I had him in my clutches, I had both father and son and neither knew the other was there. As for how I got Emily. At the black and white ball you threw, I had Emily replaced with a look alike. I told the stupid woman that if she could pull it off she would be cast in the role of a lifetime and all she had to do was break up with you, Nikolas. Then I would take advantage of Elizabeth and Lucky being separated to sway her to you. Needless to say she should have won an Oscar. When Emily came out of the stables I had her grabbed and replaced her with the actress. Nikolas you didn't attack Emily, you attacked an actress. Diego killed her thinking she was Emily. You all should be thanking me for saving her from that gruesome death. I can promise when she died once I was taken it was a shot to the center of her forehead. She wouldn't have even known it was coming. Quick and easy, I promise that." Helena responded.

"Save it. You are not getting any thanks from any of us. You have put all of us through the ringer. I am done with you." Nikolas said and walked out the door.

Jason grabbed his phone and then said it time to go. Cody and Jason followed Nikolas out the door. Helena was left looking shocked.

30 minutes later a private jet was waiting on the tarmac for Jason and crew. Cody, Max, Elizabeth, Jason, Nikolas, and another guard boarded the plane. Elizabeth and Jason talked about William, Sam and their kids were going to be staying at their house with the boys until they returned home from Greece. Jason also informed Elizabeth what Helena said. He also relayed that Spinelli had found some photographic evidence that Emily was still alive as of yesterday. He had his men on the ground looking for her in the general area that Spinelli had seen her. The three were on edge knowing that they were finally going to see Emily, something until very recently they never thought was possible. Everyone tried to relax for the last 10 hours of their flight. Even with Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Jason's emotions strung out in suspense for what's to come the three did fall asleep.

When the airplane landed there was a 2 hour drive to the boat dock and then a 45 minute boat ride to Cassadine Island. Jason touched base with one of his men and after hanging up the phone, Jason said.

"So the men have seen Emily. According to them see seems well. We have a couple men keeping an eye on her. I am hoping since we have Nikolas with us there will be no bloodshed."

"You should be correct. It is possible I've seen her recently while here and didn't recognize her, due to the mind crap Helena did to me." Nikolas answered.

"What if Helena poisoned her against us? What if she wants nothing to do with us? What if she hates for not coming for her sooner? I mean Jake has been back for what 3 years, we should have come for her then!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Sweetheart, I don't think she will hate us for that. Emily will realize that we didn't know she was alive. She knew that if we knew Jake was alive we would have come for him, she has to know that if we knew she was alive I would come for her." Jason said settling Elizabeth down.

The boat ride was quiet of conversation as everyone was just waiting to get to Cassadine Island.

Once on the island, Nikolas checked in with the guard who was right there waiting for them. He explained that Helena was no longer with them, she had passed away in her sleep and he had made the arrangements to have her ashes brought to the island, just like Helena requested. The guard was concerned about Nikolas's guests but Nikolas let them know that no harm was to come to anyone that he ever allowed to be on the property. He told all of the front guards that it was their time to leave the island, they were all being given a vacation and that he would be deciding what to do next. Since Nikolas was the only person the guards were to take orders from in the case of Helena's death, the guards all 15 of them took the boat back, giving Nikolas an odd look.

Jason touched base with his men again and was giving the directions on how to get to the hut that Emily was in.

The six people move quickly to their destination. They were met with only a small group of guards who after listening to Nikolas let them carry on. They arrived at their destination it was a small hut. Elizabeth being the less threatening one knocked on the huts door. The door opens and a little brown haired girl with brown eyes opens the door. Elizabeth's jaw hits the ground as this child has the delicate features of Emily but the coloring of Nikolas. The child looks to be about 7 years old. Elizabeth after a second of shock asks.

"Is your mom or dad her?"

As Elizabeth asks this a familiar voice says "Eliza, why didn't you wait for me to open the door."

Emily comes to the door and stands behind the little girl. When she see the three people standing there she faints. Nikolas pushes through to catch Emily just as she is about to hit the floor.

I hope to have the next chapter out on Sat.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Nikolas carried Emily over to a couch and laid her down. Eliza came in and sat in front of Emily on the floor, as if to protect her. Jason and Elizabeth cautiously entered the hut and closed the door behind them. Elizabeth walked over to where Eliza was sitting and explained.

"I am a nurse from the United States, can I please look her over to make sure that she is okay. I won't hurt her and you can stay right by my side watching me."

Eliza nodded, got up and stood by the couch at Emily's head.

As Elizabeth started to work she said to the little girl.

Eliza, my name is Elizabeth and these men are my friends they are Jason and Nikolas, can you please tell me her name?"

"Her name is Rebecca, I know who he is, why is he here with us. He never comes over here. We all know he is Prince Nikolas, he is in charge. I also know Jason, I have seen him around the island a lot a few years ago. Why are you with them, they are both mean." Eliza answered showing her fear by moving closer to the wall behind the couch to keep distance between herself and the men.

"They look scary and I am sure any time you have seen them in the past they did mean things, but I promise you that they will not hurt you or Rebecca." Elizabeth answered taking Rebecca's pulse, which was normal. She also felt for any bumps on the back of her head. Elizabeth raised the woman's legs to help ensure blood flowed property to her heart. Everything seemed fine. They just had to wait for Rebecca to wake up.

They only had to wait 10 minutes later so Rebecca was out for only about 15 minutes total.

Rebecca woke up slowly and before she opened her eyes, she called for Eliza. Rebecca then told Eliza to go to her room and not come back until she was called by Rebecca. After Eliza left the room Rebecca sat up and looked a the three people in her home. Jason was standing against a wall, just looking at Rebecca. Nikolas was next to Jason with tears in his eyes and Elizabeth was at the end of the couch by Rebecca's feet. Jason's features became stressful and he said.

"I don't mean to scare you but I need to take this phone call that is buzzing in my pocket before we have guards in here. I need to let them know that Elizabeth is safe."

Rebecca nodded, and looked confused as Jason picked up his phone and said.

"Elizabeth is fine. Just make sure no one else comes in here."

Elizabeth asked Emily.

"So, Eliza knows who they are I am guess you are as well. My name is Elizabeth I am from the United States. We are here to take you home. You are safe with us, I promise these men won't hurt you or Eliza."

"Oh, Liz. I know that." The woman responded with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Because I would know my two best friends and brother anywhere."

A huge sigh of relief was let out from the room.

"So you are Emily, then?" Jason asked to be sure. When Emily nodded, Jason moved first and took Emily into his arms and gave her a great big hug. After a few moments, he opened an arm to allow Elizabeth in. Jason kissed Emily's head and then Elizabeth's.

"I told you, Sweetheart, I would bring her home." Jason said to Elizabeth.

Emily pulled away.

"Sweetheart? This is awesome, but wait you were here, how are you two together?" Emily asked.

"It is a long story. One we will discuss when we are off this cursed island." Jason explained, he let go of his sister and she walked over to Nikolas.

"Oh, Nic. I have so much to tell you. Eliza is yours. I didn't realize I was pregnant until I was here…" Emily said, but she was interrupted.

"We really need to get off this island first. Helena isn't a risk, but I don't know how many of her soldiers have contingency plans incase something happens to Helena." Nikolas explained.

"Eliza come down. We need to leave now." Emily said and turned to Jason and Elizabeth and continued in a panic. "Oh My God, I forgot to tell you Jake is alive. I haven't seen him in years, but he is here."

"We know. He is home. Luke and Lucky came a few years ago and found him and brought him home. Thank you for what you told him, that is how we knew you were still alive, but again we can talk later." Elizabeth answered as Eliza came down the stairs.

Emily didn't grab anything from the hut and none of it really matter to her. When they opened the door to leave the hut Cody and Max visibly relaxed upon seeing Elizabeth. Emily noticed and gave Elizabeth a look over her shoulder. Elizabeth gave her a look back saying she would know everything soon.

Everyone took the boat and car rides to the airport in silence. Eliza was tucked under Emily's arm and keep glancing at the three new people with them. Eliza's eyes stayed on Nikolas and Jason the most, she still seemed afraid of them even though she was constantly reassured by Emily that everything was fine. When they finally got to the airport. Cody stayed guard with car while Milo and the other guard went and checked the plane to ensure that everything was good. Once everything was cleared. The eight boarded the plane. The doors shut and everyone readied for takeoff.

Once the plane was at a cruising altitude and Eliza was sleeping. The four friends moved to seats around a table on the private plane. Elizabeth started,

"So, not that I am being ungrateful, but how do you still know us? Helena made it sound to Jason and Nikolas like she did the mind wiping thing to you and it was to get all of us out of your head."

"Well she tried, but for whatever reason it didn't work. I however made her believe that I did. After the surgery and my recover she asked me my name when I told her I didn't know and acted all confused, she told me that it is okay and that my name is Rebecca Morgan. I didn't react, but I know she did the Morgan to see if I would react. When we found out I was pregnant, I really thought that she would terminate the pregnancy, I guess I didn't realize, even a child by me is still a part of Nikolas and a treasure. When Eliza was born, I really thought that I would be caught giving her a part of your name Elizabeth, but I told her that I loved the movie My Fair Lady, one of the ones I was allowed to watch in the beginning. I did tell Eliza when she was about 5 that you were her father, Nikolas, but that your brain was messed up and you didn't remember me. We were treated well until Jake was brought to the island. I was able to sneak in at night after Helena and the guards went to bed. I know it was a risk Jake could have told on me or I could have gotten caught. I just wanted to be closer to you two. I felt horrible that he was taken, so I told him about you guys. I wanted him to know that you guys loved him. I didn't want him to think that you guys gave him up. He knew that Liz loved him, but I had to tell him about you too Jason. I really hope that you are not mad at me?"

"Oh Emily. I am just happy that you are alive, healthy and know us for us. Not for what Helena wanted us to be."

For the rest of the flight they talked about what happened with Jason then added Elizabeth to the story and added Nikolas to the end of it. Once all questions were answered including the two Jason's, the saving of Nikolas, where Spencer is and more. Elizabeth and Jason go back to their seats and snuggle together and sleep, giving Nikolas and Emily some alone time to discuss their daughter. When the plane lands it is decided that everyone will go to Jason and Emily's. This will mean that Emily will have to meet her brother and his kids. When they arrived at the Morgan home, everyone got out and headed to the main house. When they entered the house it seemed that the boys were not there. Jason and Elizabeth found Sam and William, where they were told that Grandma Laura had the boys. When Nikolas and Emily came into the room, Sam stepped backwards and William also looked worried.

"It is okay guys, Nikolas is himself again, he hasn't been himself in a long while. He has had 2 brain surgeries to fix what was done to him. Next to him really his my . . . our sister Emily. She was taken from our family by Helena. This wonderful young lady here is their daughter Eliza Cassadine."

Eliza looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, happy that her father finally understood who they were. For a seven year old Eliza was intelligent beyond her years.

Everyone went into the living room and sat down and talked calmly. All of a sudden there was a cry from upstairs. Sam left the room to get the Scout. When she came back down she introduced Scout to her namesake. Emily took Scout in her arms and the two kind of just stared at each other. Then Scout laughed causing the whole room to laugh. Nikolas then took his niece in his arms and she wasn't quite so sure. Next thing that anyone knew the house was being overrun by boys.

"Boy be quiet, the baby might be sleeping." Laura said as she walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Then she ran to Nikolas, took him in her arms and started to cry.

Eliza ran to her mother kind of scared by Laura's movements. When Laura pulled back she looked and Emily and stared in shock.

"How are you here?" Laura asked still in shock.

"Helena's evil plans to ruin the Spencers caught me." Emily answered and then gave a quick version of what happened.

Next Emily pulled Eliza from behind her and introduced the grandmother and granddaughter. Laura sat down on the couch in shock. She got her son and a granddaughter in one day. Jason, Elizabeth, William, Sam and the boys left to give the family privacy. Sam, William and their kids left. Jason took the boys out to the garage to work on the bikes for a bit.

While Jason was with the boys, Emily came into the kitchen and sat with Elizabeth. They hugged and cried together. Both sad that they missed being there for the other when a baby came. Elizabeth explained that she was happy Emily gave her daughter her name as a way to keep her close. Elizabeth did explain that at one point she thought Aiden might be Nikolas's son, and that Elizabeth was sorry she had slept with two people Emily loved and cared about. Emily told her it is in the past and that all that mattered at this point is the future. They discussed calling Monica over that day so that all of the high emotions can be taken care of at once. They agreed.

Jason called Sam to see if she would come get the boys for an overnight, so that Emily and Eliza can see Monica. Sam agreed and came over to get them. Jason then called Monica and asked her to come over for dinner, just the adults. The plans were made, and Elizabeth ordered pizza, that way if nobody was able to eat they could just refrigerate it.

The pizza arrived as Monica did. Monica commented about 10 pizza's being too much even if the guards are eating too. They entered the dining room and sat down.

"Mom, I am going to need you to suspend you beliefs tonight. I need you to not be a doctor who sees things is scientific detail. I need you to believe in miracles." Jason said having Monica sit at a chair at the head of the table.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked cautiously.

"In the past few years a lot has happened that can be explained, but you have to suspend belief in order to believe what you are seeing." Jason explained.

Jason and Elizabeth sat at the side of the table with their backs to the kitchen. Jason then called.

"Come on in here you two."

Nikolas entered the room followed by Emily, they decided to leave Eliza in the living room watching TV until after Monica came down from the initial shock.

"I know that Helena said that you were alive, but I couldn't believe it until you walked into this room. What kind of game are you playing with Emily? Is this one of Helena's sick jokes. Jason, Elizabeth how could you do this to me?" Monica asked freaking out.

"Mom, it is me. Helena made everyone believe that I was dead, like she did with Lucky all those years ago, like she did with Jake, even Jason was part of her tricks, and what she did with even Nikolas here." Emily explained with tears in her eyes.

Monica looked at Jason and said, "Is this the suspending of beliefs? I know all of those other people came back from the dead, but really how can you believe that this is really Emily. This could be someone who was made to believe that she is Emily."

"When Jake came home from your house the other day from looking at family pictures. He brought one to us and told us about this woman who came to see him, she looked like Emily. He then told us about things that nobody would know except Emily, the biggest one is that at the Black and White ball. When Emily and Elizabeth were in the Barn on Spoon Island, before Emily was taken Elizabeth told her about Jake being my son. Emily suspected it, but was only told a few minutes before she was taken. Helena didn't even know that Jake was my son when he was first taken, it took her months if not years to determine that Jake wasn't Lucky's son." Jason answered.

Monica still sat in disbelief, she had tears sliding down her face, not sure if she could believe what her eyes were showing her that her daughter really was still alive.

"Mom, I really am Emily. Helena tried to remove my memories, but it didn't work and I just pretended to not remember anything or anyone. I had even seen Jason or William and Nikolas on Cassadine Island, but I pretended I didn't know them." Emily explained.

"Why would you do that, why wouldn't you make yourself known. Either of them would have saved you and brought you home." Monica asked still trying to understand.

"There are a couple reasons. Frist, I wasn't 100% sure that they weren't under Helena's control and second...that might be better to show you… … … Eliza will you come in here please?" Emily stated.

Eliza came into the dinning room and Monica gasped. Monica looked at Eliza and saw her daughter's eyes looking back at her. Monica saw both her daughter and Nikolas in the child. Using logic she realized that this child is about the age that a child conceived before Emily died would be.

"Oh...It really is you isn't it. Oh Emily." Monica exclaimed before rushing to Emily and taking both Emily and Eliza in her arms and hugging them. Again Jason and Elizabeth left the room to allow them to talk in private.

Jason stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers, while Elizabeth grabbed a pizza and they went out onto the patio.

"I am so happy that you found Emily. I am so happy that you fought to come home to us. I can't imagine what our lives would be like without you here." Elizabeth said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I am happy that I didn't give up, happy that I didn't kill Helena as soon as she was in custody." Jason answered.

"What are you going to do with her? Is she going to continue to breath?" Elizabeth asked.

"What do you want? I will not make this decision without your input. I won't even talk to Nikolas without knowing your thoughts." Jason said honestly looking in her eyes.

"I hate to say this but I want her dead. I don't want her to be able to do anything else to anyone else. Helena has destroyed so many lives just here in Port Charles, I would hate to know how many others she has destroyed." Elizabeth admitted.

"Do you want to be there to rub in her face that you survived her?" Jason asked?

"Yes, I think I do. I am not sure if I want to be there when she is ended, but I really do want to let her know she didn't win, she didn't keep our family apart. I also thing you should maybe see if Sam wants to be there too?" Elizabeth suggested.

"It is so hard to believe that you and Samantha are getting along so well. We have only had a couple hiccups in the past few months. Samantha also has almost always caught herself. Yes, I will talk to her and see what works for everyone." Jason said as they finished their pizza and their beers.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I didn't do my normal editing to this chapter. I hope there were not too many mistakes. Thank you for sticking with me on this.**

 **There will be two more chapters. I have decided to make a chapter specifically to the end of Helena. I will try to get it out today otherwise it will be Monday and the Epilogue should then be on New Year's Day!**


End file.
